


Cut Short

by LARunaway



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Clexa family, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Girl Penis Anya (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, Let's just assume I'll cover all the bases of tags, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Raven doesn't have a filter, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, cute shit, sad shit, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARunaway/pseuds/LARunaway
Summary: Collection of Clexa one shots because that's all I keep posting as of late.





	1. Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or prompts for a short story, please let me know in the comment section. If enough demand on a one shot I may carry it out into a multi-shot. Sorry for any errors in advance! Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a recovering addict that won't move from her bed and Anya is at her breaking point.

The last year has been a messy blur for Lexa. For the most part, she knows it involved, partying, sex, drugs, and heartbreak. Partying to relieve stress, sex to feed lust, drugs to escape reality - and that’s when it started getting out of hand - lastly, heartbreak because one cold October night during a three day bender with a group of friends, Lexa went too far. Her career as a hotshot CEO and public figure was at an all time high and she was getting offers left and right, which also meant more pressure from her agents, more demand from the public; she was being pulled apart. She need to escape for awhile. Revel in her success not stress. She won’t say who, because really... _what’s the point_ , but someone had a stash of party favors for the group and there was no stopping them once the bag dropped from the person’s hand, in sight.

No word, no sign, for three days, Anya - her sister - calmly worried as people told her _‘I’m sure she’s fine. She’s just busy’_. Nothing. Till on that cold, late night of October, she got a phone call.

_“Lexa Woods...sister....has been admitted for an overdose...”_

Those are the words she caught. Those are the words she never wants to hear again.

Lexa got clean. Went to rehab. Her fans remained supportive of her recovery. She’s been home now for almost three months. At first it was fine, but then reality was setting in. Her life starting up again. Things went from easy, slowly back to as it was before....and she..

...shut...

...down.

Back to the door, but she hears it creak open with the shift of the door knob and taps from the heels of her sister’s shoes against the wooden flooring as she enters her room.

“Lexa...” A gentle call, but Lexa remains unmoving in fetal position of her bedding.

“Lexa, you need to get up. It’s... It’s been a week,” Nothing, “Just get up. You don’t have to do anything...”

Lexa hears her sister move a bit at the edge of her bed. She can hear the choked back cry her sister’s body is pushing to release - but Woods’ control their emotions. _Emotions are weakness._

“Lexa.” Anya says a bit stronger, louder, with a slight edge of a crack.

Then it happens. The bedding is pulled from Lexa’s body and thrown on the ground as her sister breaks.

“Get UP, Lexa!” Her voice cracks with tears and hysteria and strained whimpers and Lexa almost cringes at unfathomable sound coming from her strong, stone faced sister. _Almost_. Her sister lets her tears fall for another second longer before she storms out the bedroom.

The day turns to night just like the rest of the week and Lexa doesn’t leave her bed. She occupies her time with sleep and the same thoughts on a loop. Where did it all go wrong... She knows. Anya knows. Lincoln, her brother, knows. Everyone in her close social group knows, but no one knows how to fix it. And maybe it’s just not meant to be fixed, because Lexa is the one that broke it. She doesn’t deserve to have it fixed. It just is what it is.

But, that’s unacceptable for Lexa.

She hears the front door to the loft open and close, knowing it’s Anya, but then she’s speaking. _Maybe she’s on the phone_. No, there’s a second muffled voice and it sends Lexa’s heart into a beating frenzy. It’s a girl. A muffled voice, but it sounds like...she talks like...she....

Her bedroom door opens for the second time that day - first that night - her Lexa can’t calm her heart as two sets of foot steps enter.

“Lexa,” Anya starts of strong, “Please. Get. Up.”

No.

There’s shifting and then... _her._

“Lexa...” Her voice is raspy, soft...soothing.

Green eyes widen with more life than they have since....the last time she’s heard that voice. She can’t stop herself. _Lexa never could find control around her._ She pushes up on a forearm and swiftly looks over her shoulder at the girl.

_Clarke._

Her breath catches for a moment and time stands still. The blonde stands in casual winter clothes for a cold night like this with a concerned look on her face. Lexa wishes she wouldn’t look at her like that - like she’s a person standing on a ledge. She’s much tanner now and her golden hair and ocean blue eyes stand out even more so against the contrast of her skin. For a moment, Lexa wonders where she's been. She heard from Lincoln that Octavia said she left the country for some medical mission - maybe Africa - the thought doesn't progress much further than that. Anya’s cheeks are a slight shade of red, no doubt from crying, with crossed arms in her business clothes.

“Why?” Is all Lexa could breathe out, eyes never straying from blue; from Clarke.

“I can’t- I can’t watch you do this anymore. I don’t know what to do. I-....,” She has to pause to take a shaky breath, “I don’t want you to be admitted again, Lexa. I have to go on a business trip for awhile. Clarke will keep me updated on everything.”

“You agreed to _this_?” The CEO asks Clarke in disbelief.

She doesn’t answer. Clarke and Anya exchange a few words in the next room before Anya says her goodbyes and leaves Lexa with an, “I love you, Lexa. Please-,” her sister pauses with words caught in her mouth, contemplating exactly what she’s asking of Lexa, but she guess she never finds them since, her sister walks out without finishing her sentence.

Moments later, she hears Clarke enter her room once again and her throat starts to constrict with memories resurfacing that she’s worked so hard on forgetting and locking away in the darkest corners of her mind. Fingers clench tightly into grey bedsheets.

The air is thick and she feels like Clarke is deciding where to start, what to say, probably mentally pulling on her professional doctor’s coat (no hat). And being Lexa, she needs control of the situation before Clarke can take it.

“Why?” Her voice feels like gravel with the first question that comes to mind.

A pause.

“What?” Lexa closes her eyes in the reverberating sound of her rasping voice.

“Why are you here,” and when the doctor doesn’t answer right away Lexa grows anxious and pushes on, “Why did you come back? Why are you here, Clarke?” Her voice grows stronger, more demanding, with each word spoken and she grasps control right at the end.

_She’s just thankful her back is to the blonde and she can't see her face. And vice versa._

Surprisingly, Clarke recovers much faster than expected. An immediate response with slight bitterness, “Why are you throwing your life away like this?”

It angers the CEO - because who is _she_ to judge her in such a way? She’s been gone for over a year. She left- no- _SHE RAN AWAY._

“Why do you care!” Lexa snaps with a quick turn of her body, no sitting up and facing the blonde with piercing green eyes.

“Because I-...”Clarke is quick, but her words die out and Lexa wonders what she stopped herself from saying, but feels a sense of satisfaction when the small creases between the blonde’s brows form, and guilt fills her eyes with pressed lips.

“Right. _You_ left - like a coward. The great Clarke Griffin ran from her problems.”

Darkness shifts in blue eyes, forming a storm, “And you drowned yourself in sex and drugs.”

Lexa’s jaw locks with a hard swallow and a slight nod of acceptance and Clarke looks like she immediately regrets her words.

“Lex-,”

“I did. And I don’t deserved you, so you should just go.” A quiet, almost whispered, statement before Lexa slowly shifts back around on her bed, back towards the blonde.

There’s a moment of silence and Lexa thinks Clarke is actually going to walk out again - she’s secretly praying she doesn’t with tears threatening to fall - but then quiet words fill the air, once more.

“I’m not leaving, Lexa. Not this time... You’re going to get better and I’m not leaving until you do. We can’t change what happened, but we can learn from it. We both made mistakes, but I realized you were going through something and... I did nothing to help you. It- I didn’t understand at the time- what you needed. What you were asking for. I lo-....,” a sigh, “You broke my heart, Lexa,” and the tears fall to the sound of cracked words, “I didn’t understand, but I get it now and I’m sorry.”

Lexa turns back with disbelief and confusion. Clarke gives a quick smile with a shake of her head as she quickly wipes her tear stained face with her hand.

“I’m sorry, Lexa.”

“For what?” She’s a little lost for words.

“For pushing you away when you needed me most.... For pushing away the one person I loved most.”

_Loved. Past tense._

“You can’t blame yourself for my poor choices.”

“No, but I can blame myself for leaving you to face a hurricane alone.”

Clarke has always been the most selfless person Lexa has ever come to know and she can see that not much has changed. She did horrible things to her and still _she’s_ the one apologizing and it only makes her feel more guilty; more deserving of her current position on this bed.

“I’m going to order take-out and you don’t have to eat, but you need to get out of this room - and you will come out of this room - even if I have to drag you out, myself.” Back in doctor mode, Clarke gives a pointed look before finally walking out of the room.

Lexa sighs, the tense strain on her body that she wasn’t aware of finally relaxes. She takes a few moments to herself as she listens to Clarke’s muffled voice ordering food over the phone. Part of Lexa is scared to leave her bed. She wasn’t just locking herself away because she was depressed - though that was part of it - for the most part she was scared of her creeping thoughts; desires. When reality of her life started shift back to the normalcy she knew, she felt her longing, her temptation to fall back into her destructive coping tactics slowly start to pull her in. She basked in the memories of how good it felt fall into a high. How easy....

Her focus comes back and her hand stills. She was mindlessly running fingertips over faded scars on the bend of her arm. Track marks. It brought a certain sadness. She did that. It’s a hard concept to grasp. That she’s that type of person. She needs to that sentence to become past tense, but currently she knows: She’s still that person.

“Lexa.” A delicate voice calls out, pulling the CEO, once again, back to her task.

Task. It was a task to leave this room, to leave this bed, to just...move in general, but that girl in the next room makes it bearable. Because who is she kidding.

_She’s the one person Lexa would do anything for._

Bare feet settle on the cool wood flooring. Muscles flex and joints bend that the girl hasn’t felt in days, and it’s weird to feel this...fragile. She feels thin and weak, like the smallest hit could physically break her. She guess that’s what happens when you don’t really eat or move for about a weak.

A testing step. A hesitant step. The feeling over her movements settle in with a slight give of the smooth wood beneath her feet and her steps become more purposeful. She takes a breath and hears the front door open, a few polite words are exchanged, and the crinkling of paper bags echo through the loft. For the first time in a week, Lexa walks out of her room.

 


	2. Lexa's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer Captain G!P Lexa and Head Cheerleader Clarke...and their reckless friends. A quick write up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors.

“Wait! Wait! I got it! Raven’s song!” Octavia yells over their laughter and bass booming music as she grabs the connected iPod to change the song. It’s a game they like to play before school sometimes. Matching songs to certain people or situations.

 

Clarke turns into the school parking with a slight edge of recklessness in her four-door, hardtop, jeep. Head cheerleader in a jeep, who would of thought, but I guess that’s part of her charm.

 

 _“Mornings when I think about you,”_ the bass booms and the car vibrates as the three girls start laughing, _“I could fuck you all the time...”_ All The Time (Remix) by Jeremiah plays.

Raven, Clarke’s adopted sister, gives a playful shove to Octavia from the back seat as Clarke kills the engine, but leaves the battery on for the music to play through. The music grabs the attention of a few students, but only for a moment when they realize who’s car it is, and then they continue on.

 

“Mad, ‘cause I’m actually getting some.” Octavia laughs out with a slight smirk and quirk of her eyebrow.

 

Raven rolls her eyes, “Puh-lease. Lincoln is hot, but have you seen the cheekbones on that one.” The mechanic nods over to a dirty blonde, who’s currently talking with her  cousin by their car and street bike, “Give me a week. I’ll have Anya scre-“

 

“Okay! We get it Raven.” Clarke quickly interjects with a laughing smile before looking back over at the Woods cousins.

 

Just then, Octavia’s door is pulled open and a muscular guy pokes his head in, “You know you guys are being way too obnoxiously loud for this early in the morning.”

 

“Hey, babe!” O beams before she kisses her boyfriend.

 

Lincoln Woods, cousin number two to Lexa, and brother of Anya. His presence draws the attention of Lexa and Anya - along with a few others now that the car door is open, letting their music escape into the open air of the campus. Green pierce blue and for a moment,  Clarke forgets where she is.

 

“Your turn, Reyes. The Commander’s song.” O, nods in Lexa’s direction and Clarke suppresses an eye roll at the nickname the school body has thrusted upon the striking girl.

 

Lexa was also popular. While Clarke was head cheerleader, Lexa was captain of the girls’ soccer team and she was quite the...womanizer. Her and Clarke had an _interesting_ dynamic to say the least. Lexa would flirt and hit on her, while Clarke would humor her, but never actually give her the time of day. It was a playful relationship that kept each girl on their toes, but the rest of the school swears the two are hopeless for each other. Thought the reputation had earned Clarke a few enemies. Jealous girls, desperate for Lexa’s attention, have made it a habit of giving Clarke glares in the hallways and making side comments about how Lexa only wants her ‘cause she can’t have the blonde. A challenge. _Clarke is just a challenge._

 

That’s the real fear, the reason why the blonde will never actually give in to the striking brunette. _No matter how badly she wants to at times._

“Oh, I have the _perfect_ song. Gimme!” Raven quickly swipes through the iPod before hopping up and opening up the moonroof.

 

Blue eyes widen in panic and Clarke desperately grabs onto Raven’s red jacket just as she pokes her head out the roof.

 

“Raven, what the hell are you doing!”

 

“Relax!” The mechanic bats her away just as the song is starting and brings her hands around her mouth, “Hey, Commander!” She smirks at the two Woods girls who quirk curious eyebrows at her antics.

 

She turns up the volume to the max.

 

_“Ooh, I love the way she say, ‘That pussy mine’....Got my hands on your hips, you all on top of my dick. That shit so tight, I didn’t think it could fit. Got a little waist, but that ass so thick.”_

Bella Thorne’s voice laughs out through the speakers for the whole school to hear and everyone’s watching when Lexa cockily smirks at the group in the jeep before effectively grabbing her crotch, showing off the obvious bulge beneath her jeans. She lets go with a wink towards Clarke, who suddenly snaps back to reality and hastily shuts off the music and pulls Raven back in.

 

“I totally didn’t need to see that.” Lincoln ducks his head into the crook of his girlfriend's neck as she laughs.

 

“Raven!” Clarke scolds her friend, who just rolls her eyes.

 

“C’mon, Griffin. She totally wants you.” She looks back at the two cousins and Clarke follows.

 

Lexa holds here gaze with a confidence in her eyes. It’s almost...daring. The bell rings for class and blonde frowns with a shake of her head. Just then her door opens and Murphy is looking at the group with an amused smile.

 

“You guys trying to make the whole football team pop one before first period?”

 

The group looks off to the side to see a bunch of jocks in letterman’s howling and looking over at the trio of girls. Raven jumps up through the moonroof again with raise arms, “In your dreams, you fucking prick!” Her comment hits directly at the center of the jock group; Finn Collins.

 

He raises his eyebrows at the comment and then recovers and makes an inappropriate gesture with his finger and tongue.

 

“Ugh, that’s so gross.” The cheerleader shakes her head of the image as she jumps out her car, the other four following close behind.

 

“Pencil dick.” Raven mutters as she falls in step next to Clarke, “But you know who clearly doesn’t have a pencil dick-“

 

“Raven!” The whole group shouts before laughing.

 

Murphy slings an arm over Clarke’s shoulders with a friendly smile, “Ya know, I didn’t quite catch who Lexa was looking at. Who was it? Oh! That’s right...”

 

“Aw Clarke!” The whole group teases her as they head to class.

 

She rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

“So, is that my song?” A cocky voice rings out and Clarke doesn’t need to shut her locker door to see who’s leaning behind it.

 

But, she does. Lexa Woods just smirks at her with an amused expression.

 

“Raven’s choice. Not mine.” She give a sarcastic smile before walking off, already knowing the leather jacket cladded girl will follow.

 

She does.

 

“And what would your choice be?”

 

“Currently? This song just came out and it’s called _FRIENDS_ by Marshmello and Anne-Marie. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”

 

“Ooo, the friendzone song. That hurt deep, Griffin.” The girl gestures with a hand to her chest, over her heart, and a tilted head pout.

 

Clarke can’t suppress the small smile that tugs at the corner of her lips.  She bites her bottom lip to regain control, but it’s not helping much, “Aw, want me to kiss it make it better.”

 

A smirk.

 

Lexa tugs on the hem of Clarke’s shirt, effectively pulling her back to the brunette, “I mean, if you’re offering...” She slides her hand under the hem of her shirt to grip a bare hip.

 

The blonde’s breath catches at the closeness of the captain. A high pitched voice makes the girls pull apart. A group of girls sneer at Clarke and smile with flirtation at Lexa. Some dirty blonde slides a hand around Lexa’s bicep.

 

“She’s not going to put out, Lexie. You’re just wasting your time. You should be with someone more experienced anyways. Someone that knows how to _handle_ you.” She smirks and her group giggles behind her.

 

Clarke’s beyond annoyed and pushes past a gaping Lexa with narrowed eyes, “Experience doesn’t always add up to...a better worker, Brittney. When it burns when you pee, that’s when you’re supposed to _stop_ spreading your legs for dick you see. Your daddy’s money can’t _tighten_ every loose end in your life.”

 

Lexa has to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter as the group of girls gasp in offense and horror. Clarke over heard Brittney in the bathroom last week and had been saving that piece of information as ammo for future use. And as any bright scholar would say, the future is now. The group scoffs and takes off, following the fuming blonde.

 

“Wow.”

 

She’s still annoyed though, “Can you just leave me alone. One day, Lexa, that’s all I ask. One day without a bunch of psycho, cake-faced girls glaring at me and you invading my space.”

 

“Woah! Hey! Breathe,” The brunette grabs her upper arms to stop her in her wake, “Hey,” She speaks softer as she squeezes her arms and rubs them in a soothing manner.

 

Clarke lets out a deep breath as she tilts her head back against the wall. She’s not really mad at Lexa. It’s not her fault she’s _desirable._ She’s stressed from school and cheer and home life and the pressure from everyone else to be with Lexa. A shake of her head and she locks eyes with vibrant green once more. They’re sincere and concerned, a rare side that only few get to see. Clarke’s just lucky that way.

 

“I’m sorry about them. I’d lock them up and throw the key away if I could.” She gives a cautious smile and it takes a second, but the blonde finally cracks with a laugh at how ridiculous everything is.

 

She brushes past the brunette, breaking free from her too-comforting grasp, and continues off towards her car. O caught a ride with Lincoln and Raven... Raven somehow talked her way into Anya’s car - somehow not surprising - yet, still impressive.

 

“Hey. Griff, wait.” Lexa only uses her last name, Clarke guesses it has something to do with a mental detachment thing.

 

Just as she goes to pull open her jeep door, a hand pushes it closed and Lexa is leaning against it, being all too close for Clarke’s comfort, once again.

 

“What? What do you want, Woods?” She tiredly exasperates, willing for this conversation to end quickly so she can go home to her empty loft.

 

Yes, loft. Abbey’s work required her to move states, so as not to disturb Clarke’s and Raven’s school and social life, she rented out a loft for them. It’s a complicated story for another time.

 

Forest green dart between ocean blue, “Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this thing tonight?”

 

The blonde just quirks a brow for further explanation. “Right. A group of us are going out for dinner tonight. Lincoln with Octavia and I _think_ Raven already claimed Anya’s plus one, and then there’s a few others. Um, were meeting at the restaurant at seven. I c-can pick you up-“

 

“No.” Despite how much Clarke was finding the school stud’s nervous stuttering to be adorable - _why was the school stud nervously stuttering, anyways -_ she knew she had to hold her ground.

 

“No?” Lexa tilts her head in confusion.

 

“I’ll just meet you guys there.”

 

“Clarke,” ocean blue slightly widen at the use of her first name and the smooth click of the ‘k’ in her name. Lexa smoothly slides a hand into hers and grips it with reassurance, “Please, let me just- let me make it up to you, for what happened earlier. You can just relax, I know you have a fake ID. I’ll be your personal DD.”

 

The cheerleader purses her lips to the side in thought; and internal debate, really. Green eyes look at her soft and pleading. Lexa was really getting to her, “Fine.”

 

Full lips pull into a victorious smile, “Great! I’ll see you around six-thirty, Griffin.” She gives her hand one last squeeze before walking off before the blonde could change her mind, and takes off on her blacked out Yamaha.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke had been an hour early in getting ready. For some reason she had knots in her stomach and that made her over compensate in prep time, which left her, now, pacing through her loft, straightening already straightened things to keep herself busy. Finally, there was a knock at her door and she sighed in relief. A shift of two locks and a pull of the door reveled a soft smiling Lexa dressed in a casual, grey button up, black skinnies, all black converse high tops, a silver watch for flash, and - of course - she held a single white flower in the palm of her hand (no stem).

 

She was at a loss for words.

 

“Uh, this seemed better in my head. I know you like art so I had Lincoln teach me how to make a paper flower. It’s a Gardenia. It means the receiver of the flower, _you_ ,” she gives a pointed look, “is lovely.”

 

“Um, t-thank you?”

 

“It’s stupid. I knew it was stupid-“

 

“No. I’m just...surprised.” She gently grasps the fragile paper flower brings it into her room.

 

Lexa shuts the door behind her and patiently waits in the living room. Her eyes light up when the blonde reappears, having calmed her nerves, she takes the time to take in the beauty of Clarke Griffin. The restaurant they’re going to his a bit upscale, which isn’t surprising, since they all come from money, so Clarke went for a simple black dress with eye make up to bring out the blue in her eyes. She didn’t have to do much to stand out, at least, that’s what Lexa always thought.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yup. Ya know, if you keep doing cute shit like that, you’re going to ruin your bad ass rep.” The blonde teases as they head towards the elevator.

 

“Only if you tell.” Lexa smirks.

 

“You think I’m nice enough, not to use that as leverage for later?”

 

“Oh, no. I saw what you did to Brittney, today. You’re lethal, Griffin.”

 

Clarke just hums in satisfaction of the girl’s reply.

 

“Plus, everyone knows every head cheerleader is the head of a satanic cult, who sold her soul to the devil for killer looks, popularity, and a deadly skill set to take down anyone she wishes.”

 

Clarke blinks and then she’s genuinely laughing at Lexa’s ridiculous comment. The brunette just smiles at her as they head out.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride is easy and smooth. Mostly, they drive to soft music playing, and Clarke watches other cars and buildings go by. Lexa has Valet take her car and they head inside. A few adults look over the pair as they approach the host desk, like they’re trying to figure out if they’re someone famous or if they’re just using their parent’s money. It happens more often than not. _It’s New York, after all._

“Reservation under Woods.” Blue eyes study the mature posture and polite, well spoken words of Lexa Woods.

 

The two don’t often hang out outside of school, much less in this close of proximity to really observe each other. Lexa in the real worlds, is a lot different than Lexa in high school world. Clarke thinks she likes real world Lexa better.

 

“Yes. Right this way, Ms. Woods.”

 

Lexa gestures for Clarke to lead and she follows behind. Clarke’s brows start to push together when the host leads them to a small table with a single lit candle in the corner of the restaurant. The soccer captain is quick to pull out Clarke’s chair for her as she hesitantly takes a seat. Once the host hands over their menus, names off the specials, and then leaves them be, Clarke pulls Lexa’s attention.

 

“Lexa, what is this?”

 

“What do you mean?” She feigns innocents, but she’s not buying it.

 

“You said the group was meeting here. Is this- did you lie?”

 

The captain sighs as she sits up in her chair, “I know. I’m sorry. I knew if I asked you out - like the many times before - you would just shut me down. Again. So I lied and I had everyone cover for me so if you texted them then they wouldn’t give it away.”

 

“That’s why Raven went with Anya...”

 

Lexa frowns, “No. Actually, I think that was the real deal...”

 

“Hmm.... So what? What’s supposed to happen now that you’ve lied your way to a date, Commander.”

 

The captain cringes at her nickname, “Please, don’t. I hate that name.”

 

“Really? You seem to really own it at school.” The blonde challenges and Lexa stiffens her jaw.

 

“Well, either they use it against me or they use it in support of me.”

 

“Touché.” The blonde concedes. “So?”

 

“I can drive you home and we can forget this happened, go back to how things are at school, and I’ll hopelessly chase after you for the rest of our high school career.... _OR_ you can have dinner with me - for free, I might add - while I try to... _woo_ you.”

 

“ _Woo_ me? You have such a way with words.”

 

“I couldn’t think of a better word,” she huffs, but Clarke just smiles, “I know I’m shit at this, but I’m trying. We can talk and get to know each other better, the _real_ Clarke and Lexa, not the high school Clarke and Lexa that we pretend to be for the sake of our school social circles. Whatever you decide, I’ll respect it, Clarke.”

 

_There she goes saying her name again with that damn, click._

“You know, when you use my first name, it makes it sound like you’re serious about me, Woods.”

 

Green eyes darken, “I am serious about you. That’s the point.”

 

Clarke’s lips part at the tone of:

_~~Player Lexa Woods,~~ _

_~~The Commander,~~ _

_~~The School Stud~~_....

 

No.

 

Clarke’s lips part at the tone of genuine Lexa Woods. A weird feeling rushes through her. Blue eyes dart around the room, glancing over other families, couples, and business partners, all entranced in their own conversations and food. Her fingertips subtly shift over the untainted, white, cotton table cloth. The thickness of it feels scratchy and she feels like for as many conversations that’s taking place inside this one room, it should be a lot louder, but everything has seemed to go mute in response to the confession of Lexa Woods.

 

_I like you._

_Have dinner with me._

_I’m serious about you, Clarke Griffin._

It’s a lot, say the least.

 

“Okay.” She blinks.

 

Lexa remains frozen and for a minute, Clarke thinks she broke her.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yes, I’ll have dinner with you.”

 

The usual calm, cool, and collected Lexa, breaks out into an unrestrained smile with an accepting nod of her head.

 

“But, if you try anything…just remember I have leverage.”

 

“Is that a threat…or a promise.” She smirks.

 

_And we’re back._

Clarke feels herself relax at the familiar, playful banter, “I guess we’ll just have to see at the end of the night.” She replies with daring, yet seductive, smile.

 

Lexa feels her mouth go dry for a minute with parted lips. She recovers with a smile and a shake of her head, “You’re going to be the death of me, Clarke.”

 


	3. Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player Lexa gets caught up in the moment.

 

 

 

Clarke laughed that brilliant laugh and Lexa couldn’t stop herself. She had to kiss her and when the blonde pulled away with a stunned expression, she realized her mistake.

 

“I’m sorry…” She muttered.

 

The blonde gave half a smile with a slight nod, “It’s okay. Caught in the moment.”

 

A _moment_ passes with forest green green eyes drowning in ocean blue. An overwhelming feeling takes over and she knows If she lets this go…then that would be it.

 

_Forever._

 

“Actually, I’m not sorry. I don’t take it back.”

 

Clarke turned to her with a slight frown, “I thought we were going to be just friends.”

 

“Well, maybe I can’t do that anymore. Maybe I can’t handle it.  I c-can’t keep my feelings bottled up like you can,” frustration took over as Lexa’s voice grew stronger with demand, “Can you honestly tell me you don’t have feelings for me, Clarke?”

 

Blue eyes darted around, looking for an escape, but found none and accepted to face this situation head on. Clarke let out a breath with a pleading look, “I have feelings for you, Lexa.” A soft confession.

 

“Then what’s problem? Why can’t we be together?” Lexa’s inches away from Clarke with eyes piercing into her very soul.

 

Clarke’s never felt more vulnerable than when she’s with Lexa. “You really want to know why?”

 

“Yes, I want to know why.”

 

“’Cause I don’t trust myself with you.”

 

The answer catches Lexa off guard and her expression softens in confusion, “What?”

 

“When I’m with you, nothing else matters. I don’t think before I act. I lose myself. When I’m with you, I want to give you all of me, Lexa, and the rational side of me knows that’s dangerous. The rational side knows not to trust _you._ ”

 

“Clarke-,”

 

“You use people, Lexa.”

 

“No! Not you, Clarke. I want you- to be with _you_.”

 

“Last time I gave myself to you, you left-,”

 

“I was scared, but I’m not anymore,” the brunette defends.

 

“And how do I know you won’t get scared later and leave again? What if we try this and then things get too real and you leave _again_. Lexa, can you honestly tell me you know you won’t get sscared and leave again.”

 

Lexa’s jaw shifts beneath a closed mouth. A hard swallow and she grabs Clarkes hands firmly before looking back up at her, “Clarke Griffin, I _promise_ I will do _EVERYTHING_ in my power to make you happy. I made a mistake, but I never want to leave you again. I can’t promise I won’t get scared in the future, but I can promise that I will never stop trying to be with you. I won’t leave you. Please.”

 

Clarke’s lips part as she takes in the words of the stunning girl before her. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen the player so… Serious. Honest. Genuine. And scared. Her heart is pounding and she’s conflicted. The pain she caused last time was unbearable and they had finally worked back up to being good friends, despite the small moments they shared every now and again that were way too intimate to be considered moments of friendship.

 

“I… I-I don’t know. Lexa.” The pleading look in Lexa’s eyes kill her. What a contrast to the cocky and conceited look she’s so used to, “I need time.”

 

Clarke pulls out of Lexa’s grasp, a hand running through golden locks as she speed walks to her car, ignoring the other girl’s calls.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa tries, but her voice dies when she knows it’s no use.

 

She just watches the blonde drive off.


	4. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock singer Lexa's reputation has been trashed for the worst, thanks to her ex, but artist Clarke was never a great listener, especially when it came to gossip. Cue cute shit.

_My reputation's never been worse, so he must like me for me... -Taylor Swift_

 

**_‘Lexa Woods dumped by model girlfriend, Costia Winters…caught cheating...’_ **

****

**_‘Trouble rockstar, Lexa Woods, back at it again…sleeping around…’_ **

****

**_‘Grounders lead singer partying too hard?!’_ **

****

The brunette sighed as she finally turned her phone over on the bar top. Her sister, Anya had dragged her to the grand opening of a friend’s bar. It was packed and kind of a huge deal. Anya told her it’d be good to get out, ‘maybe you’ll meet someone’. She scoffed at the idea. Her reputation was trashed and twisted by the media thanks to her ex. Lexa’s PR agent was currently forming a plan to get her back on the good side of the public, but until then… Everyone steered clear of the girl, thinking she was nothing but trouble. It also attracted the wrong crowd, specifically girls, who she always turned away, despite what was printed about her.

 

Lexa found herself sitting in the back corner of the bar, away from the spotlight and everyone that might pull her into conversation.

 

“Now, _you_ look like you could use a drink.” A raspy voice teases her and pulls her from her self wallowing.

 

Lexa looks up only to lock eyes with the most stunning blonde she’s ever seen. A playful smirk forms on the blonde’s lips and all Lexa wants to do is kiss it away.

 

“Yes, please.” She sighs in relief and the blonde laughs.

 

“Let me guess… Whisky coke. On the rocks?”

 

“You’re good.”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

Lexa watches as the blonde pulls a glass and starts mixing her drink. Her coworker, some guy with curly, dark hair, leans over to her and says something that makes the blonde smile and laugh, once more. It gives Lexa an unease feeling that she doesn’t understand, so she pushes it away as the blonde returns with a cold glass.

 

“Thank you.” A quiet reply.

 

Lexa expects the blonde to leave her to tend to the other party-goers, but to her surprise, she just leans on the counter and starts up a convo.

 

“So, what’s a stunning girl like you, hiding out for at a grand opening?”

 

Maybe she just wanted gossip to run to the media with… The thought angered her.

 

“What are you, an undercover trash writer looking for a quick check?” She snaps at the blonde, but the girl just chuckles.

 

“No. I’m an artist gone bartender for the night who noticed a hot girl sulking in the corner.”

 

“Artist?”

 

“Yeah. Clarke Griffin. Artist extraordinaire. I did the mural on the wall behind you.” She motions with a nod.

 

Lexa looks over her shoulder to see a washed out mural on an exposed brick wall. It’s beautiful, really, and she’s in awe.

 

“Oh…” She says lamely.

 

“It’s okay. Artists aren’t as well known as hot shot lead singers are,” She gives a smooth wink and Lexa has to duck behind a sip of her drink to cover the embarrassed blush that slowly takes over her cheeks, “Even if you’re currently one of the hottest fine artists around right now.”

 

The singer looks over the blonde with a quirked brow before she realizes the artist meant business wise, not physically. Clarke just continues to looked amused.

 

“Sorry, it’s just… My sister dragged me here so I’d get out of the house, but being around people right now is the last thing I want to do. I don’t exactly have the best rep right now”

 

Clarke just shrugs, “People will always talk, but I’ve never been one for listening. My mom always yelled at me for that.”

 

Lexa laughs at that.

 

“So I have a proposition for you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Complete strangers, meeting for the first time. I know nothing about you and you know nothing of me. What do you say to getting to know each other?”

 

Lexa give a skeptical look, “But you do know of me.”

 

“Nope. Never met you. Hot girl sitting alone at a party, who are you? Clarke Griffin, rebellious artist currently leaving her voluntary bartending gig to get to know you…” She holds out a hand with an expectant look and Lexa can’t help, but smile again with a shake of her head.

 

“Lexa Woods, bedroom singer and space lover. Nice to meet you, Clarke.” She grips the girl’s hand, but they don’t shake, they just share a private moment in the bustling bar. “Do you think it’d be unthinkable to leave now, ditching everyone and your volunteering to spend a night of spontaneity with me?”

 

“Yes.” Clarke simply says before dragging a slightly stunned Lexa away.

 

The two girls spend the night walking around and getting to know each other. Clarke shows the singer a few murals that are hidden between buildings and shares her story of how she feel in love with art and became a med school drop out. In return, Lexa tells Clarke how she went from bedroom singer to world famous Grounders lead singer. She also show’s Clarke a clearing on top of a hill in the Hollywood hills and points out star constellations. She tells Clarke that the Seven Sisters are her favorite because it was always easiest to spot when she was little.

 

The night ends early in the morning with a shy, but tight hug. Two days later, Lexa asks Clarke out for coffee. Coffee turns into lunch. Lunch turns into several days of schedule exchanges, lazy nights filled with cuddling and laughter, sleepy mornings with gently touches and waking kisses. Eventually, a year passes and the two are committed. Lexa’s rep turns into one that’s publicly adored. People can’t get over Clexa and Clarke’s artwork takes off even more so – not that she needed or asked for it. Three years pass and Lexa finds herself happier than she’s ever been.

 

Fingers shift over the silver diamond ring before she slides it back into the small black box. Hands shoved into her dress pant pockets.

 

“Ready?” The blonde appears in simple navy blue dress, securing an earing as she looks at her girlfriend with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” she smiles back.

 

Clarke grabs her clutch and they leave for their dinner reservations.


	5. Leather Jackets and Pom Poms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute short about the badass and the cheerleader.

She carried pompoms with a black leather jacket wrapped around her...

 

A cheerleader, she was.  
Wearing his jacket, she does.

 

I mean, that’s what the students said.  
They just assumed she laid in _his_ bed.

 

But when she arrived that morning...  
And greeted a blonde; eyes adoring...

 

They knew they got it wrong.  
For it was _she_ who she belonged.

**_________________**

 

The brunette gave a smirk as she approached the blonde, but soon gave into slight shyness with a slight duck of her head, “I still don’t believe that you _accidentally_ left these at my house.”

 

“Mmm...maybe you’re right...orrr maybe I’m just forgetful. Guess, we’ll never really know.” The blonde casually shrugs before pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss, “You look adorable carrying these, dressed all badass, though.”

 

The brunette groans dropping her head into the crook of a laughing blonde. The cheerleader runs a hand over smooth skin of a tan neck before sliding it into brown locks and massaging her girlfriend’s head.

 

“Clarke! Lexa! Can you two stop edging onto sexual exhibitionism! Coach wants us on the field in ten.” Unnecessary shouting makes the couple groan as their latina friend walks off with the rest of their teasing friends.

 

“Guess, I should go turn these in. I’ll meet you on the field.” Clarke gestures with a slight raise of her pompoms.

 

Lexa sighs with defeat, “Yeah. I guess I can put up with their teasing alone for a few minutes... Well, I might tape Raven’s mouth shut after that stunt.” Green eyes glare over in the direction that their friends walked off in.

 

“Hey,” Clarke gently grabs her girlfriends’ chin to make her face her, “I’ll handle Raven. Anya owes me a favor,” she says with a mischievous look, “Besides, after soccer practice I have the house all to myself and it’d be such a shame if I didn’t take full advantage of it.”

 

Lexa’s smirk returns with a new fire in her eyes, “Clarke Griffin, you’re dirty.”

 

“Not as dirty as you’re going to be after practice, ‘cause you’re going down, Woods!”

 

The brunette scoffs at the blonde’s words as they start walking off, “I’m sorry, who’s team captain?”

 

“Oh, right. Forgive me... _Commander_.”

 

Lexa lets out a growl and Clarke starts running off laughing as the brunette starts to chase her. It doesn’t take long for the captain to catch her laughing girlfriend from behind by the hips only to start leaving a shower of quick kisses down the side of her head and neck.

 

“Griffin! Woods! You’re late and no PDA! That’s ten extra laps! And for God’s sake, Griffin, no pompoms on the field!”

 

The couple immediately break apart in guilt, “Yes, sir...”

 

“Woo! Get it _Commander_!” The team howls out, already running their routine laps.

 

The couple just share a private smile.


	6. What's One More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Clexa family fluff. And then just Clexa smut.

 

 

Clarke smiles to herself as she sits back on the floor of her studio room, admiring her finished work. She brushes a few stray strands of hair from her forehead with the back of – what she thought – was a clean hand, only to slightly laugh at herself, feeling wet paint smear on her skin. At least her hair was out of the way now.

 

_1:08 AM_

Let’s out a tired, yet content, sigh as she stands and puts her finished work on the easel. The large house is quiet – something foreign these days. She quietly pitter-patters down the hall to check on the sleeping kids. She cracks open the door to her eldest son’s room, Aden, who’s past out on his bed, sprawled out in the most typical teenage boy fashion. The faintest snore causes Clarke to chuckle to herself before moving on.

 

Next room, Madi, her eldest daughter, and only a few months younger than Aden. Her and Lexa adopted Madi when she was around six years of age, but honestly, no one could even tell. She looked like Lexa with Clarke’s eyes – they didn’t even notice until Raven pointed it out to them. The girl slept soundly in her black Trikru Gym shirt and silk boxing shorts.

 

Lincoln and Octavia had opened up Trikru Gym about two years ago and to say the least, it’s been a huge success. Octavia had taken Madi under her wing – after many days of begging Clarke and Lexa for permission and Lexa threatening Octavia if anything were to happened to Madi – and had started training Madi in MMA fighting. No surprise, the spit-fire girl was a natural (kind of like her mentor).

 

The third bedroom was shared between the middle children: Xander, the twins, Riley (girl) and Otto, and Crosley – but everyone calls him Crow. _Raven has deemed him her favorite. Birds that flock together….yeah._ Initially, the boys and girls were split up, but then the twins kept ending up in the other’s bed and then the twins had their own room, but Xander and Crow always fell asleep in their room, soooo… They share the largest spare room, _for now._

 

Clarke smiles at the peaceful bunk beds as one head, Crow, pops up for a moment only to fall dead weight back on the bed once he sees it’s just his mom.

 

Lastly, the youngest room. A crib and one small bed – both, which were empty, but Clarke had an idea of where her kids were. She makes her way through the dark house till she reaches a tv lit living room, the volume on the lowest level. Her heart clenches in the most loving way at the scene before her.

 

Lexa, the strong, intimidating, business woman, was sat back in their comfy recliner in boxer shorts, a black t-shirt, glasses perched more so on the lower bridge of her nose, fast asleep. Their barely one year old, Jake (Jacob) was tucked securely in Lexa’s arms, face turned towards his mom’s neck, head on her shoulder, soundly asleep on her chest. And lastly, Markus, their four-year-old, was sleeping like the dead, on the couch right by the recliner, cartoon blanket pulled up to his nose.

 

The artist sighs at the thought of waking any of them.

 

“C’mon buddy,” a soft whisper as she picks up a dead weight Markus. He sleepily moves with a frown before clinging onto his mom like a koala, never opening his eyes. She carries him to his bed and tucks him in, before heading to bed. She debated about waking Lexa, but it’s the weekened and she knows the brunette will mostly likely wake on her own and join her at some point.

 

She does.

 

Around three in the morning, to be precise. The blonde slowly wakes to the bed dipping down and strong, but gentle, hands pulling her backside to her wife’s front side. She hums in approval and snuggles a bit more into the warm body behind her. Full lips lightly press to her bare neck.

 

* * *

 

 

The only other time the large family house is quiet is in the morning on weekends. With – usually – no early morning commitments, everyone sleeps in for a bit longer than on busy weekday mornings. On this particular morning, Clarke stirs awake to see vibrant green eyes looking back at her. She smiles before closing her eyes once more as she stretches out, feeling the full length of her body, and then settling back into the mattress.

 

“Mmmm- hey,” her voice rasps as she looks back at her smiling wife, “What?”

 

Lexa does a slight huff through her nose as a laugh. Her voice comes out rough, still laced with sleep, “You have paint on your forehead,” green eyes dart up to the spot.

 

Clarke frowns as she tries to look up at her own forehead, which just makes Lexa laugh even more before she finds Clarke way too adorable to _not_ kiss her. Soft kisses and slow nose bumps grow more heated when tan hands pull the blonde’s hips more into the brunettes. Clarke smirks into the kiss when Lexa pushes her into the mattress as she moves over her and slowly grinds her morning wood into her panty cladded center.

 

Their breathes hitch when Clarke spreads her legs more and the head of Lexa’s dick presses into her clit. Clarke arches as Lexa slides a hand down the underside of where her thigh meets her ass. A hand works on pulling lacy panties down milky legs as lips start kissing down the artist’s neck.

 

“Lexa…” A pleading rasp.

 

Full lips smirk as they move up to Clarke’s ear, “I got you baby girl.”

 

There’s movement between them and then Clarke moans when she feels Lexa pushing her hard cock between her folds. Sapphire blue meets piercing green with nails digging deliciously into the back of the brunette’s neck.

 

“You’re such a tease,” blue eyes narrow.

 

Lexa confirms her wife’s statement by edging the head of her dick at her entrance, but never fully pushing in, “You tease me. I tease you. We end up with another kid…”

 

Clarke looks at her with raised eyebrows, “You tryin’ to tell me something, Woods?” She questions with a tilt of her head while hooking a foot behind Lexa’s ass and grinding up into her pulsing cock. The head pushes in and Lexa can’t help, but pant out with a slight thrust as her head falls into the crook of her wife’s neck.

 

“Eight. What’s one more…” She starts up a slow rhythm, pushing in a bit further each time.

 

Clarke moans as both hands grasp firmly onto tan shoulders. Lexa slides a hand up Clarke’s side, over her stomach, hip, and squeezes just below her ribs with lips peppering down chest. When Lexa bottoms out, Clarke works her inner muscles, determined to hold her there for a moment longer. Lexa groans with her free hand reaching up to grip the top of the bed frame; flexing. Hips push into each other with bruising force.

 

“How ‘bout you carry this one,” Clarke muses with a breathy pant.

 

Lexa holds herself up a bit with the support of the bedframe. She smiles down at Clarke as she starts working her hips again, hand gripping the blonde’s thigh for more control.

 

“We can adopt again.”

 

Lexa picks up her speed and thrusts up a bit hitting that spot in Clarke that makes her body quiver.

 

“Fuh- uck. Lexa-ah..” Nearing black, ocean eyes disappear behind closed lids.

 

Clarke arches up with a tossed back head and fists gripping the bed sheets. Her straining neck looks too good for Lexa to pass up, so she leans back down, adjusting her position to start nipping at Clarke’s pulse point. Clarke’s hands automatically move to claw at the tan back, but Lexa’s dominate side is taking over as she immediately grips the blonde’s wrists and holds them above her head against the bed; pushing down on them in an aggressive manner. It only makes Clarke’s inner walls start clenching around Lexa’s cock, tighter.

 

“Ugh, Clarke!” She growls through clenched teeth into the other girl’s shoulder.

 

Clarke suddenly pulls out of Lexa’s grip pushes against the brunette. Lexa knows what she’s doing and fights back. There’s a second of struggle, but the brunette grips her hands again and traps them between the bed and a strong forearm. Clarke pushes up with her body with challenging eyes and Lexa growls with a quick hand gripping right under the defiant girl’s jaw. They pause for a moment with Lexa deep in her. Clarke smirks up at her with mischievous eyes and pushes up a bit. Green eyes glaze over and Lexa pushes down on her neck with dominance, but not enough to cut off her breathing.

 

The brunette leans down by Clarke’s ear, “Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Good girl…” she hums out.

 

Lexa’s hand grips just a bit tighter as she picks up her thrusting again. Clarke groans at the pleasure at being so full, Lexa always hitting her just right, and soon her wife is completely rutting into her. Just as Clarke is on the edge of coming – _very hard –_ Lexa bends down once more.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking come,” She growls out as her cock starts pulsing with in her.

 

Clarke feels like all the air’s been knocked out of her as she struggles to control herself, locking her body up as Lexa pounds into her. Clarke lets out a whimper as Lexa pants hotter in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. With one last thrust and a drawled out, “Fu-uck,” Lexa comes, pushes against her inner walls.

 

Lexa starts kissing down the side of her wife’s panting face. Clarke feels light headed with her orgasm right on the edge, barely clinging on.

 

“So good… You’re such a- a good girl…” The praise really does something to the blonde, making her feel some type of way that she was never aware of until she met Lexa…and Lexa likes to use it to her advantage. _Every._ Chance. She. _Gets._

 

Clarke whimpers once more as Lexa slowly withdrawals her semi hard dick.

 

“You did so good, baby. Help me out, will you…” She whispers as she moves a pale hand onto her warm cock.

 

Clarke regains control of her breathing as she starts working Lexa’s thick shaft back up.

 

“Baby…” the brunette pleads with a slight thrust.

 

The blonde knows what she’s asking for and won’t hesitate to give it to her as she moves down and dips her tongue into the slit of her head. The brunette huffs out with a slight moan. Clarke starts working the cock in her mouth as her hand starts massaging Lexa’s balls. Her cock is standing tall and hard in seconds.

 

“C’mere, baby,” Lexa pulls her wife back up to her while putting her hand back on her dick to still work her.

 

Lexa moans at tasting herself on Clarke’s tongue and she runs her dexterous fingers through Clarke’s drenched folds. By now, Clarke is too sensitive to bare and her jaw locks when she whimpers; her hand stopping to – mindfully – grip Lexa’s cock for stability. Lexa slightly hisses at the pressure as she pauses her ministrations.

 

She gives Clarke a moment, but once the blonde give a shaky nod Lexa continues, and pushes two fingers in.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby girl.” She mumbles into her hair as she works Clarke back up to the edge and then pulling out at the last second.

 

Each time, desperation and an empty feeling washes over Clarke as she catches her breath. Lexa starts up again thrusting two fingers into Clarke, stopping, starting again till Clarke is on the edge once more. The blonde is a shaking, whimpering mess when Lexa starts leaving her fingers in, pressed up against her walls and she tries to cling onto the edge. It gets to be so overwhelming that Clarke’s eyes grow wet and she feels light headed with the prolonged edging.

 

Honestly, Lexa is surprised she was able to carry this on for so long without being disturbed by the kids, but she’s not complaining.

 

“Sshhh, baby. I got you.” She comforts as she moves over the blonde, her cock straining in hand as she pumps it a few times before pushing the weeping head against Clarke’s entrance.

 

Another whimper and Lexa slowly pushes in and settles. She leaves gentle kisses along Clarke’s jaw and neck as she starts a slow build up. Clarke’s nails dig into tan shoulder once more and then…

 

“Let go…” Lex softly breathes out in her ear before speeding up.

 

“Fuck! LEXA!” The blonde practically arches off the bed with a death grip on Lexa’s back, but the clawing pain only adds to her pleasure as the brunette pounds into her at a bruising pace, the bed moving with each aggressive thrust. Clarke’s walls clamp down painfully good around her cock and she does one more forceful thrust before coming undone with a strained moan through clenched teeth. She’s mindful of her weight as she lays fully on top of the blonde, both panting.

 

The brunette hides away in the crook of Clarke’s damp neck, before tuning to leave light kisses. Lexa worships Clarke’s body because she is a goddess, the love her life, soulmate, mother of her children, and the first and only woman to selflessly love (and show said love) Lexa completely for who she is. Every part. For every second. Of every day. Even during the bad. Even during the good.

 

And vice versa.

 

“I love you… So much.” A soft confession breaks the quiet morning.

 

“And I, you, Niron…. Mrs. Woods.” Lexa smirks before kissing the blonde with love.

 

And then a slap to a tan arm sends Lexa pulling back with disbelief, looking at a scolding blonde.

 

_But, those ocean eyes…_

“If you got me pregnant again, so help me God, Lexa-,”

 

Lexa breaks out into laughter as Clarke starts yelling, but falling into her own laughter.

 

“The kids and I will be at your every beck-n-call, Clarke.”

 

The artist smiles at the promise and then at the sound of her name… Lexa shifts and she notices her cock is still very much so, buried in her. She grips a little tighter on the back of the tan neck and shifts her eyes between vibrant green.

 

“Say my name again,” her voice drops and octave…

 

A flicker of recognition passes over green with dilated pupils, “Clarke…” She says it more as a warning, but it’s exactly what the blonde wanted and now she’s pressing herself so desperately into Lexa and Lexa’s resolve to not give in isn’t very strong at the moment.

 

A reluctant moan sounds out as Clarke pulls her back in.

 

* * *

 

“Momma, can we go to the park today?” Markus asks as he cautiously sets his full bowl of cereal on the table next to her, milk threatening to wave the cereal out of the bowl.

 

“You want to go to the park?” She smiles as she picks him up and settles him sideways on her lap, his feet settling between her legs.

 

He nods.

 

“I want to go to the park!” - “Me too!” Both the twins look up with hopeful faces.

 

“We can go after breakfast, then.”

 

Luckily, the park is only a five minute walk away.

 

Clarke sets Lexa’s coffee mug in front of her with Lexa giving her a, “Thanks, babe,” and a kiss, the blonde joins the table with her own mug and plate of food. Aden’s feeding Jake with the airplane technique, sound affects and all, and Madi is telling Xander and Otto about her last MMA practice. The two younger boys are completely enthralled in her wild story about how she pinned this other boy with a new tactic that Octavia recently taught her. Her hands move around with exaggerated gestures and Clarke help, but laugh a bit before looking back at her wife.

 

“Remember, I have dance class at one, today.” Aden tosses over his shoulder.

 

And Clarke replies with a, “I’m taking you today. I have to stop by the gallery, anyway, to drop of a few pieces,” and Aden nods before focusing back on a hand-banging Jake, who leans forward with an open mouth, demanding of more food.

 

 

 Crow finishes heating up his oatmeal and sits by Clarke with a smile, "Morning, mom."

 

"Good morning, baby boy," She smiles back at him with a hand rubbing his back lovingly and he turns back to his food. Markus is currently chewing cereal with a small drip of milk on the corner of his mouth as he leans back against his momma while familiar green eyes observe everyone else. And Lexa… Lexa has her glasses perched back on her nose as she reads over the newspaper.

 

“Oh, Anya and Raven are joining us for dinner,” Lexa informs.

 

“Is Tristian coming?” Madi abruptly pauses her exciting story and Riley joins in on the questioning, staring wide eyed at Lexa.

 

They love when their cousin comes over ‘cause then they’re not so outnumbered by the boys (adults don’t count).  Though, Riley will still cling onto her twin brother, Otto.

 

“Yes, they’re bringing Tris.”

 

The girls cheer and Clarke starts going over what they need to pick up at the grocery store to make Chicken Alfredo.

 

_What a life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, and if the smut was sucky and/or disappointing - not that great at it, but eh... I really liked this family concept because I've experienced it first hand and honestly, I've never felt more love or happiness than when I was in a home like that. :)


	7. You Do Still Trust Me, Don't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School au. Lexa and Clarke promise to run away together, so they can be together in peace. 
> 
> Inspired by 'you do still trust me, don't you • bellamy & octavia' -sparksfly221 on YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors or mistakes. Enjoy :)

_Whispered voices and reassuring touches fill the darkness of the night._

_"It's going to be okay. I promise," the slightly taller girl swears._

_The other girl struggles to control her fear, her tears, her quivering voice, "We're going to get caught. I can't- we shouldn't do this-"_

 

_"Hey-"_

_"I can't LOSE you."_

_"You are NOT going to lose me, okay? I love you and I won't let anything happen to you...to US."_

_The shorter girl relaxes slightly at the strong words and embrace of her partner. The taller one keeps her eyes locked with hers; strong conviction, "Do you trust me?"_

_"Yes."_

_The taller girl pulls her in tighter with a loving kiss to the side of her head, "It's going to be okay."_

_"I love you..."_

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe they did it. They left..." Clarke frowns as she looks at the students slowly arriving across the school campus.

The brunette's jaw clenches with a hard swallow and a lift of her head, "And tonight it'll be us." She rolls against the wall around the corner to a space that's more  _hidden._

Clarke follows, leaning back against the wall, and avoiding soft green eyes. Tan fingers gently wrap around her hand. A shake of her head with an unsteady exhale, "Lexa.. I don't...," her eyes shut tight because just the thought of getting caught.

 _If this goes wrong._... How did they get to be so unfortunate to be born in a place with controlling leaders. Nia vs Jaha. Polis vs Arkadia. Lexa vs Clarke. This is their only shot to escape because if they get caught then...that's it. Dead. Or worse....locked up forever.

"Clarke," she calls her name, but the blonde doens't move, "Clarke, look at me," her voice rings stronger with a slight tug and a step forward.

Stormy blue finally meets vibrant green. Lexa's eyes shift between Clarke's with an unwavering look, "You do still trust me, don't you?"

She doens't even have to think, "With my life," _because that's exactly what she's doing_ , " I love you."

"And I you. I won't let anything happen to you."

A sudden body jolts them both, but the sight of the blue eyed brunette puts them at ease.

"Hey, the group is coming, so you better wrap this up. You've got three minutes."

"Thanks, O." Lexa nods and Octavia gives less than a smile before disappearing.

Clarke doens't want to think or talk anymore, so once their friend is gone, she pulls Lexa in for an overwhelming kiss. Lexa steadies herself with two hands on Clarke's biceps and returns the kiss. Sudden shouting from Clarke's group as they start arrive, forces the two appart.

"May we meet again, niron."

"May we meet again," Clarke whispers back before breaking free of her embrace and walking off to her group.

* * *

 

"Hey, babe!" Finn yells out.

Clarke internally cringes as she walks into Finn's embrace and he pulls her in for a forcefull kiss and then pulling away with a smile. His arm is drapped over her shoulder and she has to force herself not to shrug it off.

"Clarke, did you hear?" Bellamy starts. She frowns with a shake of her head as her eyes dart around the group, noticing who's missing, and eyes settling on Octavia. 

Octavia's eyes may seem unreadable, but Clarke knows what she's silently telling her.  _This is how you save her._ And then O's mouth starts to actually move, "Raven ran away."

_I know._

"What?" Her voice cracks in disbelief. 

Finn tugs her closer, "Yeah with one of those dirty Grounders," he nods off towards a distant group.

Her eyes follow his line of sight and settle on green. 

"I can't believe her. I thought she was better than that." Wick tosses with bitterness.

Lexa's group starts eyeing their group more blantanly and the tension becomes more evident with each passing second.

"The fuck are you looking at, filth!" Murphy shouts before he groans in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass," O scolds the boy.

"What did you say?" A booming voice grabs their attention.

The distant group...not so distant now with Lincoln swiftly approaching Murphy with the undeniable intention of pulling Murphy forward. And he does. Octavia stumbles back as Murphy steps back and LIncoln pushing past the group to size up the shorter boy. The two groups quickly react.

"Lincoln! Let it go," Lexa commands.

The muscular boy eyes Murphy a few seconds longer and then huffs and rejoins his group.

"Yeah, you tell him Commander. Reign your bitch in and while you're at it, stop eyeing mine."

"Finn!" - "What the fuck did you call her!" Clarke yells and pushes the cocky boy off of her at the same time, Lexa roars with rage, turning on her heel, and invading Finn's space.

"Oh, c'mon _Commander,_ " he smiles sicknely, "Everyone knows you want her. We see the way you look at her," he says his next few words slowly and taughtenly, "You want to. Fuck. Her."

As soon as the last word leaves his mouth, Lexa aggressivley grabs the lapels of his jacket and shoves him against the wall. Everyone in both groups shout and yell. Lexa just growls in his face  through clenched teeth, "If you think I'd ever want to fuck any one of you stuck up Arkers, you're dreaming. I'd rather float than kiss any one of you." 

With that she shoves him back against the wall once more, causing him to hit his head before letting her grip go and he falls to the ground. Her eyes dart to Clarke's, seeing fear. 

"Fucking..." The boy groans and then Echo shouts for Lexa to turn around.

Before she can react, Finn's already pulled her back to land a punch. She can taste the rust of blood in her mouth, but doens't think much of it as she defends herself from his next punch.

"Finn, stop!" Clarke can't help herself.

Lexa manages to sweep his feet and moves on top of him with him pushing against her. She lands a punch, but then he flips them and he shoves her head into the ground. There's a struggle. But, when he pulls back to throw another punch, Lexa quickly moves up with the blade of her knife against his throat. Everyone freezes. Finn's fist unclenches and he raises both of his hands in surrender. Slowly she moves out from him, but remains on her knees with her blade against his throat.

"Lexa..."

She's not sure who's voice it is... She can't focus on anything, but the anger clawing it's way through her body, filling her. His words are still ringing in her hears and she can't stop herself from growling. She throws her blade on the ground and immediately starts pounding into Finn. Everyone starts shouting at her, but she can't hear them. Red stains her fist as she holds the struggling boy down with her weight and other hand.

"Lexa, stop! You're killing him!"

Finn's movements start to cease and then reality hits. He's still breathing, blood dripping from his face, but that's not what stopped her.

"Stand up..." the low rasp of the voice sends a deathly chill down her spine.

She's still panting from her actions, but she catches her breath a few seconds later. Her jaw strains as she slowly stands above the beaten boy, her eyes trained on him. 

"Look at me..."

Lexa swallows before turning and facing her. Blue meets green. She feels a slight sting at the digging of her own blade against her neck. She's never seen the blonde so...cold. It physically pains her more than the knife.  _I went too far_ , repeats in her head. The blonde eyes her group to tend to Finn and they don't hesitate, immediatly moving to him. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you," disgust drips from her lips.

Lexa just stares with daring eyes. Clarke drops the knife, but throws a punch. The action hurts Lexa, more than the actual landing of the punch. Her heart hurts. Her group yells and starts to move towards Clarke - who doens't even flinch - but Lexa stops them with a quick yell and a hand up. Clarke's eyes remain on Lexa as the girl wipes the blood from her nose and stands back up. Tears threaten to fall from blue eyes. Clarke grabs Lexa's leather jacket and lands another punch and Lexa just let's her.

_I deserve it._

"I trusted you," another hit, "I trusted you," she shoves her and Lexa stumbles down, taking a knee and a hand to the ground to steady herself.

She can feel the blood drip from her face as she drops her forhead to her arm that’s resting over her knee.

"Clarke... I think that's enough." O, tries.

"I can't believe I was going to leave with you..." the confession makes everyone freeze with wide eyes, "I hate you," Lexa feels her heart crack, "and I never want to see you again,” another crack, “You're dead to me," and then it breaks.

Octavia finally pulls the blonde away. Lexa finally falls back on the ground as Lincoln and Echo run over to her aid.

* * *

 

The day's events play over in Clarke's head on a loop. It scared her...to see Lexa that way; to see herself that way. Finn's bloody face, burned into her brain. It's just seemingly endless pain.

"How's your hand?" Octavia questions as she removes the ice pack from her numb hand.

_If only her heart was as numb as her hand._

"Fine," she mutters.

"You did the right thing, honey. I still can't believe Raven left with one of _them._ I really thought she was smarter than that," her mom calls out, "The council is meeting tomorrow to figure out how so many people are leaving."

Clarke wants to throw up at how disgusting this whole town is. Her own mother... O gives a quick smile and a nod in agreement.

"Yeah. Well, Murphy is here, so get your stuff. I think this party will be good for you."

Clarke just shrugs the girl away and turns into the couch, "No. He's in a coma, O."

"And laying here isn't going to change that. He's going to be fine, Clarke."

"Octavia's right, Clarke. You should go. Just be home before crufew."

"Mom-,"

A car horn blares from outside.

"Clarke, go, before I forcibly kick you out."

A beat passes and then Clarke gives in and grabs her bag. 

"Bye, Mrs. G," O calls out one last time before dragging Clarke out to the car.

 

"Hurry up!" Murphy urges, his usual bored voice is laced with an uncharacteristic urgency. 

The two girls quickly jump in and the car takes off. Clarke's heart is beating so hard, she wouldn't be surprised if her two friends could hear it.

"What's the rush? You're going to draw attention," the brunette's voice strains in concern.

Murphy just shakes his head, "Sorry I-," he takes a deep breath before calming himself and driving at a more socially acceptable pace, "Nerves."

O, studies him a bit longer before nodding and sitting back in her seat, "Have you heard from anyone?"

"Bell sent a text about an hour ago. Said the party was just what he needed."

She lets out a dry laugh, "He would say that."

Despite her sarcastic tone, Clarke can see her visibly relax in her seat as she looks out her window. The rest of the ride carries on in silence for the next two hours. Yes, two hours. When the town starts to disappear, Murphy kills the lights and drives cautiously a mile further before pulling off to the edge of the road near a dense forest. The trio quietly exit the car as Octavia takes the lead. Eyes adjusted to the darkness, O's eyes dart between thick tree trunks before she locks onto one. Murphy and Clarke quickly follow as she runs over to a distant tree. Her hand reaches up, fingers running over a small carved out gear marking. One leg of the gear is slightly longer than the rest. A smile breathes life out over Octavia's face.

"This way."

The three walk for about an hour, fear stopping  them everytime they hear a slight rustle in the leaves around them, but they manage to make it to their destination: a stone wall. The three start walking along the wall, fingers running along the dense stones.

"Here." The boy whispers as he pulls out a loose stone.

The three work together to strategically pull out the loose stones, clearing a small hole in the wall for them to climb through. Once on the other side, they rebuild the wall, making sure to leave no trace of their existance and then they continue their walk for another hour. They walk until the town lights disappear. They walk until reality sinks in. Clarke's feet slowly come to a halt and her friends pause to look back at her 

"Clarke..." O whispers.

The blonde slowly looks back and only sees forest. No town. No lights. No wall. No mother. No controlling leaders. What did she see then? 

Freedom.

A smile slowly spreads across her face as she looks back at her two friends and then a nearing hysteric laugh. She's filled with happiness with the sudden urge to run. Murphy and Octavia look at each other, smiles soon appearing on their faces as they realized what Clarke just realized and they start to run with her. They run until they see a clearing. Then they run harder, faster. They run until they start to see still car headlights. They run until the shouting starts echoing their way. Clarke runs until she sees another person running towards her.

Her lungs are burning, body screaming for her to stop, but she's too happy to pay any mind to the pain. Instead she pushes harder, right into strong arms. Her body collides with another and she grips it tight, not caring if they fall to ground. But the other, steadies them, nonetheless. Clarke can finally breathe in peace, though the shock of it all is still there. The arms around her tight and pick her up off the ground a bit in joy. Once her feet touch ground again, she pulls back with a face breaking smile.

"Hello, beautiful," Lexa smiles with a slight laugh.

Clarke, runs her thumbs over the healing cuts and bruises on Lexa's face, She's still stunning, but slightly hotter now with a beaten edge. The pain of her hurting her girlfriend earlier surfaces, but Lexa puts her at ease with a shake of her head, "I'm fine. I'm  _more_ than fine."

"I'm sorry-,"

"Clarke, we're free. I don't care. I love you."

The blonde smiles and pulls her in for a searing kiss.

"Hey! We need to go. We don't want to draw attention."

Clarke looks over towards the source of the voice.  _Bellamy._ The boy smiles as everyone starts getting into the blacked out cars. Arms drap over Bell's shoulders from behind and he turns to see a smirking Echo. Murphy is tugged into the back of a pick up truck by Emori with Monty and Harper in the front. Octavia is bitting her lower lip with a hard smile, excitement bubbling up as she pulls Lincoln into a rover, joining Bell and Echo. 

"Let's go home," Lexa smiles as she slips her fingers between Clarke’s.

They climb into the back of a muscle car and Clakre doesn't even bother to look at who's riding in the front until a voice snaps at her.

"Can you stop eye fucking your girlfriend long enough to say hello? God, Griffin, what kind of friend _are_ you?"

Her eyes go wide as she looks up to see a smirking Raven and Anya looking back at her and Lexa.

"Raven!" She immediatly lunges between the seats to pull Raven in for a hug, hands gripping her iconic red jacket.

"You miss me," She laughs out as she returns the hug.

Clarke pulls back when she feels Lexa's hand on her back and the car start to move. 

"I can't believe we did it," she breathes out, unsure of if she's saying it to them or more to herself.

Lexa kisses the side of her head before pulling her into her side. Clarke happily rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as they drive off.

"So where's home?" She mutters as she plays with Lexa's hand.

Brunette hair shifts as Lexa looks down at their hands and then shifts to look at Clarke, "You do still trust me, don't you?"

Clarke looks up at her with a small smile, which Lexa mirrors.

"With my life."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about deleting the first story. I feel like it turns people away from the rest of the stories here. What do you think? Thanks for reading guys! I love the support and feedback you've been giving :)


	8. Drunk Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of two hilarious posts I saw on IG. Some Ranya, with Clexa endgame. Lexa's a hopeless mess when she gets too drunk, Clarke's not a babysitter, and Raven might be Anya's one weakness. High school au.

"Woah! Griffin, who spit in your jungle juice?" Raven grips the raging blonde's arms to steady her and keep her from storming off further.

Their school's football team won the championship and Bellamy decided to have the afterparty at the Blake house. Everything was great really...till it wasn't. Lexa Woods, school stud, star quarterback, and famously dating Clarke Griffin, might have partied a little too hard, which is why Raven's blonde friend was leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"You can tell Lexa that I broke up with my annoying girlfriend, so she can stop crying," Raven frowned at that, "I'm her girlfriend not a babysitter, and I'm not dealing with her now after she  _promised_ she wouldn't do this. _Again._  If you need me I'll be at Miller's... And by need me, I mean Lexa better be on the verge of dying from alcohol poisoning, passed out, lips blue, otherwise don't bother," and with that Clarke pushes past the brunette and disappears into the sea of high schoolers.

"What the fuck...," She shakes her head with tossed up hands before she starts searching for - the apparently  _crying_ \- QB. 

It doesn't take long, honestly. Murphy was standing in the kitchen with a red cup in hand, wearing a bored expression as he stared down at the corner of the room. Raven beelined over only to find Lexa sitting against the wall on the ground, head tilted back with tear streaks and her own red cup in hand resting next to her.

"What the hell...," she mutters to herself as Murphy looks over at her.

"Oh good. My shift is over," just as he turns to leave, Raven doesn't even flinch as she blindly -  _and_ _accurately -_ grabs the back collar of his shirt.

"Remember when we learned that bridge survived thousands of years of rugged weather and three wars...and then I blew it up?" Raven slowly meets the bored boy's gaze. He rolls his eyes already knowing there's no escape, "What the hell did she do now? I just ran into Princess and I've never seen anyone burn something with just a look, but I swear that girl could burn Tungsten."

"Facinating," Murphy drawls out at Raven matches his deadpanned expression, "Commander, here is crying because the Princess is isn't single."

"She's literally dating Clarke."

"I know. Have fun," he pats her shoulder before walking off, leaving Raven to deal with Lexa, solo.

The mechanic sighs before kneeling down to Lexa's level. The girl sniffles as green eyes drift towards her, "Ray-aaaaahhhsssss."

"What happened, Woods?"

"She's dating someone."

"Lex-," Raven starts, but Lexa cuts her off, suddenly going off on a tangent.

"I asked her if she was single. I was trying to be flirty and she said no. She rejected me.  _ME._ And I got mad and I asked her who she was dating and she showed me a picture of her kissing some girl and I just- I...," and then a new set of tears started falling down Lexa's cheecks.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes, closing them, and took a deep breath; mentally calming herself. It took a lot of self control to not just blow up on the ridiculously drunk girl before her. She patted Lexa's shoulder very unenthusiastically and tapped just a bit harder with each one, out of annoyance. Lexa didn't seem to notice, though.  _She's too drunk to even know she's dating Clarke..._

A pair of black boots appeared by Raven's side and her eyes travel up the body only to be met with a hot dirty blonde with cheek bones sharper than her exacto-blade.  _Anya_. The girl's eye brow quirks in questioning as Raven stands.

"Why is Lexa crying on the floor?"

"She's drunk."

"And?"

Raven tilts her head, the reasoning annoying her before she even speaks it, "She saw a picture of Clarke's girlfriend," she deadpans.

Anya's face mirrors one of confusion as she hesitates her question, "...But, she  _is_ Clarke's girlfriend."

"I fucking know."

Anya finally understands and her face falls into one similar to Raven's as she looks down at her ridiculous cousin, Irritation already setting in knowing she'll be the one that has to deal with Lexa at the end of the night.

"I'll help you," the mechanic offers.

* * *

Two hours and a few irritating mishaps later, the two girls managed to finally get Lexa to sleep in her bed. Raven collapses onto the living room couch with her arm resting over her eyes and a foot propped up on the couch arm. Anya sits in the recliner across from her mentally choosing her next set of words  

_And actions._

"Thanks for- ya know..," Raven's arm falls from her eyes as she turns her head to look at the struggling blonde, "I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but... You were kind of a blessing tonight."

The brunette's eyes raise in amusement, "Well... It was my pleasure. I'd be happy to  _bless you_ any time," she smirks and Anya rolls her eyes.

"I knew that would go to your head. You're too much, Reyes."

"And here I thought you were finally being brave enough to take me on."

"Take you on? And did you just call me a coward?"

Raven does and uncommitted shrug as she looks around the room. Anya just laughs.

"Right. Pretty sure I could handle you just fine little bird."

Raven's head snaps back to Anya's gaze at the nickname; pupils dilating. Anya just smirks in a challenging manner.

"Wanna test that theory?"

When Raven stands, Anya's face falls into slight fear, "W-what?"

"You can handle me," Raven moves over Anya and straddles her on the recliner, "Prove it," She confidently moves Anya's hands onto her hips and then tosses her arms over the blonde's shoulders as she pulls her in for a kiss.

* * *

 

The next morning Lexa frowns at the realization that she's awake, but doesn't dare open her eyes. Her head is pounding and she can feel her phone vibrating as text messages come in. A slight groan and she squints her eyes open as she slowly tilts her screen up letting her eyes adjust to light without blinding herself. After seeing several texts from too many people to count and not enough from her actual girlfriend - who she vaguely remembers fighting with last night - she drops her head into her pillow with another groan. 

A few minutes pass and she finally decides to make some coffee. Her fingers thread through her brown locks, willing to rub the pain in her head away, as she spots Anya in the kitchen wearing a smile too bright for this early in the morning. 

"She lives."

Lexa pushes past her cousin to grab a coffee mug from the cabinet, "Could you have been any louder last night," she mumbles.

Anya erupts in laughter, "I'm surprised you heard anything in your near-alcohol-poisoning state." 

"I wasn't that drunk."

Anya tilts her head in amusement as Lexa finally faces her, coffee in hand, "You were flirting with Clarke."

"So? She's my girlfriend," she sips from her mug.

"You asked her if she was single," Lexa just stares with a shrug not getting it, "And then you cried when she said she wasn't."

Lexa chokes on her caffeine, "What?"

"And then you cried harder when Clarke showed you a picture of her girlfriend," Anya was clearly pleased with Lexa's reaction.

Lexa went through about ten emotions in the span of five seconds while trying to remember the events of last night and trying to understand how anyone - let alone herself - could get to that level of stupidly drunk.

And then it hits her, "fuck," she speed walks to grab her phone from her room to look up her text conversation with Clarke.

"Oh, and Clarke told Raven she broke up with her annoying girlfriend, so maybe you could stop crying about it," her cousin called out from the next room.

Lexa wanted bang her head against the wall at how stupid she was. Her texts consisted of her begging Clarke to not be mad at her and Clarke basically saying they were over and she wasn't going to respond anymore. Lexa basically blew up her phone.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

She promised Clarke she would never get that drunk again. She promised she was done being the  _pre-Clarke_ Lexa. She tore through her closet, pulling on a clean shirt, tugging on jeans, and hopping from foot to foot as she fumbled to pull her boots on while grabbing her bag and keys.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Lexa was moving a mile a minute as she rushed towards the door, "To burry my pride for forgiveness."

"She's not home."

Lexa froze with one foot out the door before leaning back to demand Anya for answers.

"She's at Miller's."

And then she was gone. Lexa can't remember the last time she drove like she was in Fast-n-Furious and she was thankful she managed to get to Miller's without getting pulled over. A few quick strides and she was ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door. It felt like an hour before the door swung open with a very displeased looking Miller.

"Lexa, what the hell?"

She didn't pay mind as she pushed past him and looked around as she headed into his living room with him following close behind, "Where is she? Clarke!"

Just then the blonde appears from the kitchen opening with a look of anger and irritation, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lexa cringed at the sharpness of the blonde's voice and the storm that grew darker with each passing second in her eyes.

"Clarke, please-,"

"Get out-," - "Lexa, you should leave-," Clarke was burning with rage and Miller was on the edge of physically throwing Lexa out.

_Or at least he would try to...._

"I'm sorry!"

Clarke growls as she aggressively drags Lexa outside and closes the door behind them.

_At least she wasn't leaving her._

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just bust through people's houses at seven in the morning on a Saturday, especially after the shit you pulled last night, and expect me to just forgive you-," - "I know-," - "You _PROMISED!"_ \- "I know, bu-," - "You promised me and you did it anyway!," - "Clar-," "NO!"

Lexa pulls back, feeling like she was just slapped in the face by Clarke's rage.

"You said I made you want to be a better person."

"You do!"

"No! You're  _exactly_ who you've always been. Living it up means more to you than our relationship, that's fine, just own it, and stop pretending like you were ever actually falling for me in the first place."

"How could you say that!" That made Lexa mad. It wasn't Clarke, what burned her up was that she made Clarke feel like that; like she never actually loved her. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand to keep her from leaving and show her she was serious. Green eyes pierced blue, "Clarke, I love you, okay? I'm  _IN LOVE_ with you. I've  _NEVER_ been even half as happy in my life as I am when I'm with you. I want to marry you one day and I will do everything in my power to make you see how much you are loved. I want to share a loft with you in college and make you breakfast on our first day and when I tease you about sleeping in too much I want you to throw a pillow at me before I leave for my early run. I want to take care of you when you’re sick and buy you flowers when you have a shitty day. When you start pre-med and all you do is sleep when you’re home, I’ll take pictures while you sleep and tell you how cute you are even if you tell me you hate it because I know you actually love it. I want to grow a family with you an I just-," Lexa struggles to further explain her feelings as she tosses up her hands and shifts her jaw, "Clarke, please. I made a mistake. I messed up, but I know our love is stronger than that. I always said love was weakness, but then I met you and you, Clarke Griffin, are one of the strongest people I've ever met, so I know love is anything, but weak... And I love you..."

Clarke's eyes shift between Lexa's pleading ones with her lips slightly parted as she processes Lexa's whole profession of love for her. Clarke doesn't think she's ever felt more overwhelmed with love before and she's really not sure how to interpret it as she physically looks around to find words, like they'll just appear in the air before her. Her eyes drift back to Lexa's and suddenly she's really not sure how she could build a life without looking at those green eyes every day.

Without further thought, Clarke pulls Lexa's lips to her's with a soft hand sliding on the back of her tan neck. The two sigh into the kiss, finally being able to breathe again. Lexa's hands grips the blonde's hips and pull her closer as their kissing grows softer with gentle nose bumps. Their foreheads rest against one another as they pull apart.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Understandable."

"I love you too."

Lexa breathes out a smile as she press her full lips to the soft one's before her, again.

"Clarke Griffin, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm already your girlfriend, dumbass," the blonde deadpans.

"I just need confirmation... I might still be slightly drunk still," she whispers against the blonde's lips in guilt.

But, Clarke just laughs with a shake of her head, "Yes, Lexa Woods, I will be your girlfriend."

Lexa lets out a breath of relief and her body relaxes. Clarke loosely laces a hand with Lexa's as she starts to pull her back into the house, "C'mon, I'm getting my stuff, you're apologizing to Miller, and then you're taking me to breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am."

Clarke pauses mid step to glare back at her innocently smiling girlfriend.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I am not  _cute_ , Klark," Lexa scoffs, "I'm a badass with abs of steel."

"Whatever stops the tears, Commander," the blonde teases as they head inside.

"Claaaaarrrrke," Lexa groans out as they shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not deleting the first chapter. Thank you for the feedback :) I might just move chapter one then, but does anyone know if you move a chapter, how does it affect the comments that are on it and which ever chapter you swap it with? Like do the comments stay with that chapter or will it say chapter 1 on the comment even though it's switched with a different chapter? Does that make sense? I'm a mess. Halp. lol


	9. Insta-Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke (artist and creator) and Lexa (athletic model, extreme sports enthusiast, and creator of Trikru athletics) are famous through social media and their fandom forms the ship 'Clexa' thus ensuing chaos from Raven and Anya. >:]
> 
> Lexa's also a gay mess.

_The screen goes from black to a close up of a smiling brunette._

_“Hey, guys! I’m Lexa Woods and you’re watching Trikru TV!”_

 

She gives a smiling wink with a show of her tongue, only to run away from the camera, revealing the edge of a cliff. No hesitation the camera person follows as Lexa jumps of the cliff, flips, and then dives down into the ocean water below. Cheering echoes from people off camera as she rises up to the surface with pumping fists.

 

“Who is she? Is she single? And if not, does she have a hot sister?” Raven questions as she leans over Clarke’s shoulder to get a closer look at her phone screen.

 

Blue eyes glaze over as she continues to watch the video of the stunning brunette, which happens to contain too much exercise and not enough of the brunette’s toned, tan, abs. _At least, that’s what Clarke thinks -_ because in reality it seemed the brunette showed off her abs every chance she got. 

 

_“Can you put a shirt on? We’re literally about to eat," she blinks, "In a public place.” A blonde with sharp cheekbones throws a shirt at Lexa’s head, who just laughs, as the blonde rolls her eyes._

 

“Okay, hot cousin works too,” the Latina mumbles, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

_Holy hell..._

 

Clarke shakes her head before turning her phone off.

 

“Hey! I was watching that,” her friend whine

 

“Use your own phone then, Rae,” She laughs out before opening up Instagram, pulling up Lexa Wood’s profile.

 

“So why are you stalking this really hot brunette?... Aside from her being really hot and having abs I could wash my clothes on.”

 

Blue eyes roll, “Uhhh, my notifications were blowing up and apparently something happened, which caused a whole lot of people to tag me on her posts. They ship us, I think? But, I don’t even know her.’

 

“Oh, the struggles of  being Insta-famous,” Raven dramatically drapes her arm over her forehead, “Whatever shall our dear Clarkey do?”

 

“Will you shut up,” she pushes Raven over the couch with a laugh.

 

“You’re going to get to know her though, right? ‘Cause... she’s really hot and her cousin is really hot and if you know her then I can know her cousin through association, do you see where I’m going with thi-,”

 

“Oh my God, Raven,” Clarke can’t help, but laugh at how ridiculous her friend is being.

 

____________________________________________

 

Brows push together over green eyes as they glance over a phone screen.

 

“What’s wrong? Someone insult your abs of steel, Commander?” Anya smirks as she leans over the kitchen island with a coffee mug between her hands.

 

A sip.

 

“Hold on...” Lexa taps on one of the hundreds of identical tags that are currently filling up on her posts.

 

_‘@ClarkeTheArtistGriffin’_

 

Full lips slightly part at the sight of the blonde posing in front of a seven foot wide canvas. It’s painted beautifully, featuring a dark haired girl - that she later learns is the artist’s friend, Octavia - who appears to be a fighter of sorts, _maybe MMA,_ and she’s in the action of a battle cry. It’s painted in a way with a black panther mimicking her, to show she embodies the wild cat and holds the power of such. It’s powerful and breathtaking, _quite literally_.

 

Lexa continues to scroll through her feed to see other various paintings she’s done. She also has posts of her singing and playing on her acoustic guitar and she does vlog posts, just like Lexa, that seem to be popular on YouTube, as well. A tan thumb stops and hovers over the screen as a certain post comes up and catches her eye. The blonde, Clarke, is posing with Octavia and another brunette girl, tagged as RavenReyes, at a Gay Pride Parade.

 

_‘Out and Proud. <3’_

 

“Lexaaaaa. Hellooooo. Come in, Commander,” the sound of fingers snapping draws her attention up at her expecting cousin; raised brows and all.

 

“Um... A whole bunch of people started tagging this girl on my pics. Clarke Griffin?”

 

“Let me see,” Anya makes her way around the island to where Lexa is sitting on her stool, “She’s an artist?”

 

“Mhmmm and a good one. Not sure why the sudden spike of tagging though. Oh..,” A banner drops down on her phone.

 

_‘ClarkeTheArtistGriffin liked a photo.’_

 

“Guess you’re not the only one who noticed the spam of tags,” Anya smirks.

 

______________________________

 

“Raven, give me my fucking phone back!!!” Clarke growls out as she tries to chase her friend around the living room coffee table.

 

“Damn, she’s hot! Look at those abs!” Raven laughs out as she taps on Clarke’s screen, indicating a like on another photo.

 

“Raven! I swear to God-“

 

“Oh, shit!” Raven suddenly pauses in her crazy antics as she stares down at the phone screen with wide eyes.

 

“What...did...you...do,” the artist says slowly in a low growl with piercing blue eyes.

 

Raven slowly draws her eyes upward to look at her friend and then breaks out in sly smile.

 

__________________________________________

 

“Anya!”

 

“Aw! Look at little Lexi getting all flustered. Relax she liked your pics first. The only rational follow up would be to follow her, also ensuing you bring happiness to all your crazy, obsessed, fans.”

 

Lexa just stares wide-eyed down at her phone as Anya walks back over to her coffee, pride radiating off her. Her eyes stay locked on the checkmark icon, indicating that she is, indeed, following ClarkeTheArtistGriffin now.

 

“Okay, seriously. Stop freaking out. It’s not a big deal. Geez, you follow one girl and your over-confident ego just falls apart. You gay mess..," she mumbles the last two parts more to herself.

 

“It is a big deal! I barely follow anyone - let alone some girl I don’t even know-,”

 

“Who happens to be a talented, hot, blonde, who all your fans apparently want you to hook up with.”

 

“Anya! She probably thinks I’m like...some stalker person.”

 

“Uhh....no? She liked your pics first-,”

 

“-or trying to use her for attention-,”

 

“Lexa! My God, get a grip. I’ve never seen you so....,” a slow smile spreads across the blonde’s face, “You _LIKE_ her.”

 

Lexa starts sputtering at the accusation, with shifting eyes, “Uh, no. I don’t even know the girl.”

 

“You think she’s hot. You want her to paint you like one of her french girls,” She smirks as Lexa drops her head in her hands with a groan.

 

“Shut up,” her voice muffled from her hands.

 

"Gay mess."

 _______________________________

 

“Follow her back!”

 

Clarke managed to grab her phone back while Raven was staring down at the notification on her phone. Now she’s staring down at it - phone clenched in a death grip.

 

_‘LexaWoods started following you’_

 

“C’mon, Clarke. She followed you. It’s only polite to follow back.”

 

“It’s probably just a pity follow.”

 

“Uh... Did you see how many people she’s following... Like less than a hundred.”

 

The blonde frowns as she goes to the top of Lexa’s profile to confirm her friend’s statement. _Consider it confirmed._

 

Clarke’s thumb hovers over the Follow button with hesitancy. A moment passes as blue eyes look up at awaiting brown and then...

 

_So a hot, famous, athletic, extreme sports girl started following you after hundreds of your fans tagged you on her pics...no big deal._

 

With a defeated sigh, her thumb taps the follow button.

 

________________________________________

 

“Okay, I totally found the reason behind the sudden ‘Clexa’ ship setting sail,” Anya’s voice carries a too amused tone for Lexa to not start to set into anxiety.

 

“Clexa?”

 

“It’s what your fandom is calling you guys. Clarke and Lexa equals Clexa. Gag,” She gestures with a gag.

 

“So...What is it,” a slow, drawled out question with a slight ring of fear.

 

“Well, I guess a _VAST_ majority of your fandom is also part of Clarke’s fandom and one of said people created a manip of you two...together....and it’s damn good. Thus, creating attention to the rest of said fandom making them realize that you two are the couple they never knew they needed.”

 

“Show me.”

 

“Yes, Commander.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes as she takes the phone. A breath escapes her as she looks at the very realistic looking photo of Lexa holding Clarke up against the wall, locked in a smiling kiss.

 

_‘ClarkeTheArtistGriffin started following you’_

 

_________________________________________

 

“You two look hot,” a blunt - _yet, accurate -_ statement tumbles out of Raven’s mouth without a thought or care as Clarke and her both stare down at the fan-created manip picture. “So... Now what?”

 

_Now what..._

 

“Now, I have to go to a meeting with my agent and then to the gallery. My show is in three days. I don’t have time to focus on much else at the moment.”

 

“Awwwwwww,” the Latina whines, “But, we’re still on for tonight? O, said she’ll be free at seven.”

 

“Of course. And stay away from social media”

 

“Not a chance, Griff. Your follow automatically grants me permission to follow and stalk and _not_ giving cheekbones that kind of attention would be a huge disservice on my, _very single_ , part,” She finishes with an emotional hand over her heart and tearful look.

 

Clarke just deadpans, “You’re ridiculous. Make good choices,” Clarke calls out just as she grabs her stuff and leaves.

 

________________________________________

 

"She's having a gallery showing in three days. We should go."

 

Green eyes widen as she looks up to see Anya scrolling through her own phone, "What?"

 

"Yeah. She's in LA, too. The gallery isn't too far and we could film it for your vlog. Make it a thing, of course, ask for her permission."

 

"Then she really will think I'm just using her for attention."

 

Anya rolls her eyes, "Please, like she wouldn't be okay with more publicity. She's an artist and you apparently share a vast majority of fans. Business wise, even she'd see the move as smart on both ends."

 

Lexa tugs on her bottom lip in thought. Forest green glance down at a picture of the blonde covered in paint, laughing, as she stands near a in-progress canvas. Lexa doesn't know her, but the word ' _adorable_ ' comes to mind.

 

"I'll think about it," she mumbles, "It's almost nine. Remeber, we're meeting Lincoln for brunch at ten and then heading to that meeting with the manufacturer."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready," her cousin waves her off with a hand, eyes never leaving her phone screen as she sips her coffee.

 

Lexa sighs as she grabs her phone and heads to her room to get ready for the day.

 

_________________________________________________

 

**_'ClarkeTheArtist posted a photo'_ **

 

(A side profile of Clarke looking over a hung up canvas of one of her works on a gallery wall. She's smiling as someone else's hand points to the canvas from the side of the frame. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun with loose strands framing around her face and there's a light blue smear of paint on the corner of her forehead.)

 

_'Show preping. Hope to see you all there!  Info in profile link :)'_

 

**_Comments:_ **

 

_RavenReyes: 'Babe's gonna kill it ;P'_

_ClarkeTheArtistGriffin: '@RavenReyes Please, don't blow up the gallery! I do NOT want to relive the last showing *crying emoji*'_

_JustMurphy: 'There's going to be free alcohol right? *smirking emjoi*'_

_BellamyBlake: 'We'll be there princess ;)'_

_LexaWoods: '*Smiley face emoji. Fire emjoi*'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I'm really into this concept so I'm thinking about making a series out of it with different one shots but all pertaining to this story - or just an actual story lol - but let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :)


	10. Give Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Princess Clarke and her best friend/ personal assistant Raven spend the night running from flashing cameras as news spreads about Clarke's break up with Finn Collins.
> 
> But Clarke is far from single.
> 
> Based off of a movie, if you know said movie then I'm a fan of a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick! Totally made the last chapter Insta-Famous into a series of its own. It's revised and up now with two chapters and pics so give it a read if you liked it ;P

_**'Rock Princess, Clarke Griffin, dumps long time boyfriend, Finn Collins...'** _

"Clarke, over here!"

"Clarke, what happened with the boyfriend?"

"Bet she dumped him for her little bird. Isn't that right, princess."

Clarke just holds up the finger as she and Raven get into her car. Camera lights flash a mile a second.

"Fuck off, Emerson." Raven throws before ducking into the driver's side.

"God, he's the worst." Clarke leans her head on the window before she turns her attention down to her phone; a text to answer.

Raven glances at her best friend to see a small smile find home on her lips. It makes her happy. "I was thinking we could go to that diner?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Low profile."

It only takes fifteen minutes before they're parking. They manage to grab a booth and order food without any hassle. Neither hesitate to dive into their respective basket of fries and milkshakes once they arrive.

"I just confirmed the shoot for the retakes for tomorrow and you have a show in two weeks."

The blonde just hums in acknowledgment. "And after the retakes, I sleep all day." She tosses a fry into her mouth.

Raven just shakes her head with a smile before her phone starts vibrating. "Shit..."

"What?"

"It's Finn." She states before she answers it. "Hey, Finn..." She says in an annoyed tone.

Clarke can hear him yelling over the phone as she continues to eat, unfazed.

"Tell her to stop acting like a fucking child and call me. Tell her to call me, Raven!"

"I have. She'll call you when she wants to talk, Finn." A bored tone as she rolls her eyes and Clarke just smirks.

"She's with you, isn't she? You two are always together-," - "I _am_ her assistant." - "So put her on the fucking phone!"

"Give me." the blonde holds out her hand beckoning fingers. Raven looks weary, but complies. "Finn."

The Latina watches as her best friend tosses another fry in her mouth and lets her eyes roll back into her skull as Finn yells into the phone.

"Yeah, okay. You'll kill me. I get it. Listen, you ever talk to my best friend like that again and I swear Raven will make a  smaller bomb to go boom where the sun don't shine. Got it? Yeah, yeah, _FUCK YOU_  too." She makes a face as she ends the call and slides the brunette's phone back to her.

"Fucking psycho. I never would have dated him if I knew he was so co-dependent and obsessive."

"I told you."

"I know. I should listen to you more. This is why you're my voice of reason."

A moment passes as they smile at each other with locked eyes. They leave the diner shortly after and start walking down the block to the singer's car.

"Well, look who it is."

A flash. A groan.

"You really left Collins for her, didn't you?" The guy beams as he walks faster till he's by Clarke's side.

"While that would be an upgrade, that story is a dead end, so drop it, Emerson, before I throat punch you."

"Ooo, so defensive. C'mon little bird, give me something."

"Seriously, Emerson, get a life. Psycho stalker isn't a good look for anyone."

"Hey, why don't we make a deal. Let me get a pic of you two holding hands and then I'll leave you alone for the night. What ya say?" He moves to stand in front of them.

They just look at each other, but then Clarke just rolls her eyes and brushes past him. She really can't afford a scandal right now - and by scandal, she means _physically assaulting him with his camera._

"Oh, c'mon!" He whines out as the two finally reach the car and take off.

"Take the next right." The singer directs as she answers another text.

Raven follows and pulls into a wide back alley behind two buildings. A few seconds later, a blacked out Camaro pulls up to the side of them and the window slides down.

"Hey, sexy!"

"Hello, to you too." Raven answers back with a smirk.

 

The driver and Clarke just laugh as the blonde gets out of her car and walks over to the other car. Raven tilts her seat back and closes her eyes, tired from work and the events of tonight. And what most people would be freaking out over right now - _what the paps and media would die to see_ \- the assistant of a rock princess sees on a regular basis and is completely desensitized from the scene. She just wants to sleep in her bed.

Clarke leans on the door through the passenger window as she smiles brightly at the driver, a brunette girl with model looks.

"So?"

"We're set for the weekend." The brunette smiles cooly at her.

Clarke just smiles wider and ducks her head out of embarrassment. She's not used to not being able to contain her emotions; smiling this much. But, really, she's okay with it. Her eyes quickly dart around the area, seeing no sign of anyone.

"I missed you, Lex." She admits softly.

"Me too...," vibrant green eyes shine through the dark of the night.

The blonde bites her bottom lip and runs a hand through her golden locks as she does one more quick scan of the area. _Fuck it,_ she thinks and then she's climbing into the passenger side of the Camaro and pulling Lexa Woods into a heated kiss.

Raven stirs in her seat as she hears quick footsteps and a car taking off.

"Raven!" Clarke whisper-yells as she leans into the car and scans the area in front of them.

"Huh?" A sleepy reply.

"I think someone took a picture of me and Lexa. I saw a flash from over there."

The Latina frowns and looks over at the dark shrubbery across the street, "Did you see who?"

"No, it's dark out!" The singer snaps, but Raven doesn't even react, unfazed once again.

"Well, just get in. If someone took a pic then we can't really do anything about it right now."

Clarke groans as she slides into her seat. "I bet it was Emerson. I hate that guy."

Raven sighs as she takes off for Clarke's house.

 


	11. If Only They Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unobtainable Prom Queen. A few sulking boys. An amused Bellamy and Wells. And a leather cladded Lexa that rather be anywhere, but there...which is probably why she keeps a flask in her boot.

"And your Prom Queen is... Clarke Griffin!"

The school applauds as a crown is placed on the smiling blonde's head. She locks arms with Bellamy and they fulfill tradition of doing one dance together.

"I don't get it." Finn, the shaggy haired school quarterback throws out as he watches Clarke and Bellamy, "Why isn't she interested?"

Lexa just rolls her eyes as she sips her punch next to Wells, who just shrugs, "I don't know, man. I'm her best friend and I really couldn't tell you."

"You've never asked her?" Liam, a blonde with model-looks joins in.

"I have. She just says she's not interested in anyone. I can't really push it without coming off as...ya know."

Both boys mutter a, "Yeah..."

"Pathetic." Lexa deadpans as Bellamy starts heading their way to rejoin the group, while Clarke is pulled aside by some other pretty boy, who will undoubtedly get rejected in the next five minutes, but can't be mad because Clarke Griffin is the school's sweetheart, a straight 'A' student, too pretty for her own good, and just down right nice as hell.

"Wait. I thought you didn't do dances and how'd you get in? You're not even up to dress code," Finn questions.

The boys all look at Lexa, who's dressed in her usual all black attire, complete with her leather jacket.

"I don't and wouldn't you like to know." She smirks.

"Why do you all look like you just got dumped?" Bellamy chuckles as he leans against a table next to Lexa.

"Because we all technically did." Finn groans.

Bell looks confused and Lexa tosses her head back in annoyance, "For the love of- they're upset because Clarke won't give them the time of day."

"Oh." He glances over at the Prom Queen who's currently talking to his sister, Octavia, Raven, and a few other girls and laughing about something. "Yeah, she's really focused on school. She told me she's up for a full ride for med school." He states with a smile; proud of his friend.

"Fascinating." Lexa drawls out as she casually pulls out a small silver flask from her boot and takes a swig before she walks off.

She walks up to her rented hotel room, their prom happens to be at a very fancy - a _nd very expensive_ \- hotel in prime NYC, but money was no object for most of the students here tonight - including Lexa. She rented out one of the larger suites, complete with a balcony that she fully intended to use.

Another swig from her flask as she leans over the guard railing, looking out at the city below. The air was on the colder end, but she was comfortable in her jacket and warming alcohol. Only a few minutes pass before she hears the sound of a keycard and then the suite door opening. Bell's voice carries from the hall as he tells the new suite guest that his job is done and to "have fun," in a teasing manner. The guest laughs a raspy, melodic laugh - if Lexa's ever heard one - and the suite door closes. A smirk spreads across her face as footsteps near her and a hand swipes her flask.

"Starting without me, I see."

Lexa hums as she turns towards the flask thief, "I wasn't sure how long the Prom Queen would be. I know how her people _must_ come first," the brunette's voice drips sarcasm with a teasing smile.

"Never in my life have I said anything remotely close to that." The ocean blue eyes darken in a slight glare against forest green.

"Whatever stops the tears, princess." Lexa tugs on the flask, but Clarke holds on tight and uses the momentum to bring them closer; inches apart and eyes still locked.

"That's _Queen_ to you." The corners of her lips twitch upwards.

Lexa raises her eyebrows in surprise at the show of dominance, but she also welcomes it, "My apologies, _your majesty_. How ever can I make it up to you?"

Clarke just simply shakes her head with a roll of her eyes - and smile, nonetheless - as she threads her fingers through chestnut locks and pulls her in for a kiss.

Lexa doesn't hesitate to kiss back, even more so, pushing the Prom Queen back against the railing and griping her hips just right. They smile into the kiss and then break apart and Clarke  takes another drink.

"So, how many hearts did you break this time?"

"Ha, you're funny," sarcasm from the Queen and Lexa takes the flask back for another drink as Clarke continues, "Just two, Dallas and Jackson."

"Ah, Texas must be one sad state tonight. Those poor cowboys." That earns Lexa a pretty laugh, the blonde even has to cover her mouth out of embarrassment from how hard she's laughing.

The brunette laughs a bit too, but only because it's contagious and...she's just genuinely happy in this moment.

"Ugh, I can't handle you sometimes."

"On the contrary, Clarke, I think you're the only one that _can_ handle me."

The blonde tilts her head with a humming smile and blue eyes that look her over, "Well in that case..." She starts walking Lexa back into the room with a firm hand on her leather cladded shoulder, "Since we know I can handle _you_ , why don't you help me get out of this dress...and we can see how well you-," a kiss to the left cheek, "-handle-," a kiss to the right cheek, "me." a finishing kiss to the lips, and it leaves Lexa following as Clarke pulls away; eyes full of mirth.

"What would they say if they knew their beloved, unobtainable Queen was just a dirty gay?" Lexa smirks as she sets her flask on the dresser and shrugs her jacket off before leaning into her girlfriend and reaching around to pull her dress zipper down.

The sound sends chills down both spines.

"They'd probably ask to watch." A raspy reply as she shrugs her dress off and stepping out of it without breaking eye contact.

Lexa hums as she pulls her shirt off over her head, "Probably." And then she reconnects their lips, hands falling onto Clarke's hips as they both fall back onto the bed.

_If only they knew._

* * *

 

"I can't believe we're best friends with the two hottest girls in school and they're both gay for each other." Wells laughs at how hysterical his words sound.

"I know, dude. Who would've thought?... Do you want bacon on your burger?"

"Yeah, and make it a double. Dances always work up my appetite." Wells gestures with his beer bottle.

Bellamy calls room service and the rest is history.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah poor Texas... lol Sorry for any errors. Been converting some old stories to Clexa. Really glad you guys have been enjoying these! Love all the feedback, support, comments, kudos, etc. Thank you so much :)


	12. Step Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's off about Lexa....very, VERY off.

Her mom is so happy.  
Her step father, Kane, is so nice.  
He comes with the cliche annoying daughter.  
Her step sister.

_Lexa_

They don’t talk much.  
They barely even see each other.

What Clarke does know:  
Lexa only wears black.  
Lexa has a street bike.  
Lexa is in a constant fight with Kane about misbehaving.  
Lexa doesn’t leave her room during the day.  
Lexa takes classes through an online school.  
Lexa only goes out at night.  
Lexa always stares at Clarke like she knows a dirty secret.  
Clarke is not allowed in Lexa’s room.

It’s all very normal....except Lexa. Something is off about her. Very, _very_ , off.

Aside from that... Lexa is the most stunning person Clarke has ever seen. She wonders what her mother looked like - because those looks definitely did not come from Kane.

“Clarke, could you pass the salt,” her step father pulls her out of her thoughts and she complies with his request.

Blue eyes find darkened green. Her eyes always seem so dark around dinner time, surrounded by darkened skin, like she's sick. Like she hans't gotten any sleep. _Like she's dying._  Lexa also, doesn’t eat much. Maybe that's why. But on weekends, when Lexa is around more often, she looks as healthy as a fitness model. _Radiating_. A smirk sits on her full lips as she just stares at the blonde with....amusement... Her vibrant - near glowing - green eyes piercing into her soul, jaw flexing every now and again, veins subtly pushing against tan skin of the brunette’s neck. Clarke suddenly feels thirsty and has to sip from her water glass, though it doesn’t help much. Sudden movement from across the table draws her attention. Lexa is walking off without so much as an explanation.

“Lexa,” her father calls, but Lexa just slides on her leather jacket and walks out.

Kane sighs defeatedly with his wife grasping his hand for comfort. This happens more often than not. Lexa leaves when she wants to. She comes back home just before dawn...and that’s it. But sometimes - _sometimes_ \- Clarke passes by Lexa in the hall and the brunette will pause and the strangest feeling will surge through Clarke’s veins. A pull, a need that she can’t quit place, a light headed, anxious fingertips, type feeling, and for a second she leans into the brunette. The lean is so subtle, so short, she’s not sure anyone would really take notice, but somehow she _knows_ Lexa does. She knows it’s exactly what the leather jacket wearing girl wants. She knows Lexa is _very_ aware of everything that she causes.

_Clarke sometimes wonders if Lexa actually is human, even at all._

A silly thought she always shakes away. Tonight is different, though. Tonight, Clarke pulls herself out of bed - just before dawn - and leans against the wall in the hallway.

Tonight, the door will open, like always.  
Lexa will drop her keys in the key bowl, without so much as a care for the noise it’ll cause, like always.  
Clarke will hear the brunette’s heavy boots as she walks up the stairs.

Tonight...Tonight, there will be a pause mid-step, only four steps up the twelve step staircase. And tonight, Clarke’s heart will race and pound like it never has before....

A hitch in her breath and the silence is deafening for almost a whole minute, but then she hears the footsteps once more. They grow louder as the brunette ascends, nearing closer to the hallway. Clarke can’t force herself to look. She’s not really sure why she’s scared. Most people consider her _fearless_ , if anything. But, Lexa is a new level of intimidating. Maybe it’s her eyes. Maybe it’s the mystery that’s wrapped around her. Maybe-

A creak in the wooden floorboard and heavy boots stop a mere few feet away from the blonde. Clarke keeps her eyes down as she looks at her fingertips, nervously pushing thumbs against forefingers; an anxious habit she’s recently picked up when she doesn’t know what to do. Slow steps are taken until black boots come into sight and a body stops just inches away from hers. Her hands stop. Her lungs stop. A finger gently runs along her forehead, pushing back fallen blonde locks behind an ear and Clarke can’t help, but shiver at the delicateness of the action and the mere fact that the touch was as cold as snow.

“Clarke.”

A sharp inhale. She’s never heard Lexa say her name before. She never heard anyone say her name like _that_ before. Darkened blue eyes finally move upwards, locking with piercing green. Lexa’s face is unreadable; stoic. Clarke’s is probably nothing, but fear.

“What are you doing?”

 _What was she doing_... Her jaw shifts as she tries to talk, say anything, but nothing comes out. Her voice is lost. She’s not sure if she ever even had one.

“Were you waiting for me,” a slow smirk tugs at full lips and the brunette moves closer, leaning near the blonde’s ear, “Tell me, Clarke,” her nose brushes along the side of her ear, “how many nights have you waited up for me...thinking about me.... _wanting_ me.”

Her eyes close at the rasp of Lexa’s voice and _that feeling_ surges through her veins, once more. Now she's sure, Lexa really isn't human. _She’s a drug_. And, God, Clarke hasn’t even had a hit of her yet. A sudden movement, Lexa pushes herself against Clarke till her back hits the hallway wall. Her eyes shoot open, only too lock with green, and Lexa grips her jaw, so she’s forced to face her.

“Is this what you want, Princess?” Clarke feels like a defenseless animal being hunted by a panther.

Lexa slowly moves Clarke’s neck up as she starts to trail the tip of her nose, a brush of her lips, along the pristine skin of her neck.

“You feel it don’t you,” more of a statement than a question and cold puffs of air hit her skin with each word, “You feel it in your veins, the pull, the need, but you don’t know what you need. “ It’d scare Clarke more, how accurate Lexa is, if she wasn’t so...aroused.

She hears a sharp inhale and feels Lexa breathing in her scent from the base of her neck, “You smell so good,” barely a whisper like she was saying it more to herself, “You want me, Clarke?”

She still can’t find her voice, but she’s sure Lexa doesn’t really want a verbal answer. She feels Lexa’s dampened, cold breath against her skin as she places an open-mouthed kiss against her neck. She’s never felt so close to the edge with such little action before; it takes every inch of control in her to hold back a moan. Something sharp pushes at her skin. Lexa’s teeth, it’s the first thought, but...they’re so sharp, the slightest bit of pressure and she’s sure they’d sink right into her. They drag a bit against the small area of skin. Lexa’s so cold, but she feels like she’s on fire, and the contrast of contradicting temperatures is making her body go haywire.

A small growl vibrates through Lexa’s chest in the most primal way; Clarke feels it deep in hers.

“But, you’re off limits,” and then she’s gone, bedroom door shutting with a slam that shakes the whole house.

And Clarke is left alone in the dark hallway. A white noise mess, sitting on the floor, only held up with the support of the wall.


	13. Step Sister II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Step Sister. Clarke investigates further about Lexa's secret life and finds more than she bargained for. Lexa realizes Clarke isn't a normal human being. 
> 
> Mature content: Brief mention of animal killing (sorry, moose). Happy smut ending. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter with (probably) tons of errors and I wrote this half asleep, soooooo sorry in advance. Enjoy!

_Cold lips press against hers in fierce aggression.  Sharp teeth nip at her bottom lip, pain and pleasure mix as skin breaks and red stains both pair of lips. She can’t stop the gasping moan escaping her lips as the other girl makes a break for her neck; leaving a trail of iced kisses._

 

_“I need you,” the voice husks against her ear._

 

“Clarke!”

 

The voice wasn’t too loud, but she was so deep in thought it scared her back to reality. Her head snapped up from her supporting hand, elbow resting on the table she sat at.

 

“Have you gotten any sleep,” It was Raven.

 

 _School._ Right, she was at school. She guesses she fell asleep... She is tired and her usual less-than-serious friend is looking at her with concerned eyes.

 

“Uh... No. Not really. I keep having these,” She frowns, searching for an accurate word to describe her _dreams._ They didn’t feel like nightmares, but they didn’t feel too pleasant like a dream either...they felt more real than that.. “It’s just been hard.”

 

Raven just hums in understanding and starts to tap a finger on the table as she sorts her thoughts. “Bell’s supposed to come back tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, yeah. He texted me a bit. They still haven’t gotten any leads on Octavia?”

 

“Yeah, no... Monty even hacked the FBI files and came up empty handed. It’s like she just...vanished.”

 

That made Clarke’s body ache with emotional pain. Everyone’s been on the down since Octavia went missing. She left school after soccer practice almost two months ago and just never came home. Bellamy’s been a total wreck and no one can seem to find a single clue.

 

“What if... What if it’s like Murphy.. When Murphy went missing- what if it’s the same thing...”

 

Clarke just shakes her head, “She’s out there, somewhere. She’s not... I can _feel_ it.”

 

“Yeah. Me too, Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Mine!”  Red eyes burn bright._

 

Clarke jolts awake in her bed gasping for air. Her eyes dart up in the darkened room only to be met with deep green staring back at her.

 

_Lexa._

 

She quickly turns on her bedside light, but once the room brightens, she realizes she’s alone. Her eyes dart around to every corner, every door, the window, the ceiling, even behind her - which may be ridiculous since her bed is against her wall, but it’s just her. No movement to show anyone else fled. _Nothing._ Confused, her body relaxes back into her bed. _Was she just imagining it..._ No, she’s awake. She saw her. She was here. She can feel it. She can feel the ghost of her presence that she left behind; the only evidence. 

 

_She was here._

 

When she checks her phone for the time she see’s it’s just before dawn - and now she’s sure of it. In that moment she makes a decision. The following night Lexa isn’t there at dinner and when she asks Kane where she is he replies with...

 

“She left before you got home. She’s staying at a friend’s to work on school stuff.”

 

_School stuff...._

 

“She’ll be back tomorrow. Did you need something?” It’s a polite and curious question.

 

“No,” she smiles back, “I was just wondering.”

 

He hums back with a smile before moving the conversation on with Abbey. Clarke stays up. She waits a bit past midnight. She waits till she’s sure her mom and stepfather are asleep. She’s not a very patient person and she may have been pacing around her room with Netflix playing in the background, her hands fidgeting, and thoughts going wild, but she managed...somehow. She’s not as nervous as she thought she might be. 

 

_Everything ‘Lexa’ has her weirdly on edge._

 

She makes her way down the hall to the one forbidden room. A moment passes as she stares into the white door. Such a simple, plain door, and yet, it seems like a world of secrets lay behind it. Finally, her hand grips the door handle and she carefully turns it...

 

“Damn...” a whispered breath.

 

It’s locked. She should have known, but it's not much of a complication. She grabs a stray bobby pin from the bathroom counter - from her side of the counter - and walks back to work the door key hole. Freshmen year of high school, she went with Raven, Jasper, and Monty to the chemistry lab. Monty and Jasper were the look outs while Clarke went with Raven to break into the Chemistry cabinet. Raven showed her how to pick a lock and then she proceeded to steal some _very lethal_ chemicals for her own personal project. Honestly, Clarke was sure they’d get caught when she heard some adult approach the two boys outside of the classroom, but Monty saved the day and Raven may have blown up an icebox in the forest that day...

 

Anyways, a few shakes and a click later, Clarke’s pushing the door open, but slowly. So slowly, it’s like she’s afraid of letting a monster out - _and maybe that’s exactly what she’s doing._ The house is still soundly quiet and she takes her first few steps in with scanning eyes. Disappointment falls as she looks around the room. If she didn’t know any better she would think it were just a guest bedroom; like no one actually lived here. 

 

The room was oddly plain: grey bedsheets, nicely made, not a single crease, no posters, no papers scattered on the clean desk, a blank computer was the only desk occupant, no books, no....nothing. Clarke walked around, slowly turning, and taking everything in. She opened the closet and - _thank God -_ there’s actual clothes in it. All nicely arranged clothes, all fairly similar in style to what Clarke usually saw Lexa wear. There was nothing hidden behind the racks or up top of the closet, so she moved on. 

 

Careful breathes, she opened the desk drawer with delicate fingers and....

 

_A frown._

 

She stared blankly at the single object in the drawer. A _‘Holy Bible’._

 

“Seriously...” She picked up the book without much thought or care and carelessly flipped through it only for a blur of a fluttering object to fall out and blue eyes go wide as she frantically tries to catch the  free falling object.

 

“Shit...” Realizing it was paper she let it land on the ground, as to not crumble it in the process of trying to grab it mid-flight, before she picked it up. 

 

It was an old, faded, black and white, polaroid. In the middle was Lexa, she was fairly young, maybe thirteen and on either side of her was - what would appear to be - her parents, but the man wasn’t Kane. Their clothes looked extremely old fashioned. They looked happy and that made Clarke smile.

 

The roar of a familiar bike engine snapped her out of her daze and suddenly she felt like her heart might explode.

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” she whispered to herself, each curse jumping up to a higher pitch than the last as she scrambled to put the photo back in the book - except she didn’t know where in the book it was - so she slid it in the back, placed the book back in the drawer as she remembered finding it, and quietly, yet swiftly, made her way out the room and back into her room....

 

“Fuck!” She jumped back out bed when she realized she left the room unlocked and ran out into the hallway.

 

But, she froze when keys clattered into the bowl downstairs and heavy boot steps grew louder towards the staircase. Clarke made a quick dash, quietly as possible, setting the lock on the door from the inside and then closing it, before heading back into her room. Once her door shut she leaned back against it, heart pounding, and ears fixed to the movements outside her room. She remembers how Lexa knew she was waiting up for her last week. How the sound of her footsteps paused on the staircase and Clarke hadn’t even moved a muscle.

 

She would know. She knew she would know. There’s no ways she wouldn’t know. And once again she heard Lexa’s footsteps as they reached the top of the staircase. They continued, growing louder, and then they came to a halt. She was at her own bedroom door and Clarke knew she was staring at her door just as she had been minutes ago. _She knew._ She heard the door open and Lexa walk inside and then....

 

_Nothing._

 

It seemed the night was filled with _nothing._ The door closed shut and that was that. Clarke never heard a sound after. She didn’t see Lexa later that morning, but that was the usual, and she didn’t see her when she got home. It was Friday though, and on Friday nights her friend’s usually got together for movie night. Tonight Bellamy and Octavia’s night...the group decided it was Jackson’s turn.

 

She didn’t see Lexa till she fell asleep on Jackson’s living room floor, curled up next to Raven. She had another dream- no- there was whispering in her ear and it was _real._ It was soft, but strong, and it grew louder, and more demanding of her acknowledgement, until she finally stirred awake. Blue eyes lazily, unfocused, opened to a sleep haze blur of green eyes staring back at her; Lexa crouching beside her.

 

“Boo.”

 

Her ears fixed to the very solid voice that filled her ears. Blue eyes widened to the very present chill that suddenly filled the room and her body jolted at the realization that she was, in fact, awake. Her body shot up as her eyes searched for the brunette, but only came up empty handed once more.

 

“Clarke? What the hell... Hey, are you okay?” Raven ran a comforting hand on her should to, trying to calm the blonde, as she examined her current state. “You’re freezing...” a mutter.

 

Clarke finally caught breath, registering she’s safe, and let out a deep exhale as she ran her hands over her head, pressing against the sides with closed eyes, and she fell back onto her pillow with a groan.

 

“Clarke? Did you have a nightmare again,” When the blonde didn’t answer, Raven settled back beside her and pulled her friend into her, resting her head near the crook of her neck, “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

 

Clarke let herself mold into the warmth of her friend before falling back asleep. Despite everything, Clarke wasn’t afraid of _reality Lexa_. She was more afraid of this weird, thought-up, dream, apparition of Lexa, but not _real Lexa._

 

That night, Lexa was present for dinner. She looked how she always did. _On the edge of death._ Though, the burning gaze of her green eyes seemed to hold a certain fire behind them tonight as they burned into Clarke from across the table. She wasn’t sure if she was nervous or excited about it, but she knew was it was about. She knew it was about her trespassing and she knew once dinner ended, that Lexa would have her way with her. Or at least that’s what she thought until Lexa actually _verbally_ excused herself and then left. Kane was left speechless, yet happy as he smiled at Abbey. He said something about making progress with Lexa.

 

Later that night, Clarke awoke to knocking at her door. She sleepily reached for her phone on her nightstand to see it was only five past midnight. She didn’t think much of it as she shuffled to her door and opened it. Not a second later, she was grabbed, pushed back, and then pushed against her own door, effectively closing it.

 

“Lexa, what the hell,” the sudden assault had more than fully woken Clarke up.

 

Blue burned into green as Lexa held Clarke’s wrists above her head, pinned against the wall, as she leaned into Clarke, inches away.

 

“You were in my room,” she growled out, but Clarke stood her ground.

 

“And you were in mine,” a counter.

 

“When?”

 

“When I was asleep. Were you watching me?”

 

Stormy blue un-wavered from darkened green. The air stood still as if even the universe was waiting to see who would break first. Clarke could feel Lexa’s grasp around her wrist slightly tighten.

 

“Stay out of my room.”

 

And then she was gone, Clarke pushed off to the side, and the door slowly moved from being thrown opened. Lexa’s door slammed closed all within the same timespan. It was so fast...and Clarke just stood there. She mentally made another decision.

 

This time she was nervous. She had said she was going to Monty’s to study - knowing he would cover for her without question. You’d think she’d pick Raven’s, but Raven doesn’t have the best home life and that’s a story for another time. She left an hour before dinner, making sure Lexa was home. It didn’t take long.... She waited out till she saw her; Lexa. She left on her bike, Clarke watched for a moment, and then she followed father behind in a car she borrowed from Raven, that she happened to be fixing up to sell later on. 

 

_Raven did ask questions and Clarke made a deal to tell her everything later._

 

It was a fifteen minute drive through city traffic, which made it easier to stay hidden, into the more ‘countryside’ of things where there was the beginning of the forest. Clarke recognized it as a national park that her father used to take her to when she was little. She decided to drive past the lot Lexa had pulled into, so no to be seen, and she parked in the next lot. Just before, she saw Lexa heading into the tree line, so she’d have to take her chances and try to track her down on foot from the second lot....which was quite difficult.

 

It was dark out and the park was technically closed, but anyone would just walk into it from the sides of the road, or whatnot, it was a state of forest in it’s self. Her ears perked as she heard laughing and shouting from a group of people. She quickly followed the sound till she spotted the group of people and ducked behind a bush. There was probably five of them. Her eyes dropped to their feet to see two dead deer. Suddenly, a live moose jumped through the bushes with Lexa on it’s back. She gripped on it’s antlers and pulled it down onto the ground without much of a struggle, and then three more people jumped on it as it wailed out for help. 

 

Her eyes widened when Lexa kneeled down and bit onto it’s neck. The animal ceasing movement, slowly, but surely, and the gloss of it’s eyes glazed over to emptiness. Lexa tilted her head up with a satisfied smirk, blood dripping down her neck. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t stop it, and her hand moved much too slow to catch the gasp that broke past her lips. Lexa’s eyes snapped open and the whole group stilled with the night air.

 

“What was that,” a dirty blonde with the sharpest cheekbones Clarke has ever seen, hissed out.

 

Their noses twitched, “I don’t smell anything..” a man spoke.

 

“Clarke,” the growl sent a shiver down her back even feet away.

 

The scent was there, fairly faint, but there. If she hadn't been living with the girl, there's no way she would have been able to pick up on it.

 

“Who’s Clarke?” another...

 

The blonde looked at Lexa, “Your sister?”

 

“She’s not my sister.”

 

“And you didn’t smell her following you?”

 

“Did any of you!” Her voice boomed and the group remained silent.

 

Clarke re-centered her footing in her crouched position as she watched Lexa look through the dark forest.

 

“Clarke!.... Come out,” the brunette waited, listened, but Clarke didn’t dare move, “I know where you live,” a slight chuckle, “So just come out. I won’t hurt you...”

 

_No._

 

The whole group jumps with hands over their ears at the sound of Lexa’s guttural voice clawing, _roaring,_ through the whole forest, **“ _CLARKE!!!_ ”**

 

Animals howl out and birds take flight. It hurts, deep in her chest, and she whimpers. Her eyes go wide as Lexa’s eyes lock onto her location.

 

“Get her.”

 

A blur blew past the brunette and she noticed a guy was now missing. She ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Her heart pounding in her ears and leaves and branches snapping under her feet, she ran. Somehow she knew it wasn’t fast enough.

 

* * *

 

 

_He’s toying with her..._

 

Lexa’s annoyance grew as she listened to the sprinting footsteps. He could have had her by her second step, but he’s letting her run; letting her think she has some sort of chance. She’s not one for waiting. A warning growl rumbled in her chest and a second later she heard Clarke. She heard her scream, though it wasn’t in fear. She heard her struggling, more out of frustration than anything. She heard Artigas chuckle as he emerged with the fighting blonde. She felt a slight twinge of pride spread through her chest. 

 

He forced her down, hands restrained behind her back. She was amused. Blue fire stared up at her in challenge. She certainly was different. She certainly was....

 

_What are you...._

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa!”

 

Everyone’s eyes dart towards the side to see a muscular, tan, tattooed man and...Clarke’s eyes widen as a girl emerges with the man from the forest.

 

“Octavia?!”

 

The couple stop and the dark haired girl’s eyes mirror Clarke’s expression with realization, “Clarke!”

 

A warning growl forces Octavia to stop mid-step.

 

“You two know each other?”

 

Octavia hesitates, so Clarke answers for her, “She’s my friend. She went missing, but I guess now I know where she went,” there’s a bite of venom to her words, though it’s more towards Lexa.

 

She seems unfazed though, as she locks eyes with Clarke once more, jaw shifting, “Somehow, I feel if I were to even tie you up in your room, you would still find a way to escape.”

 

“Probably.” Clarke’s proud of herself for remaining so calm and strongly spoken.

 

“You want to know what I am, what _we are_ , that’s why you followed, but you already know the answer to that, don’t you?” A smirk, “The real question is, what are _you_ , Clarke?”

 

She frowns in confusion, “Human. Normal. _Mortal._ ”

 

Lexa crouches down to her level and Clarke starts to feel the pull in her body. Lexa’s hooded eyes dart between hers. 

 

“I don’t think so.” Green quickly glance to Clarke’s lips and then she’s standing, “She’s off limits, words of Kane, and the fact that she lives _with me_ , so can’t have her go missing, can we?” the group chuckles, “You can stay for tonight, but you leave when I leave and don’t stray off. No one touches her, is that clear?”

 

The group mumbles an affirmative. The man holding her in place undoes the binding from her wrists and in an instant she’s latching onto Octavia. The pair hold each other tight till she feels O’s body stiffen and then a strong force is pulling the dark haired girl away from Clarke’s grasp.

 

“Octavia,” the man she arrived with gives her a warning look and her jaw clenches.

 

“Sorry, you just...smell _really_ good.”

 

“Mmm, yeah she does,” the close voice startles her and she jumps from the person behind her.

 

“Murphy?” 

 

The boy chuckles with an amused smirk as a tan girl drapes herself over him.

 

“Hey, Princess.”

 

“You’re not dead?”

 

“Well...that’s debatable,” he drawls out, “I’m still fuzzy on the whole _immortal_ thing.” He looks at the girl attached to him and she just rolls her eyes.

 

“As you can see, Murphy is still scum,” O pulls Clarke away.

 

The group have started a fire and she wonders how no one ever sees the smoke or...

 

“This is Lincoln.”

 

She glances to the man before. He kind of looks like a tattooed teddy bear and it makes Clarke smile.

 

“Hello, Clarke.”

 

The name clicks, _Lincoln,_ “Lincoln. He’s who you started dating before you...,” her words die off and Octavia understands.

 

“Yeah... I love him,” she glances to Lincoln with a small smile. He excuses himself before O continues, “I’m sorry for disappearing, but as you can tell. There wasn’t much of an option once I decided to be with him.”

 

“How did- I mean, what are you?” She was confused at her own questioning and it made O laugh.

 

“It’s crazy, I know,” Octavia ducks with a smile as her hand rubs at the nape of her neck and then Clarke sees the shine of a teeth shaped scars marked on her neck in the warm glow of the fire, “Lincoln is- well, we’re bonded. He’s my mate and Emori, over there, is Murphy’s mate. It’s why he disappeared four years ago. I wanted to tell you guys, or at least my brother, but we can’t risk exposing ourselves.”

 

Clarke nods in understanding. Her eyes wander off for a moment to find Lexa’s watching her as the blonde speaks to her - O, later tells her, her name is Anya and she’s Lexa’s sister, but not by blood.

 

“I’ve never seen her look at anyone like that.”

 

“What?” she finds O’s eyes.

 

“Lexa. She watches you like you could vanish any second.”

 

“That’s ironic,” she doesn’t even think as the words leave her mouth, “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I...,” Octavia’s eyes shift as she tries to find the right words, “I love him, Clarke, but it’s not like I just _love_ him. It’s more. When I met him, I just felt it in my bones. I felt this _need_ and I knew I was supposed to be with him. I had to be. I hated being away from him the moment he left my side...” Clarke briefly remembers how depressed O seemed to get just days before she disappeared, that’s why everyone thought she ran away - or worse... 

 

Clarke understands. Her eyes shift back to the brunette. She’s speaking quietly, but quickly to Anya, like they’re in a disagreement. _Maybe it’s about her...._

 

“I get it... I’m just glad I know you’re okay, now. Even if I can’t tell anyone.”

 

Octavia gives a sad smile, “How is everyone? Has Raven set the school on fire, yet?”

 

“No, just the gym.”

 

“What?” she laughs out.

 

“Finn, pissed her off, so she set the gym on fire. They know it was her, but no one could prove it, so she got away scotch-free.”

 

“Only Raven,” O, chuckles.

 

“Your brother misses you....”

 

The girl sighs and lowers her voice, “I was thinking about seeing him...letting him know I was okay, something.”

 

“Let me help.”

 

“No,” a strong voice draws the girl’s attention.

 

Lexa stared back at them with the final say, “You know the rules. You know what happens if anyone breaks them.”

 

Octavia being _Octavia_ doesn’t just bend to Lexa’s word, she rolls her eyes with annoyance and replies with a, “Yes, Commander.”

 

It almost makes Clarke laugh at how little her friend has changed. The rest of the night is more easy going and everyone seems to show a liking to Clarke...even the three people that come late into the night.

 

“Party’s here!” A girl with red ombre to blond hair holds up two bottles of what Clarke assumes to be alcohol.

 

 _‘Luna’,_ O tells her. Another muscular man that could match Lincoln’s built, but seems a bit older, Roan, and lastly, a brunette girl with looks of a model, Echo, join the group. The three immediately take notice of Clarke’s presence and Luna is quick to take a seat next to her. She's beautiful, really, but Clarke doesn’t feel the pull when the girl leans into her. Not like when Lexa leans into her...

 

“You’re new and...”

 

“Off limits,” Lexa states.

 

Luna doesn’t pay much mind as she smirks, “And you smell like the ocean air.”

 

Clarke takes notice at how people around the group frown at her statement.

 

“That’s not what I smell...” O mutters.

 

“What’s your name, beautiful?” Her head tilts with a smirk.

 

Her jaw shifts to answer, but Lexa cuts her off “Clarke and it’s time for us to go.”

 

“Oh, she’s yours?” Lexa stays silent, “Wait, she’s your new sister, right? Well, you should bring her around more often.”

 

Lexa ignores her as she grabs Clarke’s wrist and pulls her off, “Octavia!” She calls for the girl to follow.

 

“Bye, Princess,” Murphy shouts.

 

Clarke walks with Lexa with Anya, Octavia, and Lincoln following behind. When the glow from the fire disappears, they come to a stop. Lexa eye’s Clarke one last time before stepping aside and Clarke looks around confused. Octavia sighs as she steps forward a grabs onto the blonde’s jacket cladded biceps. The dark haired girl quickly pulls Clarke into a hug. She feels a hand slide into her back pocket and then it’s gone as O pulls away. 

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” 

 

She looks at her with confusion as O slides her hands to the back of her neck and then up to the back of her head....then everything goes dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wakes to gentle knocking at her door. Hands slide between bedsheets as blue eyes open with a groan.

 

“Clarke? It’s almost noon. Are you okay?” Her mother’s voice calls out.

 

Years of practice, she makes quick with a reply, “Yeah, I’ll be down in a second.”

 

She doesn’t listen much to her mother’s reply, she just waits for the footsteps to die out. Her head is pounding and she struggles to remember last night, but everything seems like a blur. Being in her bed doesn’t seem right, though. She lays for another minute before pulling herself out of bed and heading into the bathroom. She downs a few pain meds, pulls decent clothes on, and heads downstairs. 

 

She finds her mom in the kitchen making breakfast in her hospital scrubs and she pauses.

 

_What day is it..._

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Her mother counters with a small smile as she places a plate full of food in front of her on the bar countertop.

 

She frowns as she settles on the barstool.

 

“Your school called me this morning, saying you didn’t show up, so I said you were sick and I forgot to call out for you. Are you okay? You look kind of pale.” Her mom reaches a hand out and touches it to her forehead and cheeks, but Clarke waves her off with closed eyes.

 

“Yes. I’m fine. I just- my head hurts, but I took some pills for it.”

 

Her mom hums, “Well rest today and we’ll see how you are tomorrow. I have to leave again in a few, but Kane will be home later and you can call me if you need anything.”

 

_Her mother, the ‘ER SURGEON’._

 

Clarke hums, no energy for words and the smell of the food was only making her nauseous. Her mom catches on and pulls the plate away as her forehead drops to rest on her arm against the counter.

 

“If it gets too bad, Lexa is here. She keeps to herself, but I know she’d help if you really need it.”

 

_Lexa._

 

_“She’s off limits.”_

 

A wave hit her with the surface of a memory and the next second, Clarke is bolting towards the bathroom, throwing up whatever was left in her stomach, which wasn’t much seeing as she hasn’t eaten since last night....

 

Her mom helps her wash up and brings her ginger-ale, before leaving for work. Her head starts to ache again as she replays Lexa’s voice in her head. Her clothes feel scratchy, tight, and uncomfortable, so she does her best to pull them off, while leaning against her bed for support. Her jeans are the most difficult and she’s not sure why she even put them on to begin with. It’s a struggle and when she pulls down the top, flipping it over, a piece of paper falls out one of the pockets. She finishes pulling off the restricting clothing, leg by leg, before picking up the paper.

 

**_‘I’m still alive._ **

**_-Octavia’_ **

 

_“Sorry, you just...smell really good.”_

 

_“Has Raven set the school on fire, yet?”_

 

_“I love him...”_

 

_“I’m sorry, Clarke.”_

 

Clarke’s head throbs in pain and she lets out a restrained groan of pain - even in pain, she’s mindful of Lexa being only a room away.

 

Piece by piece, bit by bit, flashes of last nights events resurface in her memory. An hour later, Clarke remembers everything. 

 

And she’s tired.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, look who’s back,” Echo is first to speak.

 

“Hey, Princess,” Murphy holds up a bottle, “You know, we can smell you better when you’re not trying to hide yourself.”

 

“Lexa, you didn’t say Clarke was coming to play tonight,” there’s something about Luna that sends a shiver down her back.

 

Lexa’s just staring at her, unmoving. Anya looks mad. Octavia wordlessly gets up and pulls her into a hug. She breathes out words into her blonde hair, “You remembered.”

 

She wants to reply, but a strong grasp around her wrist yanks her away and she starts stumbling to keep up with the force as she looks back at Octavia, who just watches. Lexa drags her away from the group, out of sight, before she practically throws her away. She stumbles, but finds her footing.

 

“How,” It’s sounds more like a demand than a question.

 

“How?” She spits back.

 

Lexa growls in annoyance, “How did you find your way back here?”

 

“I remembered.”

 

“How!”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

The two girls glared at each other with anger and heaving chests. 

 

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.”

 

“You care about my safety?”

 

“I care about keeping my people safe. You can ruin that.”

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone-“

 

“There are more ways of people finding us than by just your mouth,” a quick response cuts Clarke off. Lexa gathers herself, “They can smell you, Clarke. Your scent is very... _particular._ ”

 

“You didn’t smell me before, when I didn’t want to be found.”

 

“Yes and that worries me, deeply.”

 

Clarke frowns at her words. The brunette paces with frustration and conflict on her face and Clarke takes that moment to approach the girl till she’s inches away. Green eyes shift between blue with study. Full lips part and Clarke wants nothing more than to taste them...

 

“Clarke, you’re dangerous.... I don’t know what to do...”

 

Clarke’s eyes close as Lexa leans in to her a bit more, cold air dampens her lips, “Let me stay.”

 

Hooded blue eyes open to see hazy green staring back at her. They’re so close. Just a bit more... Lexa’s brows knit together and then she pulls away with a deep inhale of clean air.

 

“You leave when I leave.” 

 

Then Clarke watches her as she starts to walk back to the group before following.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is that?” She eyes the bottle, currently in Octavia’s hand.

 

“Um, no,” O smiles as she holds the bottle away.

 

Luna leans over Clarke from her other side and looks between the two, “Come on, O. If Clarke wants to drink, let her,” She grabs the second bottle from Murphy before offering it to a hesitant Clarke.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Exactly what you think it is.”

 

“But stronger,” O adds with warning eyes.

 

A light skinned girl, Gaia, leans in on the conversation, “Our metabolisms are much faster than yours.”

 

And Clarke understands from a medical standpoint with a nod of her head. A careful hand grips the bottle from Luna and pulls it away with conflicting eyes. A voice draws her attention back up to green, “If you drink that, don’t expect me to take care of you when you’re puking up your guts.”

 

The tone is insulting, if anything, and Clarke flashes a sarcastic sneer at the brunette before knocking the bottle back. 

 

Octavia’s eyes go wide, “Clarke,” she breathes out before pulling the bottle away, but the blonde has already swallowed more than a shot.

 

Her face scrunches up in distaste as she swallows the last of it and the majority of the group cheers in glee at the corruption. Lexa just stares her down for a moment and then she walks off.

 

“Aw, Commander, where you going? Don’t be such a _mom!_ ” Luna calls out.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to do something,” Anya hisses.

 

_She knows._

 

“Suggestions are welcomed,” an irritated tone.

 

“Her scent is weird. Lincoln, Murphy, Emori, Octavia, they all smell her and they’re _mated._ ”

 

“I know, Anya,” she growls out with a punch to a tree trunk. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“If you can’t rid her, than turn her.”

 

“No,” her head snaps with disbelief, “I won’t condemn _anyone_ to this hell.”

 

“If you don’t then someone else, surly will.”

 

She knows who. She knows she’s talking about Luna. They way she’s taken an interest in Clarke so quickly, how she looks at her...how she _breathes her in._ Anger bubbles up in her chest and the word _‘mine’_ roars through her mind.

 

“Lexa.”

 

Her eyes follow Anya’s line of sight, realizing her fingers were digging into a tree like a knife cutting through butter and she relaxes. Anya gives her a look and she won’t accept it.

 

“No. She’s not- she can’t. I can’t, Anya. She’s off limits and it’s staying that way. If Luna makes a move then she’ll pay with her life.”

 

“Then the treaty will fall apart and everything you worked towards will be for nothing. The losses we took will be for _nothing._ Does she really mean so much? If she’s nothing or if she’s everything? The council will find out by the next meeting. Azgeda will challenge you for keeping a _pet_.”

 

“Enough,” she growls with dominance and Anya slightly bends with resistance, “We have time. I will handle it.”

 

“You better.”

 

Anya walks away and Lexa decapitates the thick-trunk tree with anger and ease.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s never been so drunk in her life on such a small amount of alcohol. She happily smiles with closed eyes as she lays in her friend’s lap. When Lexa comes back, she stops in her tracks at the sight of Clarke.

 

“How much did she drink?” Her eyes burn into Luna’s, but she jus smirks.

 

“Barely a drop.”

 

“She’ll be fine,” Octavia adds as she runs her fingers through Clarke’s golden tresses in a soothing manner, “They don’t call her Party Girl Griffin for nothing,” she muses.

 

Lexa softens at the realization.There’s still so much she has yet to learn about the blonde. _She wants to learn._   She decides to take Clarke home. The sun hasn’t even peaked over the horizon when Clarke falls out of bet and haphazardly falls over her feet to get to the bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet. Her stomach turns over for a good minute. Once, it settles she realizes her hair is being held back and a cold hand - which feels like heaven in the moment - is rubbing soothingly on the back of her neck. She leans back into the touch with closed eyes.

 

_Lexa._

 

Her body leans into the other girl, head resting against her chest. She doesn’t hear anything. Not a beat. Not a thump. Not a pulse. It’s oddly disappointing, but the girl’s touch makes up for it with hands wrapping around her. Lexa helps her clean up, wash her mouth, hands her a glass of water, and helps her back into bed.

 

“Stay,” Clarke grasps onto the leaving girl’s hand and she freezes.

 

“You need to sleep, Clarke.”

 

A shiver passes through her, “I need you.”

 

The confession makes Lexa turn with surprised eyes. A moment passes and then Lexa walks to her door.

 

“I’ll tell your mom your sick, still. I’ll get you after they fall asleep, tonight.”

 

The answer is good enough to let Lexa leave and Clarke has no trouble falling asleep. It’s weird to be asleep, in such a deep sleep, but somehow knowing when you’re being watched, yet it doesn’t scare you. Clarke’s eyes slowly open to be met with watching green staring right back at her, inches away. Still in a sleepy haze, she just wants to pull the brunette into bed with her, feel her body against hers, and never leave her side...

 

“Clarke,” it’s a gentle call.

 

She moans in response and reaches for the brunette, but Lexa stops her hand with her own grasp and holds it away.

 

“C’mon, Clarke,” She pulls the covers off of her as she stands and waits for the blonde to sit up.

 

 Clarke struggles at first, but manages to pull herself out of bed and search for clothes to pull on in her closet as Lexa waits.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

She doesn’t think as she groggily pulls on her shirt, “Fine.”

 

“Fine?”

 

She emerges, fully dressed, to see Lexa studying her, “I’m fine, just tired. Why?”

 

Lexa looks confused, but shakes her head, “Nothing. Good. Let’s go.”

 

They start walking outside and Clarke looks back at Lexa’s bike and then back at Lexa as they walk on.

 

“Are we not meeting the group?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why? Don’t you need to...hunt, or whatever?”

 

“I already ate before I got you. I thought we could talk. Clearly, you’re in this now, so ask whatever you want.”

 

She hums at the possibilities and where to start. Boots scoff at the pavement beneath them. Clarke shoves her hands in her jacket pockets as she kicks at a stray rock...

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-three.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

 

Lexa huffs and glances to the side at blue before looking straight forward again, “I was turned in nineteen-twenty seven.”

 

Clarke takes a moment to process it, but she does better than expected and moves on, “The people in the photo-,”

 

“Were my parents. Kane is just...my guardian, if you want to call it that.”

 

“Did he turn you?”

 

“No.”

 

Clarke frowns, but lets it go, “And Anya?”

 

“Like an adopted sister. I learned much from her.”

 

“And now you’re in charge?”

 

“It’s a complicated situation.”

 

Blue meets green as they continue walking and the blonde moves onto more trivial questions.

 

“So do you burn in the sun or do you just sparkle?” A hint of amusement.

 

Lexa scoffs, “Neither. We’re just sensitive to light. If I want to go out, I just wear sunglasses at all times, but Octavia can’t do that for about another month. She’s a newborn and she’s still adjusting. She doesn’t have full control over actions, which is why Lincoln pulled her away from you when she smelled you. She might’ve done something irreversible if he hadn’t”

 

“So... It takes like, what, three months to adjust?”

 

“Give or take. Everyone’s body is different, but she seems to be one of the stronger ones. She’s done quite well and even makes a great fighter. Indra has taken a liking towards and has been mentoring her.”

 

Clarke smiles with pride for her friend, “Sounds like O.”

 

“She’s lucky. Some people aren’t so well off.”

 

“Like they die?”

 

“Not everyone is meant for this.”

 

Something about her words settle deep with in her core, but she's not sure what to make of it. “Do you think I would die?”

 

Lexa abruptly stops and Clarke stumbles to keep up with the action.

 

“We’re almost to the spot.”

 

Clarke frowns as Lexa continues on. Eventually they reach a grassy hill in a nearby field that Clarke never knew of. They sit at the edge and look at the lit up city and night sky.

 

“What did you mean when you said I was off limits?”

 

The brunette carefully looks at Clarke with parted lips, “I can’t touch you. No one can.”

 

“What if I want you to?”

 

_‘Cause, God knows she painfully craved her..._

 

“Can’t.” 

 

“But you let Murphy and Octavia-,”

 

“It’s different.”

 

“How?”

 

“Octavia was meant for Lincoln. They have the bond. Who am I to keep true mates from each other if they find one another. They made the decision after careful consideration. If they stayed apart things would have only gotten worse. Same for Emori and Murphy.”

 

“Have you ever _bonded_ with anyone?”

 

“No.”

 

She blinks.

 

“You’ve never dated anyone or been with anyone?”

 

“I have. I...,” Lexa’s jaw shifts at the memory, “I loved once. Her name was Costia, but she died. She wasn’t my true mate, but I loved her.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It was years ago. I’ve been with other girls, women. We have needs just like you, Clarke,” she smirks back at the blonde.

 

Eventually the two end up laying side by side and the ache in Clarke’s body is starting to make her anxious. She wonders if Lexa feels the same as she glances at tan, tense muscles. She has a feeling she does...

 

“Turn me,” a whisper.

 

Green eyes snap to blue, “No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re off limits.”

 

“Octavia told me how she felt about Lincoln,” Clarke leans up on an arm, hovering inches over Lexa, “That’s how I feel. I _feel it_ and I know you feel it too. You talked about it the night I waited up for you-,”

 

“Clarke, no,” She quickly sits up, and Clarke grabs her by the back of the head, forcing her to face her.

 

“You just said if this goes ignored, things will get worse.”

 

Lexa growls and in one swift movement she pins Clarke down to the ground, straddling her, inches above her face with green eyes locked onto blue. And Clarke lets herself be pinned, breathlessly.

 

“I will not turn you, just so you can live out this thought-up Twilight fantasy you have in your head. I won’t let you become some monster. This is not a gift, Clarke, it’s a curse.”

 

“Monster? You caring about your people, about _me,_ just shows you’re one of the most selfless, caring, beings alive right now...”

 

Lexa pauses at the soft words and for a moment she feels something in her chest twitch. Breathing is not necessary, but she feels like she’s suffocating till she breathes Clarke in, the scent of a time when the air was clean, stars were visible - even in the city sky - and everything felt new. Lexa feels like her body is melting into Clarke’s. Her hips shift on the blonde’s  and her head falls near the crook of her neck. Everything about the blonde calls to her and if anything were to happen to her.... The thought breaks her.

 

“I can’t risk putting you in danger, Clarke.”

 

“I’m tougher than you think, but being away from you is the only thing hurting me right now,” Clarke shifts her head so her nose brushes against Lexa’s.

 

Lexa has to swallow at the sound of Clarke’s pulse, the drumming  is so enticing, like her own personal beat. She just wants to sink her teeth into the girl. She smells so good...

 

_How does she taste..._

 

“I could hurt you...” her whispered breath hits Clarke’s lips. 

 

Clarke slips a hand from Lexa’s loose grasp and slides it to the back of Lexa’s neck, threading fingers through waves of brunette hair, putting pressure for the girl to close the last of the space between them. _Lexa’s a drug_. Clarke feels so desperate; so needy. Just a hit. One hit and she’ll be fine. Her mind whimpers and her fingers dig into the back of Lexa’s scalp.

 

“I trust you,” it’s a plea.

 

Lexa’s never been so aroused. She tries to find reason. The worst that could happen... But, nothing seems to be good enough to deter her from her want. _Her need._ Her hand slides down. She shifts so she’s straddling one of Clarke’s thighs and she runs a hand over her outer, jean cladded thigh, slightly coaxing Clarke to shift upward into Lexa. Her hand slides up, under the blonde’s shirt, onto bare skin and green eyes dilate at the sight of Clarke exuding a slight gasp with an arch of her back. Hooded eyes stare back at each other...

 

“I don’t trust myself. I don’t- I don’t know if I can control myself, Clarke,” a whimper, her voice is so foreign to herself it scares her even more, yet she can’t pull herself away.

 

_How easy she could lose herself in Clarke Griffin…_

 

Clarke pulls on her more and Lexa ducks and buries her face into Clarke’s neck, inhaling deeply against her unmarked skin. She can practically feel her mouth water. Nails start to dig more so into Lexa’s neck, till they break skin. It’s spurs Lexa on too much for her to realize that Clarke - a human - isn’t supposed to be able to physically harm her like that. Lexa fully pushes herself into the girl beneath her with a rumble in her chest. Clarke lets out a moan and she can’t control herself any longer. Something in her just snaps. Green irises dilate to complete black and then are overturned with with glowing green, like a warm fire.

 

“What are you doing to me…”

 

Clarke gasps once more as Lexa presses her lips to her’s. Ecstasy surges through both of them and neither can stop the moans that break through. They need each other and Clarke now fully understands what it means to be a desperate, addict. It wasn’t enough. Her nails clawed for Lexa to be closer, kiss her harder, give her more. Lips moved desperately against one another. Lexa slid her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, not bothering with permission, but it was welcomed nonetheless. The blonde whines as she starts tugging on Lexa’s clothes. The two had been grinding against each other and it’s been so long since Lexa felt such heat against her - she didn’t think it was possible - but she need more.

 

She pulled Clarke against her and in a matter of seconds they were back in Clarke’s room, on her bed. Lexa hastily pulled off her shirt before focusing back on Clarke, who didn’t even seem to take notice of the change in location. Clarke shivered in the night of the winter air, despite being inside, she was finally bare to Lexa. The brunette made quick to pull the covers over them as she finished pulling off her jeans and underwear with the help of a needy Clarke. Finally, Lexa settled back fully on top of Clarke, skin to skin, and they both hummed in pleasure. 

 

By this point, Lexa was completely intoxicated, drowning in the most pleasurable way in Clarke’s scent. Her hands roamed as she left open mouthed kisses down Clarke’s jaw, neck - slightly sucking harder over her pulse point, feeling the beat against her tongue, before moving on - down to her breast. Lexa was like ice, but Clarke wasn’t cold like how the air made her feel. Lexa was a coldness that her body craved for and logically it didn’t make sense, but in Clarke’s neediness it made perfect sense. A breathy moan escapes with a back tilt of her head, neck arching beautifully in the moonlight, as Lexa nips gently at a stiff bud while her hand works the other breast, fingers toying with her nipple. 

 

Lexa purrs at Clarke’s wetness rubbing against her thigh. She feels completely primal, animalistic, and she won’t rein her in anytime soon. Her beast is out. Fingers grip atop of Lexa’s head, drawing glowing green eyes to look up at stormy blue. Clarke is panting and it’s the most beautiful sight Lexa’s ever seen. Lexa’s lips part with aw and Clarke’s eyes dilate further as she takes in the sight before her: Sharp, extended canines peak just behind parted, full lips, vibrant green irises glow through the night with dark need, tattoos on bare skin, and strong, tan hands grip firmly onto pale hips; sure to leave galaxy bruises.

 

“So beautiful...,” Clarke breathes out.

 

Lexa blinks with hooded eyes. She leans into the hand running through her hair, head falling against the blonde’s stomach with closed eyes. Fingers pause and grip a bit harder. Lexa starts descending down Clarke’s body again with kisses, sucking particularly hard near the left hip bone.

 

“Lex... Please,” a whimper and a growl in reply.

 

The brunette settles in front of Clarke’s lower lips, hands caressing her outer thighs and then move to hold hips in place when Clarke gives a slight buck and whimper. Commanding hands spread the blond open and soon Clarke is withering under Lexa’s tongue. Her tongue dips in and then over the blonde’s clit before lips close around the throbbing nub. Clarke has to bite on her lip to quiet a moan, her hands gripping into Lexa’s hair and shoulder tightly when the brunette starts sucking. Lexa slides a finger in with slow movements at first and then Clarke starts arching and then graduates to biting the side of her hand. 

 

She cries out when a pointed tooth runs over her clit and a second finger enters her with more force. Lexa adds a third finger on the forth thrust, the girl is practically a dripping mess in her hand and the taste of her is the second best thing she knows she’ll ever taste - _because once she gets to sink her teeth into her neck..._

 

Clarke moves her hips as best as she can against thrusting fingers. Lexa curls them, hitting a clenching, velvet wall deep within Clarke, in time with a forceful suck and a flick of her tongue over Clarke’s clit and the girl’s back almost unnaturally arches off the bed. Lexa claps a hand over the girl’s mouth just as she screams out in ecstasy, coating skillful fingers. She works Clarke until she comes down from the high and settles back on the bed in a panting mess. Lexa sucks Clarke off of her fingers and moans at the taste before moving back up to blonde and straddling a thigh, once more.

 

She slowly rocks, coating Clarke’s thigh with her own neediness, and peppers kisses over the recovering girl’s face. Clarke slowly starts to return her movements and pulls Lexa to her by the back of her neck. The brunette starts to shake as a knot builds in her stomach and she digs her nose into Clarke’s neck, the blonde holding her there. Lexa digs fingers into the bed near Clarke’s head for leverage and has the other hand alternating between gripping her hip and thigh to help her own thrusts.

 

Clarke arches her neck into Lexa and her grip becomes almost painful, but it turns Clarke on more. Lexa’s doing everything possible not to sink her teeth in, but her resolve is quickly breaking.

 

“Clarke...” She whimpers.

 

“Please, Lexa... I need you,” the blonde pulls Lexa into her more with tight fingers pulling at her hair.

 

Lexa shifts her hips and her clit rubs against Clarke in just the right way to have her ready to fall over the edge any second now. The calling to claim Clarke as her’s becomes too overwhelming with her thoughts roaring through her body with the repeating chant of _‘Mine’_ growing stronger and stronger and Clarke’s skin pressed against her lips, soft, unmarked skin.... She breaks.

 

A deep growl vibrates through them both and Lexa bites. _Hard._ A forceful thrust sends her falling harder than she ever knew possible as Clarke’s blood fills her mouth and her hands grip the blonde so tightly. Clarke’s eyes roll to the back of her head, her body so overwhelmed with pleasure she can’t even voice it, much less stay conscious during it. She’s floating in a high and falls limp in the grasp of Lexa. 

 

Scared. She was so scared. Scared she couldn’t stop. Scared that she didn’t even want to stop. She really was the best thing she’s ever tasted. But as soon as the body beneath her relaxed....so did Lexa. It was easy. She doesn’t know how, but she knew when enough was enough. She pulled away, blood staining her lips, she looked down at the peaceful blonde and understood.

 

_She loves her._

 

She could never hurt her. Never let anyone hurt her. She’d protect her with her last dying breath. She was hers and vice versa. Fingertips brush over the already healing teeth marks over her neck. She thought she would freak out, regret this, race with the thoughts of all this being a huge mistake, but... It was the best decision she ever made.  She committed herself to Clarke. Fingers brush back blonde locks as lips gently press to a warm forehead. In the morning, everything would change...


	14. Step Sister III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promoted to series.

I have decided to move the continuation of Step Sister to it's own series, published separately. Yay! I actually hate...vampire au's, so it's weird that I'm into this??? Idk it just works and I stay away from the term vampire, I'm good. So if you loved the first two chapters please give the published series kudos/comments/bookmarks/etc. Just finished typing up chapter 3 so will publish Friday. :)

 

Thank you!

 

-L.A.


	15. What's Wrong with Clarke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa hasn't spoke to Clarke for about two weeks - mainly 'cause they hate each other and they got into it in their latest fight - but when Octavia calls her over 'cause the blonde's locked herself in her room, Lexa comes running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyyy guys..... I know it's been awhile and I've actually written a ton... Maybe too much, but I'm just not really feeling anything and this is the only decent thing that I felt okay with posting. I've just been dealing with some stuff as of late, so don't hate me. Not the happiest short, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks for all the support! If you have any prompts/ideas/suggestions/etc. feel free to leave them in the comments. Thanks, again.

“Why is _she_ here?” Bellamy growls out.

 

Clarke and Lexa had a fight. A bad fight. It had been almost two weeks ago. They were always fighting, really, but at the same time they were there for each other when they needed it most. So maybe Lexa slept around too much and maybe Clarke was a bitch who knew just how to strike at the jugular - which is what she did in this past fight. Lexa pushed her too hard and Clarke had to make some foster kid remark and then Lexa stormed out with a slam of a door behind her. But when Clarke was struggling to study for her med exams, Lexa stayed with her all night running through med terms and solving theoretical patient cases. And when Lexa was nervous about her soccer championship game, Clarke was there to calm her. 

 

So when Octavia called her fifteen minutes ago, she came running. She walked right into the loft and was met with Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Murphy all standing around in the living room. 

 

“What happened? Where is she,” She didn’t care for Bellamy’s over protectiveness, she needed to help Clarke.

 

“In her room,” Raven is quick to answer as she walks over to Lexa.

 

“She’s the last person she needs to see. Get out,” Bell tries again and Octavia only pushes him away.

 

“Are you serious right now, Bell. Lay off,” Bell throws his hands up in the air as O joins the other two girls.

 

“What happened,” Lexa shifts on her feet, getting antsy, but not wanting to rush into the blonde’s room without the backstory.

 

“We don’t know,” Raven shrugs with desperation, “She shut herself in her room and when we tried to go in to see what’s wrong she just yelled at us to get out and threw stuff at us.”

 

“You’re kind of our only option,” sighs as they all look towards the blonde’s door.

 

Lexa takes a breath before putting her hand on the door and slowly cracking it open, “Clarke,” her voice calls out softly, “It’s me... Lexa. I’m coming in, okay?”

 

 

She doesn’t expect an answer and she doesn’t get one. But she’s silently praying with each tentative step into the bedroom....

 

_Please, don’t throw anything. Please, don’t throw anything. Please, don’t throw anything..._

 

The others start arguing again, Bellamy being stubborn as ever, and she just catches the tail end of argument with Murphy finally interjecting in his usual bored, drawled out voice, “Because, she’s her best friend, dumbass.” 

 

She closes the door behind her and slowly makes her way to the bed. Clarke’s back is towards her, but her blonde hair subtly moves with each breath she takes in. 

 

“Clarke...”

 

She stands for a moment, before deciding to crawl into the bed and settle behind the blonde. Still no movement from Clarke, Lexa decides to scoot closer, slowly wrapping a strong arm around the blonde’s waist, holding her close, so they’re pressed against each other. Clarke gives a content exhale and Lexa feels a little more at ease with the small success. She lets her fingers trail along her upper arm in a soothing manner. She brushes blonde locks away from a bare shoulder - Clarke is wearing a tank - and gently presses full lips to pristine skin.

 

Finally, “Why are you here,” her voice rasps.

 

Lexa lets her lips brush against her bare skin as she replies, “I needed to make sure you were okay.”

 

“And if I wasn’t?”

 

“I do everything I could to make you better.”

 

A moment passes and Lexa isn’t sure if she’ll ever get a reply.

 

“You can’t make this better, Lexa. No one can...”

 

She frowns with concern and pulls back a bit, eyeing the blonde’s back, “Clarke... What happened? Please... Tell me.”

 

“He’s gone,” her voice is barely audible, but Lexa just catches it.

 

“Who, Clarke?”

 

A whimper, “My dad. He’s dead, Lexa.”

 

Her chest clenches in pain as she pulls Clarke into her more as the blonde starts to cry. Lexa just holds her and lets her cry - ‘cause there’s nothing she could say to make this better - but she’s there for her. Eventually, they fall asleep.

 

At some point during the night, Clarke turned in her arms and now had her head buried in her chest. When she wakes, green eyes admire the sleeping blonde. Fingers brush away fallen strands of blonde from her face and the sleeping girl starts to stir. Blue eyes peak open and lock with green with ease.

 

“Clarke. Hey...” Her only response is to close her eyes and press herself a little deeper into the comfy bed.

 

Lexa brushes her fingers over the girl’s forehead tracing tucked hair behind her ear, “I’m going to get breakfast and then I’ll be back, okay?”

 

Again she doesn’t respond, so Lexa starts to get up, but a hand on her wist stops her. Green eyes look back down at emotionless blue and then Clarke starts to pull her down to her. Lexa’s not sure what she’s trying to do so she leans down, “What?” She hovers over the blonde for a moment; green eyes shifting between blue.

 

Clarke moves a hand to the back of Lexa’s neck and her eyes glance down to her lips. The brunette lets out a shaky breath, “Clarke, you’re hurting. You don’t want this; me. Please...” Selfishly, she can’t handle Clarke wanting her only to reject her later down the road, either. 

 

She can barely handle just having unrequited love for the blonde in the first place.

 

Clarke frowns with a shake of her head, “No, I can’t- I... Lexa, I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“This thing with you. We fight. We have these moments. We just.... I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want you.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“I mean it. I’ve meant it for awhile, but I was scared before. I didn’t want you to laugh in my face and reject me, but I don’t care anymore. I’m sorry it took some great tragedy for me to be brave enough to say it.”

 

Lexa just stares down at her, unsure of what to do. It’s a lot in such a short amount of time. _Hell, it’s only been, like, seven hours._ Clarke’s hand puts more pressure on the back of her neck and Lexa finally gives. They both sigh when their lips touch, pressing into each other more after the initial touch. The kiss is soft and gentle and out of all the people Lexa’s been with, she’s never felt more than what she feels from this kiss alone. 

 

She pulls back only to press back once more, not quite ready to end the kiss. Then she does, and kisses the blonde’s cheek before fully pulling back. “I’m going to get food and talk with the other’s. Is it okay if I tell them?”

 

Clarke’s still staring at Lexa’s lips while her fingers play with the baby hairs on Lexa’s neck. She glances up and nods an ‘okay’.

 

“Okay. I’ll be back in a little bit,” Lexa leans back down one more time, kissing Clarke before parting.

 

The kiss holds a little more heat and Lexa kinda feels bad for wanting more in a time like this. She closes the door behind her and looks up to see all eyes on her. Bellamy looks more at ease - maybe sleeping helped - and Raven and O look like they’re ready to jump her for answers.

 

“You guys up for getting food?”

 

Murphy groans, “Yessss.” 

 

The group walks down the city street to a breakfast place. It’s early so they get seated quickly and place their orders in.

 

“So?” Raven is first to crack.

 

Lexa just sighs as she looks anywhere, but at the group. She can’t see their faces when she tells them.... “Her dad died.”

 

As soon as the words leave her lips she can literally feel complete heartbreak and sadness take over the group. Even Murphy.

 

“Jake... Mr. Griffin...” O tries, but her voice trembles and then fails her.

 

Their food comes out quick, but none of them move to touch it.

 

“I’m not really hungry anymore,” Murphy pushes his plate away.

 

“How?” Bell looks to her with a strained voice.

 

She just shakes her head, “She didn’t say.”

 

Raven just starts shaking her head, “ S’not fucking fair.”

 

“Look, I know he was like family to you too, but we need to be strong for Clarke right now. She’s going to need us.”

 

“Lexa’s right,” O glances at everyone, “Let’s just order her food and take this back home. We can check on Abby later too. I’m sure she’ll need help with everything.”

 

The group nods in agreement. Lexa and Murphy are the most _stable_ right now so they wait for Clarke’s food inside and handle the bill.  Lexa is acutely aware of each sound as they shuffle into the loft with bags of food, setting everything on the table. No one speaks. It’s all very somber and sad and she hates it. No one says anything as she heads into Clarke’s room.

 

She finds her place back in the sleeping blonde’s bed, settled in behind her with a protective arm wrapped around her waist. Funny how things work out. A love lost. A love gained. But, Lexa will be selfless in this. This.... This is about Clarke, or not about her per say, but her father and the people that loved him. And after all is said and done, Lexa will be there for her until she doesn’t want her.

 

 

_But, she hopes she’ll always want her._

 

Lexa’s arm tightens around the blonde.

 

_Because Lexa loves her._


	16. For Old Time's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a rumor about the Woods siblings and Raven has a crazy plan to find out if it's true. Clarke and O don't really try to stop her. 
> 
> G!P Lexa and Anya
> 
> Mature content: Smut. Sibling smut. Sorry, not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy story idea and ran with it. Didn't get to write out the whole thing - there might be an unwritten mention of Lexa finding out the Clarke, Raven, and O have hooked up in the past - but I wanted to post what I had before I passed out. If you don't like it, don't read. No need to comment hate, just move on. Enjoy, you smutty animals.
> 
> Side note: Has anyone watched Atypical S2 'cause...omfg Casey and Izzie. I'm already a goner.

“Jesus, again!”

 

Lexa really hated her siblings sometimes. Specifically, Anya. 

 

“Just let me get my water in peace.”

 

She brushed passed her smirking sister as she went into the fridge. Lincoln was making breakfast and Anya had been sipping coffee. Lexa has just woken up with her dick straining against her briefs, trying to stand tall - which, you would too if you had a very vivid dream about a certain blonde - and she was thirsty. In more ways than one. She just wanted to get water before taking a shower. It’s not a big deal. They’re siblings and they’re very comfortable with each other, though....maybe too comfortable, which is why there were certain rumors about the trio...

 

Anya was the oldest, Lincoln trailing a year behind, and Lexa the youngest, but she had skipped a grade, which placed her with Lincoln as a junior.

 

“Just get laid already. You’ve got girls falling over you left and right, just pick one and get it out.”

 

“I’ve already told you, I’m not the hit it and quit it type,” the brunette rolls her eyes as she moves to pass her sister again, but Anya stops her, standing inches away from each other.

 

“Well, clearly you need help,” her eyes glance down at Lexa’s straining member.

 

“Leave her alone, Ahn,” Lincoln barely pays much attention as he calls out over his shoulder, focusing mainly on the food on the stove.

 

“What do you say, Lex,” She smirks as her hand palms over her bulge, causing Lexa to inhale sharply as her eyes close.

 

Lincoln finally turns around, “See, this is why people think we fuck each other.”

 

“We _do_ fuck each other... Well, you watch, but it’s all the same.”

 

Lexa pushes Anya’s hand away, “We _used to_ fuck each other. We stopped,” she finally walks off to the bathroom, but Anya follows.

 

Lexa goes to close the door, but Anya is quick to stop it, hand on the door and the other on the doorframe as she leans into a glaring Lexa, “Remind me why we stopped.”

 

“It’s wrong and we’re trying to be normal.”

 

“What is normal anyways?”

 

“Anya-ah,” Lexa bites her lip as Anya pushes her in the bathroom and presses her against the wall with her body.

 

“Let me take care of you, Lex,” Anya grabs her through her briefs and she’s so fucking hard it hurts, “For old time’s sake.”

 

“Fuck, Anya,” she pants as Anya kneels down and pulls down her briefs, letting her throbbing cock finally stand, rubbing against her abdomen in the process. “Fuck”

 

The dirty blonde wraps a firm hand around thick cock and starts pumping slowly, precum leaks out of the red cock head in the process, “Did you get bigger... Gods, you’re huge.”

 

“It’s been awhile,” Lexa can’t help, but buck her hips a bit as she leans back against the wall.

 

“Too long,” she smirks up at Lexa as her tongue darts out to lick the cum from the head.

 

Lexa  groans a bit and her hands immediately find purchase in dirty blonde locks. Anya slowly works the throbbing member in her throat. It takes a bit longer than anticipated - _because she definitely grew -_ but after a few minutes, the head of her cock is slipping down her throat with a bit more ease. Lexa grunts with darkened green eyes watching and she starts thrusting a bit. Anya’s throat starts contracting around the thick member, her moans vibrate around Lexa’s cock.

 

“Uh- fuck, Anya,” her sister starts massaging her balls and she can feel the familiar pressure build in the lower part of her stomach, “I’m gon- gonna cum. U-uh,” She groans a bit louder as her hips become a bit more forceful.

 

Anya can feel her swell in throb with each thrust in her throat and she knows any second she’s about to tip. When she moves to pull back, Lexa only grips tightly into her hair and holds her against her with her cock all the way down her throat. “FUCK!” Warm fluid shoots down Anya’s throat and she groans as her fingers dig into the sides of Lexa’s thighs.

 

Anya breathes hard through her nose, desperate for air as Lexa finishes. As soon as the brunette loosens her grip, Anya pushes off of her, pushing an unfazed Lexa hard against the wall, “BITCH!”

 

Lexa just dopily smiles, her dick still semi-hard, “You loved it.”

 

“Having you choke me on you dick? Fuck, no!” She uses her backhand to wipe her mouth.

 

Lexa just laughs as she stumbles over to Anya and effectively yanks her up from the ground, pushing her into the large walk in shower, against the stone wall, “Then why’s your dick so hard,”

 

“Fuck!” Lexa roughly grabs her through her sleep shorts and she can’t stop her slight thrust against the touch.

 

The brunette leans in by her sister’s ear, “Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to fucking own your ass again?”

 

The blonde moans with closed eyes, “Uh, Lex. Please...”

 

It takes less than a second for them to pull off what little clothing they had on before Lexa is turning Anya around thrusting her revived cock into her.

 

“Shit!”

 

Knocking at the door makes the two jump, but they immediately calm as Lincoln shouts through the door, “Stop fucking each other and hurry up. I’m leaving in thirty, whether you two are ready or not!”

 

 

The two just smirk. Lexa turns on the shower before she continues to rut into Anya. Anya comes hard with a loud shout as Lexa pumps her dick, releasing for a second time deep into her with tight walls contracting around her thick cock. They finish getting ready with a minute to spare and the three head off for class.

* * *

 

 

“You think they really fuck each other?” O tilts her head as she watches the Woods siblings join their usual group in the parking lot.

 

“That’s kind of ridiculous...” Clarke mutters, blue trained on a certain tatted brunette.

 

“God, that’d be so hot, though.” The two girls look to their Latina friend, who finally feels eyes on her and just shrugs, “What? It would.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“Oh, please! Don’t lie to yourself, Blake. You’d totally get off on them fucking each other,” Raven smirks.

 

“Okay. Enough about them screwing each other,” Clarke holds up her hands, “Where’d that rumor even come from, anyways?”

 

Another shrug as Raven looks back to the group, “Think Ontari caught Anya blowing Lexa in the bathroom or something. Honestly, I would have thought it’d be the other way around.”

 

“I love how you talk about it like it actually happened,” O drawls out.

 

“Well, we could always find out for ourselves,” the brunette wiggles her eyebrows at her two friends.

 

Clarke bites, “What the hell are you talking about, Rae?”

 

* * *

 

The school day goes on as normal. Octavia latches onto Lincoln’s arm for the majority of the day, except when they don’t have class together. Clarke flirts with Lexa, who then becomes a shy, gay mess, and stumbles over her words as she tries to keep her composure - or what’s left of it - but Clarke thinks it’s cute. Anya just rolls her eyes at her sister at lunch time and remains stoic around the annoying Latina, who she secretly wants to just fuck in the janitors closest so she’ll shut up, or maybe she’ll have her keep her mouth busy in other ways.....

 

It’s the usual...till later that night.

 

“This is fucking crazy!” the dark haired girl hisses.

 

The three girls look around as Raven hacks the walkway security gate to the closed off community. She tosses over her shoulder, “Then go home, Blake.”

 

“Fat chance, Reyes. Hurry the fuck up.”

 

“Eager to get fucked, are we?”

 

“Fuck you,” she sneers, while Clarke just rolls her eyes at her friends.

 

“Got it,” Raven pushes the gate open as the light on the box beeps green, “And gladly. Name a place and time,” she smirks as the two girls walk through.

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“Do you two ever shut up. Look for Trikru Street.”

 

“Yes, Princess,” Octavia drawls out with a smug smile.

 

Clarke ignores her. They find the Woods’ rather large, modern, house quicker than they thought they would . The lights are on in the large square windows of both stories. Clarke’s family is wealthy, but this house is on another level. 

 

“Now what?” O crosses her arms.

 

“Raven!” Clarke panics as they watch their Latina friend march up to the front door and just walk inside.

 

“What the hell!” - “Raven!”

 

“Holy shit!”  Raven laughs out.

 

“What the fuck!” Anya yells.

 

Clarke and O run in and stop just behind Raven. Lexa’s standing in the living room in just her black briefs and sports bra, abs and tatts on display, frozen. Anya’s dressed in a similar fashion as she lays on the couch, now sitting up in shock and anger. And Lincoln just comes running in from the hallway only to stop in his tracks when he eyes the three girls. He’s also just in his briefs.

 

“You guys just walk around like that?”

 

“Well it’s our house. What the hell are you doing here!” Anya fumes.

 

Raven just casually struts over to the couch and falls down into a spot next to the blonde, “Your door was unlocked, so we thought we’d come in.”

 

Everyone just eyes each other, unsure of what to say. 

 

“So... What’re we watching?” Raven leans back and watches whatever is currently playing on their massive tv.

 

Lincoln rubs the back of his head as he walks over to Octavia and they start talking, while Anya starts yelling at an unbothered Raven again. Lexa and Clarke meet somewhere in the middle off to the side in the room.

 

“Sorry about...her.” Clarke looks at her smiling friend on the couch.

 

“It’s...unexpected, but fine. We were just going to watch a movie and crash.”

 

“We can go-,” 

 

“No!” Lexa immediately blushes at her urgency, “I mean, it’s fine. Really. Kinda glad you’re here. I like spending time with you.”

 

“Same.” Clarke smiles.

 

“Well,” Raven speaks loudly to grab everyone’s attention, “I feel over dressed.”

 

“Reyes, I swear to G...,” Anya’s voice gets lost as Raven pulls off her shirt, revealing a dark red, lacy bra, and then proceeds to tug her jeans off.

 

“Can’t take her anywhere, I swear,” O mutters as she starts to follow in suit, pulling her shirt off.

 

“O!” Clarke’s eyes widen.

 

“What? She’s going to strip no matter what and I’m not being left out of this now. Besides, Linc and I have seen everything already, so I don’t care.”

 

Clarke just sighs with irritation and tosses her clothes too.

 

“Oh my God, what is happening,” Anya watches with wide eyes and disbelief.

 

Lexa’s pretty much in the same state, green eyes roaming over Clarke’s matching dark blue underwear and exposed skin. There’s no way she can hide the way her dick is hardening beneath her briefs, right now. Same goes for the rest of the Woods.

 

“So are we watching a movie or what?”

 

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Anya tosses as she uses the remote to set up the movie. 

 

Everyone settles in, O and Lincoln immediately laying into each other on their own claimed couch. Anya and Raven continue to sit next to each other, Raven scoots till their shoulders and arms touch - to which Anya looks annoyed with  - but makes no move to distance herself. Clarke sits next to Lexa on the third, smaller couch and leans against her, head on shoulder with a blanket pulled up over them. 

 

About an hour in and everyone’s shifted around. O and Lincoln didn’t last long and snuck off to his room at some point. Lexa and Clarke are laying down now with Lexa wrapped around Clarke from behind. She’s been subtly grinding her bulge against Clarke’s barely, panty cladded center, while panting into Clarke’s neck. So maybe it’s not that subtly, but Lexa’s so hard for her right now and Clarke keeps shifting back into her.

 

Blue eyes only darken when they look up to see Raven and Anya laying on the couch across from them, facing each other...looking between their bodies. Anya’s panting and Raven’s hands are moving as a smile forms on her lips. Clarke can only assume, Raven’s managed to pull Anya’s dick out to give her a hand job.

 

“Fuck,” she breathes as Lexa thrusts into her with a bit more force, “Your room?”

 

Lexa just nods before shifting to get up. She leads Clarke into her room and barely closes the door before the blonde has her pushed up against it, lips searing into her’s.

 

“God, Clarke...”

 

“You’re so hard... Is it true?”

 

“What...” Lexa barely manages as Clarke rubs her.

 

“Do you guys get off on each other?”

 

Green eyes shoot open and a hand stills Clarke’s, “What? N-no.”

 

“So you don’t let Anya fuck you?” Clarke knows she’s hit her mark when Lexa’s dick jumps within her hand.

 

“Clarke,” a whimper.

 

“No, Anya is too controlling in public... You’re the dominate one, huh? Anya’s a messy bottom and where does Lincoln fit... Maybe you both use him or...he just watches, while you shove your cock into Anya’s snarky mouth.”

 

“Fuck,” Lexa’s a panting mess now as her cock throb painfully in her briefs, “Clarke, I...,” anxiety start to take over ‘cause Clarke knows. 

 

They know. _They know._

 

“You can leave.”

 

“What?” The blonde stills.

 

“I understand. We’re f-fucked up. Ah...” Clarke pushes herself against Lexa more with a smirk, lips brushing over hers; noses bumping.

 

“Thought Raven was being ridiculous, but I kept thinking about the looks, the subtle glances between you guys. It made sense, but... God, that’s hot.”

 

Lexa groans as Clarke finally pulls down her brief and her cock jumps free, head glistening in the moonlight with precum. Clarke starts working her hand around her thick shaft.

 

“Tell me... Did you fuck Anya before school, today? Did you make her get on her knees for you, hmmm?”

 

Lexa just turns into a whimpering mess with each rasping word against her ear, “Clarke...”

 

“Tell me, Lexa,” her hand starts to slow and Lexa whimpers with bucking hips that still under a strong hand against her hip.

 

“Yes... Fuck, Clarke, yes. I was hard.”

 

“And?” 

 

“Uh-I... Anya teased me. Forced her way into the bathroom with me.. I-uh.. Fuck, Clarke.”

 

Clarke’s hand starts to pick up speed as she leisurely kisses along Lexa’s pulse point, “Go on...”

 

“We s-stopped, but... Um... She wanted- Gods... She sucked my dick..”

 

“Don’t skip over details, Lexa. Tell me, did she just jump in or... did she lick the tip,” Clarke’ kneel and her tongue dips against the slit of the throbbing head, “tasting you fist.”

 

“Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa clenches her fists, resisting the urge to grab blonde hair and just start rutting into her mouth, “She licked the tip then.... Then started working me down her throat,” And Clarke follows the story, working Lexa down her throat with a hum around her shaft. 

 

“Shit!” Lexa threads fingers into golden locks, but doesn’t put any pressure on her head, “She asked,” a breath, “Asked if I got bigger... It’s been awhile.” Clarke hums again, slowly bobbing her head and contracting her throat. 

 

She  hallows out her cheeks, sucking hard when just the head of her cock is in her mouth.

 

“Ah- Um...Clarke, Gods, th-that feels- feels so g-good. Fuck... She started touching my balls...” Lexa moans when fingertips brush over her balls.

 

Clarke pulls off of Lexa and the girl whimpers, “Just touched?”

 

“No... She massaged them.. Uh,” Clarke smirks and licks the underside of her cock trailing up along a protruding vein, “Jesus!”

 

“And then?”

 

“I g-grabbed her and fucked her mouth...” Green eyes look down to lock with dark blue.

 

Clarke grabs tan hands into her and rests them on her head, “And then?”

 

The brunette pants,” S-she tried to pull off when I was coming, but I held her down and came down her throat.”

 

Clarke hums and then takes Lexa’s weeping cock head back into her mouth, sucking hard.

 

“CLARKE!” Tan hands grip hard onto blond hair as the girl grips Lexa’s bare ass and pulls her into her, cock sliding down a tight, warm, throat, “Shit! Gonna, cum. God...”

 

Clarke groans as her shaft rubs against the backside of her throat and she squeezes Lexa’s balls a bit as the brunette thrusts up into her mouth with a loud groan. She cums down her throat and Clarke swallows every bit. Lexa slides down next to Clarke as she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and then kisses the brunette.

 

“Fuck, Clarke...” she pants against the door.

 

“How are you still hard?” 

 

Lexa just chuckles, seeing she’s only half soft....or half hard, depending on your view.


	17. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!p Lexa and artist Clarke. Basically,y stoner relationship goals that may make you jealous. Just read it 'cause it's good ass vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to HappyBB - Mod Sun
> 
> 'cause I just want to be as happy as Mod Sun, damn! Idk where I was going with this, honestly. I just wanted to write about how in love Clexa was with good vibes. And how Lexa shouldn't be trusted with a tattoo gun lol.

 “Baby, you’re so crazy.” Clarke smiles as she sits next to the brunette on the floor of their living room.

 

The blonde plucks the blunt from between her girlfriend’s lips and takes a hit from it. The room is lit only by twinkle lights strung up around the room, occasionally being fogged over by the exhale of smooth smoke. Lexa just smiles as she finishes up her handy work with Clarke’s tattoo gun. The vibrations stop with the set down of the gun and Lexa wipes her hand clean of ink.

 

“Mmmm... Done. What ya think?” Lexa holds out her left hand revealing the ink on top of her hand between the space of her thumb and forefinger.

 

_‘Clarke Griffin’_

 

Clarke leans into her with a lazy smile, “Like I said... You’re crazy.”

 

Lexa looks back at her with hooded eyes and matching smile, “Crazy in love.” 

 

The blonde just giggles as Lexa falls into her for a kiss.  Clarke grabs her chin and playfully kisses her hard till Lexa starts to sway back.

 

“Plus, you love that I’m crazy.” She pushes her girlfriend back on the ground and moves over her, climbing between her legs.

 

Clarke hums as her eyes fall shut, too high to keep them open, and her arms link behind Lexa’s neck. Lexa starts kissing down Clarke’s neck as she presses her body against the blonde’s. 

 

“Get off my sister!” 

 

The door swings open. Lexa’s head just drops into her girlfriend’s neck and Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven, “Go away!”

 

“Not a chance. I didn’t go through all this torture just to be turned away,” Anya deadpans as she sets store bags down on the table.

 

“We got you alcohol, bitch. Share.” Raven swiftly kneels down to swipe the nearly dead blunt from Clarke’s hand and kills it.

 

Anya grabs Raven by the waist and the other hand grips her jaw, “Like you said, share,” she smirks and leans in, shotgunning the last hit from Raven’s lips, which turns into an aggressive kiss.

 

“Get off my sister,” Lexa mocks as she throws a water bottle at Raven’s ass.

 

Raven just turns around and sticks out her tongue. 

 

“So what’d you get? We ordered pizza,” Clarke walks over to the table and starts looking through the bags, pulling out a bottle of Smirnoff; Lexa joins.

 

“Got your J.D.” Anya tosses at Lexa as she pulls the black label bottle out.

 

“Thank you, thank you. Want a glass.”

 

“Always.”

 

Lexa is already in the process of grabbing two glasses out from the cupboard, but Anya stops her and forcefully grabs her hand, “What the hell is this?”

 

Clarke and Lexa start laughing and Raven runs over to see what her girlfriend is looking at.

 

“Shit! Did you just do that?” She starts laughing and Lexa nods a little too much - still high.

 

“Lexa!”

 

Okay, Lexa is really high ‘cause her laughing has caused her to kneel over and she’s slowly falling to the ground as Anya just rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh my God, babe.” Clarke is trying - and failing - to calm herself as she walks over to help Lexa up.

 

“I live with a bunch of idiots.”

 

“No, you just need to get on our level,” Clarke perks her brow at her.

 

“Do you have any more,” Raven questions as she heads back into Clarke and Lexa’s room.

 

“Yeah, in the usual spot!”

 

“Got it!” Raven walks out with a joint between her lips as she sparks up the lighter and inhales before handing it to her girlfriend, “Here. Smoke this and stop being a bitch.”

 

Anya just glares at her as she takes the joint, “I’m withholding tonight.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see how long that lasts,” the Latina eyes her seductively.

 

Anya just inhales and looks away from her, feeling a little heated suddenly. It’s only then that she realizes that her sister is only in her briefs and sports bra, “Can you put some fucking clothes on before everyone else gets here?”

 

Lexa just smirks, “Why would I do that when I remind all the stupid boys that my junks bigger than their’s,” Lexa grabs her bulge through her black briefs.

 

Raven and Clarke just laugh till Anya claps a hand over Raven’s eyes and pulls her away. 

 

“C’mon, babe. I’ll help you get dressed,” Clarke pulls her girlfriend back into their room.

 

Lexa’s eyes darken in the processes and Raven groans as she frees herself from Anya’s grasp, “No! No, sex! If I have to suffer then so do you! You two better be out in three minutes.

 

Clarke calls out from behind the closed door, “Give us five! We’re high as fuck!”

 

Anya leans back against the kitchen counter, taking a long drag from the joint and deeply exhaling. Raven just eyes her and slowly moves in front of her girlfriend. Anya perks a brow, “What?”

 

“Babe,” she smirks. “Baby...”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?” Raven tilts her head innocently as her hands pop the button from the front of  the slightly taller girl’s jeans.

 

Anya starts to breath heavily as Raven starts kissing down her neck. Her hands slowly push down her jeans enough so her hand can slide beneath her underwear. Anya breathes out a barely coherent, “okay,” as she leans back with closed eyes. Her high sets in.

* * *

 

“Ah- fuck....” Clarke breathes out as her back arches, bare stomach pressing against a tan one.

 

Lexa grunts into a slightly marked up neck as her hands grip tightly onto Clarke’s shoulders and she gives one last thrust before coming undone in the blonde. Both light headed, floating in ecstasy, they both smile at each other with hooded eyes as Lexa lifts up just enough to start pecking Clarke’s lips, hips gently thrusting through their aftershocks.

 

“Mmmm, so good, baby,” Lexa mumbles against her lips.

 

Clarke pushes against her shoulder, “Now, you need to get dressed before Raven breaks down the door...again.”

 

Lexa dramatically drops her head with a loud groan causing the blonde to giggle with hands running through chestnut locks. 

 

Lexa sighs, “Okay.... Let’s get cleaned up,” She moves to stand and then offers a helpful hand to pull her girlfriend up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re back, bitches!” Octavia busts through the door holding up a bottle of vodka.

 

“And I brought brownies!” Jasper whips out a plastic bag filled with square cut pot brownies - ‘cause that’s the only kind he makes.

 

“Oooo, gimme one!” Clarke holds out her free hand, the other hand is holding onto the tatted arm of Lexa, which is wrapped around the front of Clarke’s shoulders as she stands behind her.

 

Everyone piles into the loft, small kickback underway. Lincoln intercepted the pizza guy on the way up and everyone swarms him as he sets the boxes on the table. Clarke leans back into Lexa holding up the brownie, her girlfriend grabs the other end and they split it in half, laughing as parts of it breaks off.

 

“That’s some real fucking couple goals,” Jasper points out before he takes a swig of his moonshine.

 

“Holy shit! Did you tattoo your name on Lexa’s hand!” Octavia leans into the hand wrapped around Clarke and everyone else starts to look.

 

“No, she did it herself.”

 

“Lexa, you know that permanent, right?” Murphy drawls out as he leans against Raven’s shoulder.

 

Lexa just laughs, “You know my love for Clarke is permanent, right?” She smiles at her girlfriend, who leans back to look at her, “I’m gonna marry her and we’re gonna have the hottest family and grow old together...”

 

“Someone choke me, now,” Anya turns away, but Raven grabs her and pushes her against the counter.

 

“Don’t have to ask me twice, babe,” Raven grabs her neck and kisses her.

 

“Oh my God, how do you guys live with each other?” O grabs Lincoln and head out to the balcony.

 

Everyone just laughs, but a few follow their lead. Everyone enjoys their time. 

 

It’s just the usual Friday night.

 

_____________________________________

 

Lexa and Clarke are stripped down to their underwear as Clarke straddles her in bed. She runs fingers over her name inked into tan skin.

 

“Babe?” Lexa just hums, green eyes trained on the blonde with curiosity, “Did you mean what you said? About marrying me and having a family and all that...”

 

Lexa just smiles as blue eyes lock with hers, “Of course, Clarke. I don’t just tattoo any girl’s name on me.”

 

A playful look crosses blue eyes, “Mmmm I know... I would’ve seen it by now if you did.”

 

She chuckles, “But, seriously, Clarke. I want to marry you some day. I’m so, so in love with you, babe,” her free hand brushes back blonde hair, pushing a lock behind her ear.

 

Clarke can’t hide her smile as she looks back down at the ink, “Me too..... Ya know... Having my name on your body, it’s kinda hot.”

 

Green eyes darken, “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. It’s like my claim on you,” the blonde leans down and brushes her lips against the brunette’s ear, “I _OWN_ you, Woods.”

 

Lexa moans as her girlfriends grinds her hips slightly against her growing bulge, “Clarke... I’m gonna tat my name on your ass when you’re sleeping.”

 

The blonde gasps jolting upright to stare down at her laughing girlfriend. She slaps her shoulder, “I swear to God, Lexa.”

 

“What?” Lexa grips Clarke’s ass as she sits up slightly, “You wouldn’t get my name tatted?”

 

Clarke shifts, feeling Lexa’s cock pressing against her center between their underwear, hands play with baby hairs on the back of a tan neck, “I would... Just not on my ass, you prick,” she deadpans and Lexa just laughs pushing Clarke into her more so, hands massaging into her ass.

 

“Then where?” The brunette starts kissing down the blonde’s neck, to her bra cladded chest.

 

“Mmmm.... Same as yours? So everyone can see.”

 

A smirk against ivory skin, “See that I own you?”

 

“We own each other,” a smile.

 

“Mmmm-kay.” She gently bites down on the top of Clarke’s boob and then sucks before pulling away.

 

Clarke pulls her head back by her hair and green eyes lock with blue, “But, only after you propose.”

 

A dopey smile spreads across Lexa’s full lips, “Baby, I’ll propose  right now and marry you tomorrow if you want.”

 

“Got a ring?”

 

Her smile drops as she seriously contemplates if she has a ring and it’s comical how high she is... “No.... I’ll get one tomorrow?” Then she smiles brightly at her girlfriend.

 

The blonde just shakes her head and smiles, “Okay, Lex. For now, just kiss me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the brunette happily complies, a smiling kiss pressed to Clarke’s lips.

 

Just another Friday night.

 

_'I'm so fucking happy, baby, yeaaahhh!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go eat some nacho now Yeeeeee!!!!


	18. Stoner Clexa Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation on Friday Night aka Stoner Clexa and all the good feels, fluff, smut, yeeeee!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People smoke weed and have sex. Enjoy! *Cardi B squeal*

Bottom teeth clash against the end of a thumb nail with full lips pressing against neighboring digits. Folded arms, a tilt of a head, emerald green eyes study in silence. A black and green plaid dress pant suite with a white button up shirt beneath the blazer sets the tone of the ‘all business’ look for the young CEO. 

 

“It’s great.”

 

“You said that about all of them.”

 

“‘Cause they’re all _great._ ”

 

“And what have I said in response, every time?”

 

Brown eyes rolls with a huff and bored expression, “You don’t want great.”

 

“I want something that...fits _her._ Something unique.” Lexa shoves her hands in her pant pockets as she moves onto the next diamond ring.

 

Her and Anya have been out looking at rings all lunch break...and there after. It had been an hour over.

 

“I think we should go somewhere else.”

 

“Lexa, I don’t think you’re going to find anything at any of these stores.”

 

Her eyes dart to her sister, “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s all commercial. Maybe we should look somewhere a little more...artistic,” a perked brow.

 

A look crosses over green eyes and Lexa seems to catch on.

 

* * *

 

 

“Five hours. We just have to make it five hours and Hell Day will be over.” Clarke rushes out her room in a sleek black dress - formal really - with blonde waves falling over her shoulders and sapphire eyes shining through done-up make-up.

 

Octavia finishes pouring whiskey into a third shot glass and Raven is haphazardly shoving printed papers and notes into her lab bag. The trio gather around the table, each grabbing their own shot glass and holding it up. A moment of silence passes before eyes settle expectantly on Clarke and her lips part, trying to gather words.

 

“O-okay... We got this, yeah?” They nod their heads and she breathes out a smile, “Raven, you’re going to kill your presentation and get the funding for your- science, space...thingy-“

 

“The study for space radiated blood to heal and cure physical disabilities-“

 

“-Disabilities. Right. And Octavia, you’re going to pass your bar exam for law school, no question. And I...,” Her eyes drop in thought.

 

The other two look at each other and then Octavia takes lead, “You’re going to impress a bunch of snobby, rich, people with your art and kick ass ‘cause you got your first solo show for a reason and then we’re all going to meet you there when we’re done kicking ass and we’re all going to celebrate together.”

 

Clarke nods with a hesitant smile, “Right.... To Hell Day!”

 

“To Hell Day!” 

 

They all raise their glasses and then down the shot.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you managed this in five hours...”

 

“Four and half, but...whatever. It’s no problem really. You know I love, Clarke.” Luna smirks as green eyes finally look up at her.

 

“You love, Clarke?”

 

“Yeah. Clarke. Now will that be cash, card, or check?” She holds out her hand, smirk still in place.

 

Lexa just rolls her eyes as she pulls out her card and slaps it into the waiting hand. Once everything is said and done, Lexa tucks the small box in her blazer pocket and starts walking back to her car. Her driver opens the door for her and she steps in without a thought.

 

“So....” Anya looks at her with expectant eyes.

 

Lexa fumbles a bit with the small box before taking out of her pocket and showing Anya the ring.

 

“I’m going to take Raven to a hotel tonight.”

 

“Why?”

 

“‘Cause Clarke is going to fuck the hell out of you for that thing and I will not be subjected to such torture.”

 

Lexa just chuckles as she puts the box away and then her nerves start up as they near the art gallery for Clarke’s solo show. “Have you heard from Raven, yet?”

 

Anya sighs as she checks her phone for the third time in the space of a minute, “No. She said she was still waiting on their decision and that was an hour ago.” 

 

Her leg is bouncing and Lexa’s never seen her this nervous since... Since she told her that she was going to ask Raven to be her girlfriend. When they arrive, Lexa asks her driver to pull around the corner and then they get out.

 

“What are we...” Anya’s words die as Lexa pulls out a joint.

 

“I’m not going to make it like this,” She puts the joint between her lips and lights it up.

 

“I’ve never loved you more than I do now,” Anya watches as Lexa exhales and then passes it to her.

 

“What about when I helped you with Raven?” A smirk.

 

Anya exhales, physically relaxing. Her voice comes out fogged up from the smoke leaving her lungs, “I did all the work.”

 

Green eyes just roll, but she smiles. About ten minutes pass and then they head in. Lexa is happy to see the gallery is filled with people and positive words about her girlfriend’s artwork. She scans the large room for the blonde... Anya bumps her shoulder and nods. Clarke is smiling while locked in a conversation with an older man and his wife. They look like a cute couple. The kind that’s lived in Hollywood, but not the fake side, no, the _real_ artistic, film side of it. A couple that looks straight out of an old school Steven Spielberg film. 

 

Lexa watches as the man smiles and shakes Clarke’s hand. Clarke is then pulled into a cultured hug by the wife, a hug that leaves a kiss near both sides of Clarke’s cheeks before pulling away.

 

“Anya,” an exasperated shout ‘causes the Woods sisters to turn towards the voice.

 

Raven is standing near the entrance in nothing fancy, but her usual jeans and t-shirt, but Anya still smiles and Raven breathes out in relief. The two swiftly meet halfway to hug one another tightly.

 

“So? Did you hear? Did they-,”

 

And Raven’s smile is so wide she’s struggling to speak, so she frantically nods her head until she can, “Yes. Y-yes, they’re going to fund it. I get my own lab and a whole team and  I start next week!”

 

“Oh my, God. That’s amazing!”

 

And Raven pulls Anya into a hard kiss of excitement. Lexa smiles hard as she watches the two... So happy for them, she doesn’t even notice the blonde standing beside her.

 

“Well I guess that’s two for three.”

 

Lexa jumps slightly at the voice. Green eyes dart to the laughing blonde and Lexa hunches over a bit with a hand over her chest, “Jesus, Clarke.”

 

“Why are you so jumpy, babe?” Clarke eyes her girlfriend in her CEO attire.

 

She’s always loved the extreme contrast between business Lexa and at home, in lazy clothes, smoking weed, tatting her own hand, Lexa. No one would believe she was the same person.

 

“I- I was just so in the moment,” she holds out a hand, gesturing towards her sister and Raven.

 

“Mmmm... Well I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“I will be if you kiss me,” Forest green eyes the blonde, who just smirks before pulling the brunette in for a kiss.

“You taste like Mary,” Blue eyes narrow in suspicion.

 

“Anya was nervous about Raven, so I smoked with her before we came here,” Her fingers fidget a bit with the fabric of Clarke’s dress around her her waist.

 

“If you say so...” 

 

Lexa knows Clarke doesn’t fully believe her, “Did you say two for three? Does that mean your showing did as well as you hoped? I told you, you would do well, Clarke. Your work is amazing.”

 

Clarke just laughs with a ducked head, “Uh.. Yeah, I should have listened. Actually, I did better than I hoped for. There’s a collector that bought one third of the show. His wife really loved my work and he said he’s not usually into stuff like this, but he likes me and my work. He’s going to invest in me as an artist as well and I was offered another solo show in six months.”

 

“W-wow.... Clarke, that’s.... Crazy.” She running out of words.

 

“I know!” Clarke laughs.

 

A sudden, bustling commotion near the entrance draws everyone’s attention. A frantic, dress suite cladded Octavia storms through the door with Lincoln trailing behind as she looks for her two friends. As soon as all their eyes meet, Octavia freezes.

 

A beat.

 

“I PASSED THE BAR BITCHES!” The brunette thrusts her fist up in the air with victory.

 

A second later Raven and Clarke are tackling Octavia with cheers and laughter.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, everyone has cleared the gallery and Lexa is helping Clarke clean things up in the back as the group waits near the door.  Their other friends had arrived shortly after the couples did.

 

“Lex, you ready?”

 

The brunette thumbs the small box in her blazer as she stares at the ground, mentally preparing herself. A deep exhale causes Clarke to frown with concern. 

 

“Hey,” the blonde brushes fingertips on the back of a tan neck, beneath brown locks, willing for green eyes to look at her, “Lexa... What’s wrong?”

 

Lexa realizes that Clarke probably things something bad is coming and she makes quick to ease her girlfriend, “N-nothing! I mean,” sigh. A smile and a shake of her head, “Sorry, I’m just...nervous?”

 

“Nervous? About?”

 

Lexa shifts her jaw with a hard smile, “I’ve thought about...where this would be the most appropriate, but I don’t think that really applies. I mean, I think anywhere is fine, except maybe at a funeral-“

 

“Lexa.” Clarke looks at her with amusement in her eyes.

 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hands in her’s, “Um... I just think here, surround by your artwork and success, seems right. Each piece is a different part of you and I love _EVERY_ part of you, Clarke. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you....”

 

Green eyes scan curious blue as tan thumbs brush over the top of the blonde’s hands.

 

“Clarke, I want to spend forever with you...,” Lexa lets go of her hands as she takes of the small box and takes a knee, looking up at widening blue, “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

 

Lexa opens the box, revealing a black stone band with a white crystal rock on top; a ring. Clarke’s jaw drops just as she brings hands over the lower half of her face in disbelief. Unable to speak, Clarke just nods and Lexa can finally breathe again.  The CEO breaks out into a huge smile as Clarke holds out a hand and starts laughing, but not in a funny-kind-of-manner. Lexa slips on the ring and immediately kisses Clarke, holding her close as possible. 

 

Their whole waiting group of friends and family obnoxiously start cheering and shouting and clapping and for once, they love them for it. 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m married,” dilated pupils stare down at the ring on her hand.

 

“You’re engage and high, not married, Griff.” Raven laughs out before she takes a hit from a small glass pipe. 

 

“Well, I’m going to marry her, so I mind as well just say I’m married,” Clarke pouts.

 

Lexa just smiles as she kisses Clarke’s temple. Bellamy squeezes Lexa’s shoulder from over the couch with a smile, before turning back to his conversation with Echo and Murphy.

 

“Lex, I’ve never seen a ring like that. Where’d you get it?” Octavia questions as she takes a seat on the couch, sideways, and lays her legs over Lincoln’s lap. 

 

Off to the side, Anya says something teasingly to Lincoln, but he just pushes her away, into Raven. O pays no mind.

 

“Actually, Anya gave me the idea-“

 

“After, she dragged my ass to twenty stores for three hours.”

 

Lexa ignores her, “and I thought of Luna. Luckily, she had been working on a new collection and was able to make up a ring in a few hours.”

 

Clarke hums, still looking at the piece of jewelry, “I thought this was her work. I always loved her stuff.”

 

“No, kidding. She isn’t cheap either.”

 

The room stills at Octavia’s comment. Lexa’s body stiffens and Clarke’s eyes glaze over with realization...

 

“Lexa.... How much did you spend on this...”

 

“Princess is angry,” Murphy drawls out next to a chuckling Jasper - who’s failing at hiding his smile behind his hand and shoulder. 

 

Raven reaches out from the couch and whacks Murphy on the arm.

 

“Uh...,” she fidgets, trying to move out from under Clarke, but the artist manages to straddle her in place, “You can’t place a price on love, Clarke.”

 

“This is a piece of jewelry, Lexa. Not love.”

 

“It’s a symbol of my love for you.”

 

“How much?”

 

Lexa’s too high for this kind of questioning. Her head is floating and everyone is staring at her. She only manages to mumble out a slurred price, but Clarke presses her for a clearer answer and she just blurts it.

 

“Twenty-three!”

 

“Hundred?!” Clarke’s jaw drops.

 

“....Thousand.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widen except Anya’s - Anya rolls her’s.

 

“Lexa! What the fuck!”

 

Lexa cringes at the loudness near her ears. If she’s being honest, it wasn’t that much money...for her. She a CEO for crying out loud, but she knows how Clarke is. Clarke grew up in wealth, but she’s never been one for....expensive things and that’s part of why Lexa loves Clarke so much, but.... 

 

_She just loves her SO damn much!_

 

She just wants the best for Clarke. This ring was the best for Clarke. 

 

“It’s not that much,” She tries, but knows it’s a losing battle.

 

“Not that mu... Oh my, God, Lexa.” Clarke climbs off of the brunette and heads towards the room, Lexa following before the door closes.

 

 

A whistle. Everyone looks at Raven as she just stares off....and then she turns towards Lincoln and O, “I vote we move this party to the future Lawyer’s place.” Raven’s hand shoots up in the air.

 

“What?!” O gasps, but a everyone else’s hand shoots up as well as Lincoln just sits in silence, looking to O with sympathy. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa, this is crazy!”

 

“I know. I’m... _NOT_ sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“Clarke, I love you. I want to marry you and be your wife and take care of you and I know you know that for me, this is hardly spending money - not that I ever spend money to begin with - but that’s my point. We’re both okay without luxurious things. We prefer that. We live in a two bedroom apartment with our sisters. But this...,” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand with the ring on it in hers, “this _matters._ This means something and I wanted it to show. It’s one ring. One promise. One commitment that plan to keep for the rest of my life. So...just.... Just be okay with it, Clarke, ‘cause I’m not taking it back.”

 

Blue stares off into green, like a challenge, but they don’t budge. Clarke smiles.

 

“Okay. You’re right.”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“You’re right, but I’m still not above throwing a pillow at your head.” Clarke darts for the bed as green eyes widen and Lexa chases after her.

 

The CEO barely manages to tackle the artist onto the bed in a laughing fit. Clarke manages to grab a pillow and shove it in the brunette’s face. Lexa’s body feels to light to fight off Clarke so she just surrenders, laying back on the bed as her fiancé straddles her. Clarke leans down, hovering over Lexa, lips inches away from her’s as they lock eyes. Clarke’s always like how Lexa’s pupils tried to over dominate forest green when she’s high. It’s like night settling in the wilderness.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa breathes out, lips brushing over Clarke’s, has her tatted hand reaches up to pull Clarke down to her lips.

 

They kiss softly; lovingly. Clarke feels her body become heavy and Lexa must feel the same way, seeing as her eyes can barely stay open at this point. Jasper brought high quality shit, tonight. 

 

“Damn,” Clarke mumbles as she settles into the side of Lexa, preparing for sleep to over take her.

 

Lexa just hums as she pulls Clarke closer into her.

 

It’s not until the late morning does the couple really celebrate. Clarke groggily wakes, staring at her sleeping fiancé for a good five minutes till Lexa gives a sleepily, lazily, grunt and slight shift of her hips, then Clarke notices that Lexa is hard. So hard, that the red head was just peaking out of Lexa’s boxers, looking for attention. A slight dribble of pre-cum drips down just as blue eyes lock onto it. 

 

“Clar-uhhh...,” a breath.

 

Lexa’s fingers twitch a bit in her sleep. Clarke just smiles with mischief. She shifts down so she’s right in front of Lexa’s cock.  She pushes her boxers down more, so her shaft is fully exposed. A tentative hand brushes over the head, lubricating with pre-cum, and then grips the warm, thick shaft, pumping up and down in a slow manner. Lexa groans in her sleep and shifts a bit a her breathing starts to pick up some. 

 

Clarke’s eyes dart between soft skin moving over the hard cock with each pump and Lexa’s quivering lips. More pre-cum starts to drip down from the throbbing head and Clarke decides to give it the attention it desperately needs. Her tongue darts out, dipping against the slit of Lexa’s cock head before lips fully wrap around it. The brunette groans with a slight arch of her back as she teeters between the state of sleep and waking to reality.

 

Clarke sucks a bit before pulling off. She pulls Lexa’s cock back a bit, so she can trail her tongue between smooth skin of her two balls, up the length of her shaft and then lips back over the head. When Clarke works half of the stiff member down her throat and swallows around it, it’s then that Lexa wakes with a gasp.

 

“Fuck.... Clarke,” She moans, tan hands digging into blonde hair with gentle coaxing for Clarke to continue further.

 

And she does. A short lift of her head and then she pushes herself back down on Lexa’s cock, swallowing more than two thirds of her large shaft.  Lexa’s dream already had her on edge, so she’s not going to last long. When Clarke pulls back and gives a firm suck around the head of her dick with an nudge of her tongue against the slit, that pretty much does it.

 

Lexa’s back arches, her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she gives a throat scratching groan. Clarke gives her balls a squeeze or two as Lexa shoots warm cum down her throat. The blonde swallows every bit of it. Lexa whimpers a bit when Clarke cleans her sensitive cock with her mouth before pulling away and laying back down next to her.

 

“Morning, fiancé,” the blonde beams with a rasp in her voice.

 

Lexa just lets out a panting laugh with closed eyes as she recovers. “Yeah. Morning. Fiancé. God.”

 

“It’s Clarke, but I can see how you might confuse us.”

 

Lexa rolls her head to the side, green eyes finally meeting with deep blue, “I love you.”

 

“I bet you do,” she smirks.

 

Lexa just rolls her eyes as she stretches out, feeling every muscle awaken. Blue eyes dart down to her exposed dick resting against a boxer short cladded thigh. Lexa just hums and pulls her boxers off all the way. And then her sports bra. The brunette slyly moves over Clarke and looks down at her with smirk. Clarke’s lips part with slight panting and then.... Lexa reaches across to the nightstand on Clarke’s side and pulls out a joint and lighter from the drawer and then lays back against the headboard and lights up.

 

“You fucking teasing fuck. Fuck.” 

 

Lexa just smirks as she exhales smooth smoke, “Oh, did you want a hit?” She holds out the joint to Clarke, who just glares at her.

 

“No.”

 

Lexa just shrugs and places the joint back between her lips. 

 

“Wow must’ve come really hard if you already forgot.”

 

The brunette frowns as she watches Clarke climb over, straddling her. Fiery blue threatens to burn up forest green - luckily for Lexa, her high is just setting in - so she stares off, stoic faced.

 

It doesn’t last long though, as Clarke swiftly grabs the joint, stabs it out on the headboard by Lexa’s head, tosses it on the night stand, and then forcefully grabs Lexa’s jaw. She then grabs a tatted, tan hand and holds it up for Lexa to see.

 

“I _OWN_ you. Who’s name is forever marked on your skin?”

 

A hard swallow, “Your’s.”

 

“That’s right. Who do you belong to?’

 

“You.”

 

“And who did you commit eternal love to?”

 

“You, Clarke.”

 

“Great. Now why don’t stop fucking teasing me and show me.”

 

She kisses her hard, so hard, Lexa can feel her lips bruising against her teeth, but that’s the point. Clarke always knows just how to work her up. Clarke knows how to take control, while still submitting. She knows just how get Lexa to dominate her.

 

_And dominate her, she shall._

 

Lexa growls out as she pushes Clarke back and then flips them. She pulls the artist’s shirt off before latching onto her nipple. Clarke moans, fingers threading through chestnut hair, pushing into Lexa’s skull. She knows what Clarke’s wants as she pushes her hips up against Lexa’s bare ones, her cock hardening against the blonde’s thigh, but she won’t do it. She won’t take off her sleep shorts. It’s a small, frustrating, punishment for her demanding behavior, but she’ll live.

 

The brunette smirks lazily before pulling away, hand stroking herself to full mast as she stares down at her fiancé.

 

“Lexa,” she pleads.

 

But, Lexa just hums with hooded green, dilated eyes. She leans over the blonde, a supporting hand by her head, and she brushes her thumb - the one that was just stroking herself - against the blonde’s lips, coating them in pre-cum. Clarke gasps, almost as if insulted, but Lexa just tilts her head with a dopey smile as she trails her fingers down Clarke’s jaw, “You don’t own me Clarke,” neck, collar bone, “I just let you think you do,” between the valley of her breaths, tensing stomach, “But, I’m the one that gives the orders,” over the hip, and then she grips the bone. Her face falls into a dangerous expression, “Now be a good little girl and flip over for your owner.”

 

And Clarke does exactly as she’s told with the help of aggressively, strong, hands. She doesn’t even get a chance to settle before a leg of her shorts are being pulled aside and the wide shaft is forcing it’s way into her from behind.

 

“Fuck!” Her head drops into the pillows.

 

Lexa grips a hip and her other hand pushes down on a shoulder as she thrusts the rest of her cock into Clarke’s tight, yet warm and inviting center. The head of her shaft pushes right up against that spongey wall and Clarke’s thighs are already shaking, her body still sensitive in the process of waking up. She pants out hard against the pillow as Lexa stills for a moment, keeping the head of her shaft pressed up against that wall. Green eyes close at the sensation of warm, honey walls clenching around her. A sigh. A clenched jaw. Lexa slowly pulls back and Clarke grips the sheets with white knuckles, already knowing what’s about to come next. 

 

Lexa punches a hard thrust back into Clarke, the blonde swaying forward with such force, and letting out a hard groan in painful pleasure. Another slow withdraw. Another hard thrust.

 

“Lex! Fuck!” The end of her words catch in her throat, seemingly stuck as her body tries to cling to stability. 

 

Lexa moves her hand from the hip to trail over Clarke’s arched back, fingers brushing over her protruding spine, counting the vertebras, and then her hand settles down between Clarke’s thighs, beneath her shorts, on her throbbing clit. Lexa already got off once, so really, this is just a bonus. She’s going to make this as frustratingly pleasurable for Clarke as possible. Her hand moves from the blonde’s shoulder to the back of her head, gripping hair, as she starts to lightly rub against the swollen nub.

 

Clarke is a whimpering, pleading, crying mess as her body shakes. Lexa rests her head against the backside of her girl’s shoulder and pushes the head of her cock firmly against the contracting wall. Finally, Clarke lets out a crying, frustrated groans into the pillow and her body locks up around Lexa. The knowledge alone sends Lexa over the edge once more, her cum shooting against the contracting wall only pushes Clarke harder.

 

“LEXA-AH!” She grips the sheets so tight, the CEO thinks she might rip them for a passing second.

 

Once, Clarke starts to relax, her hand pulls out from her shorts and gives small thrust into the milking walls as they start to let up. She presses a kiss into the back of a blonde covered neck with whispered words, “Shhhh... It’s okay. I’ve got you....So good, baby girl.”

 

When Clarke eventually, fully drops into the mattress, Lexa slowly pulls out with a small groan as her dick comes out shiny, coated in their mixed cum. She uses the sheets to wipe herself clean - they have to be washed anyway - and settles down next to the recovering blonde. Vibrant blue mees with green and Lexa sees wetness cling to her eyelashes. Her thumb brushes against the blonde’s cheek with worry, but Clarke reassures her.

 

“It was so good, I had tears. I’m not even high,” she laughs out and Lexa joins her.

 

Clarke basically ruined her previous joint with a smash to the headboard, so she pulls out a new one from the drawer and starts it before handing it to Clarke. The blonde turns on her back as she inhales. She grabs Lexa, so she can shotgun into her mouth with kiss. The two smile into the action and then Lexa exhales the smoke away.

 

A tan hand trails over Clarke’s body and thought crosses her mind as her fingertips drag across a smooth stomach. Her actions start to trail to a stop as green eyes stare off at her stomach.

 

“Lex,” Clarke looks at her with amused eyes.

 

Lexa just looks back at her stomach and rubs over her abdomen, “You’d look so hot carrying our kids.”

 

The sudden bluntness of her statement causes the blonde to laugh, “Uh, one thing at a time, stud.”

 

Lexa just smiles as she lays her head on Clarke’s stomach and looks up at her through hooded eyes, “I know, but you would. It’s just a thought.”

 

Clarke just smiles as she runs a hand through Lexa’s hair, “I can’t wait to be married to you. I still can’t believe we’re engaged. I still can’t believe you _tatted my name_ on your hand.”

 

Lexa giggles ‘cause she’s high, but she’s in agreement. She regrets nothing though. Really, these have been the best decisions she’s ever made in her life.

 

“I’m so in love with you, Clarke Griffin,” a soft confession.

 

“And I’m so in love with you Lexa Woods. Now stop making my body tingle, so I can sleep in s’more.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” she hums out as they both fall into sleep again.

 


	19. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

Hey guys I’m going to move a few stories to be independent and stop posting on here. I think it’ll be better and stories will get more attention on their own, ya know. Thank you for reading and all your support. I hope to see you all around :) 


End file.
